Clothes Make The
by n1ght3lf
Summary: Ranma starts secretly exploring what it means to be a woman. What happens when someone finds out? Co-authored with Ichinohei Hitomi and Katrina Lee Halbred.
1. Chapter 1

2009 notes:

Yeah, I finally got around to putting this up. It took me a bit, as I've been remarkably busy of late, but here it is. I'm going to try to put up about a chapter a day for the next two weeks until it's up.

By the way, if you're wondering about the age... consider that the disclaimer (Hitomi's standard disclaimer back then) has Hong Kong publishing rights listed. Not China... Hong Kong. It's been a long time since Hong Kong wasn't a part of China...

Hitomi and Kat, the other authors, can be found at the following locations:

Hitomi: www dot fanfiction dot net/u/425076/Ichinohei_Hitomi

Katrina: www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1295688/katleeh

At any rate... enjoy.

Clothes Make The...

Chapter One:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America: Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Ichinohei Hitomi, and Katrina Lee Halbred

***

Ranma was lying down on his futon fuming to himself.

Not that this was all that unusual given the number of fiancees, vendetta's threats, and other situations that he usually found himself buried in, but lying quietly was not something he did all that well. If anything, Ranma was actually very anxious, anticipating having the house virtually to himself. It would be a dream come true in a way.

He was closing his eyes, ready to give up when a shout broke through his reverie.

"See ya later!" Akane's cry echoed through the house, causing Ranma's ears to perk up.

"Take care, you two. And have a nice time!" Kasumi wished her sisters good- bye, and returned to the house...all under the watchful eye of one very nervous young man.

Ranma had been waiting for this night for weeks. The other men of the household had already left, gone out for a long night of drinking (and panty-thieving). His mother was gone for a couple of days, taking care of some very special family business in another part of Tokyo. Of the girls, Akane and Nabiki had just gone to stay the night with friends, and Kasumi...well, Kasumi usually just went to her room at night, read a book, and turned in early. Licking his lips in anticipation and nervousness, he waited...Ranma could afford to be patient, and in this case had to be. He looked outside to the hallway, where Kasumi made her rounds.

"Hello, Ranma-kun. What are you going to do tonight?" Her cheery smile beamed to the young martial artist. He shrugged, in an attempt to look casual.

"Oh...I'm kinda tired, so I figured I'd turn in. And you?"

She held up a book in her hand. "Tofu-Sensei let me borrow this book, so I'll be busy tonight. Goodnight, Ranma-kun."

"Goodnight, Kasumi." He watched as she opened the door to her room, and slipped inside.

Now...now he was free.

Ranma first stripped off his clothes quickly, as though the garments were burning his skin. Next...the glass of cold water, the instrument of his change, came pouring over his head, causing her to come alive. She ripped open a wall panel, and pulled out the stash that was inside. If they knew about this...

The clothes Ranma pulled out were like nothing she had worn before...at least, not 100% willingly. Her blue eyes dazzled as she beheld the forbidden objects, fear and desire nearly overwhelming her.

The panties came on first, black lace and silk that felt so cool against her hot skin. Next...the matching bra, a beautiful object that felt a little tight around her chest...but would have to do. She put on the garter belt, then indulged herself in the feel of the light fabric, taking time to put on the black stockings. Ranma untied her pigtail, and let the scarlet locks flow about her. She took a look in the mirror, a strange mix of emotions rising in her at the sight.

The creature on the other side was by no means the man Ranma had been born, nor the martial artist she was raised to be. If Ranma were still a man at the moment...she would have taken his breath away. The lingerie hugged her curves tightly, leaving just enough to the imagination - but not much more. The hair that flowed to her shoulders framed her face just so, leaving her looking seductive...dangerous...sexy. If Happousai could see her now...she continued posing in front of the mirror, allowing herself to forget the guilt and fear...and be mesmerized in herself.

"Ranma-kun, I thought you-"

The door to her room slid open, something that Ranma had not expected and planned on. She turned to the door just in time to see Kasumi standing there, mouth agape, her face a strange mix of surprise...and slight disappointment. Ranma's face turned several shades of crimson. Strangely, she felt no shame...only guilt. Kasumi relaxed her shoulders, and smiled gently.

"Ranma-chan, I'll be back in a moment." Ranma sat down on the futon and pulled her dark-stockinged legs to her chest, waiting for the judgment from this kind soul. She had feared this was going to happen...but there was no fighting it now. Ranma just hoped this wouldn't cause too much friction within the family.

A couple of minutes later, the door slid open again, and Kasumi's footsteps come towards her. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable. Instead, Kasumi laid a small bundle of clothing on the floor, and walked back to the door. "Ranma-chan, if you want to talk, I'll be in my room." She slid the door closed once more.

Stunned, Ranma picked up the bundle, eyes wide in curiosity. Kasumi had brought in a beautiful black silk-and-lace blouse of Akane's, as well as a checkered skirt. Unsure of what to do, she held the garments in her hand, weighing them as though wearing them would be a point-of-no-return.

After a couple minutes of this, her features hardened, into a near-masculine parody of her former self. Ranma picked herself up and determinedly put the clothes on, tired of hiding this side of herself for so long. She took a last look in the mirror to check her features, and went to Kasumi's room.

The eldest daughter of the Tendo clan sat patiently on her bed. Though her expression seemed as neutral as ever, there was a touch of strain in her features. She looked at Ranma carefully, noting the beauty of this former man.

"Would you care to sit down, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi offered her hand over to an empty chair. Ranma knew better than to argue...a suggestion like that held the force of command. She sat down and crossed her legs demurely, as she saw women do plenty of times. The new woman sighed, trying to come up with words to explain her actions.

"Kasumi..."

"Yes, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi spoke innocently, though making sure the child heard the feminine suffix.

"Kasumi...I know this looks pretty bad...but please let me explain."

The woman's smile broadened. "Oh, there's no need for you to explain, Ranma-chan. I understand."

The redhead's eyebrows shot up, incredulous. "Do you?"

Kasumi's face fell. "Truth to tell...no. I don't think I ever could...then again, I can't change like you can."

Ranma took a deep breath, letting the bra cut deeper into her chest. "I...When I first found myself...changed, it was the most frightening day of my life...up until a few months ago. Up until that point, my life, my future, everything seemed so clear to me. I would grow up, become a martial arts teacher, marry some girl, and raise a family."

"All of that disappeared the moment I hit the water. When...when my body became an uncertain thing, so did all of that. I was angry at Pop for taking that future away from me, but I was also afraid...afraid that I would like being a girl."

"Do you?"

Ranma looked confused for a moment. "I...I'll get back to that. During the first month of my curse, there were no problems. I was running far too much to worry about it, and I didn't have time to think about being a girl or a guy or anything like that. A crazy Amazon chasing after you will do that to you."

She sighed. "All of this changed the moment I came here. I wasn't running anymore; I had a home. I could relax, and actually feel what it was like to be a human being, rather than a migratory animal, always on the run."

"Despite this new freedom, I still was bound and determined not to act like a girl, that I would never wear a dress or anything like that. Unfortunately, fate...fate wanted me this way, I guess."

Ranma's eyes turned slightly accusatory. "Less than two weeks after I arrived, someone decided that, since all of my clothes were in the wash, that I had to wear girls' clothes for the time being. I...I put on the cute little shirt and overalls...and felt guilty for it. But, I just had to do it, 'cause someone said I was eating them out of house and home." Her anger relaxed. "I never quite forgave Nabiki for that."

"Well, after that, I drew another line into the sand. I vowed that I would never wear women's underwear, no matter what. That one I actually kept for awhile...after all, people rarely see what kind of underwear you have on, right?"

"That lasted until Happousai made me...weak. All of a sudden, I was helpless, as frail as a...as a girl. That humiliation...knowing a small child could beat the stuffing out of me...in a way, it steeled me for what was to come. I had been taught the 'Hiryuu Shouten Ha', but couldn't lure Happousai into attacking me to perform it. I tried almost everything...and nothing had worked."

"That night, I crept into Nabiki's room, and talked with her. Even now I can taste the bile in my throat from what I was saying. I asked her - ASKED HER - to take pictures of me wearing lingerie. I still remember the feelings I had as I put that first nighty on...fear, mainly...revulsion...but something else, too. There was a tiny amount of pleasure...of anticipation...to finally become something other than what I was. I didn't realize what it was at the time...but it was there. I quickly went through the photo shoot and got the pictures, and went into the fight with the old leach."

The redhead shrugged. "It probably would have ended there...if it weren't for all the other things to come. Picolet was probably the bit that pushed me over the edge. I was locked, quite literally, as a girl, due to that damn corset they made me wear. To top it off, I had to act ladylike for all the guests of the house. I...I really started to slip, then. I was losing it. Then came other things...Pantsuto Taro...Mom...Herb..."

"About a week or two after the Herb incident, Hinako-sensei came into town, and I was willing to do about anything to foil her technique. I..." Tears started to roll down the redhead's cheeks. "I put on the girls' gym shorts and top...and looked in the mirror. I...I looked beautiful. I felt good, I looked good...it took me a minute to realize what I was thinking. When I did...it took an hour to keep from shaking."

The blue eyes raised to meet Kasumi's brown ones. "That was the worst day of my life. In that moment, I realized that all my struggles, all my fighting...wasn't working. A good portion of who I was died that day."

Ranma straightened back up, and fixed the placement of her skirt. "The descent was a slow one from there...but it was a painful one. First came the occasional offers to Nabiki for photo shoots. I only did it when I needed the money...but I didn't only do it for the money. I...I think she suspects, but she isn't sure. Then the occasional 'shopping trips' to buy this swimsuit or that lingerie set....all done at places Akane doesn't normally shop, so that she wouldn't know. One time Kunou spotted me, but he doesn't count. Tonight...tonight was the first night I tried it on my own."

"Really?" Kasumi seemed surprised at this news.

Ranma nodded her head. "Really."

"And how did you feel?"

Ranma stood up, and started sobbing into Kasumi's chest. "IT...IT FELT WONDERFUL! I LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL...AND...AND FEMININE...AND...."

"And it hurt, because you knew how disappointed your family would be," Kasumi said, without smiling.

"Uh-huh..." Ranma continued sobbing. Kasumi brought her chin up, and tried to dry her eyes. She moved Ranma's head around, a glint forming in her brown eyes.

"Tell you what, Ranma-chan...let's do something about that face of yours. You've never learned how to do makeup, right?"

The look on Ranma's face was of sheer disbelief. "Are...are you sure? I mean...what if..."

"The men won't be home for hours, and Akane and Nabiki won't be home until dawn. It'll be just us girls until then, okay?"

Ranma stiffened at the feminine classification, then smiled. "Okay." She sat down in the chair, anxiously waiting for Kasumi to begin. The elder girl brought out her makeup kit, and started applying base to Ranma's face.

"Ranma-chan...I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions...First of all, how do you feel about Akane?"

The redhead winced as if struck. "Akane? I...I love her. I wish I knew what to do...I like girls, and always will, but...but I also want to be one sometimes. I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"Not necessarily. Who you are and who you love don't necessarily match, you know." She finished the base, applied a hint of blush to the cheeks, and started on the lips.

"Ranma...I have to know this. Are you a girl or a guy?"

Ranma waited for Kasumi to finish with the lip liner, then spoke, her lips pouty from the makeup. "Honestly...I wish I knew.. I don't exactly look like a guy anymore, do I? But...still...I've never really lived as a girl. I wish I knew what it was like...Right now I'm a guy in a dress, I guess."

"Ranma-chan, put your eyes like...this." Kasumi exposed as much of her eyelids as possible, to demonstrate for Ranma to do the same. The girl complied, allowing Kasumi to put shadow on them.

"Ranma...I've been thinking. Right now you have these ideas about what it would be like to be treated as a girl, but don't know what it's really like, right?" She carefully brushed Ranma's eyelids.

"Yeah...Are you saying you know a way that I could? This had better not be a permanent thing..."

The housewoman went to her jewelry box and picked out a pair of gold clip-on earrings. "No, it's not permanent, not unless you want it to be. However, you will have to act the part at all times while it's going on." She put the earrings on the girl, and turned her to face the mirror. "Not bad, huh?"

The teenager's eyes sparkled. "Thanks, Kasumi...I...I look...I look stunning." She turned back to her friend, gave her a big hug, and looked her in the eye. "I really appreciate this. Not just the clothing and the make-up, but also for giving me a chance to talk about my feelings. I...I don't really get much of a chance to do so, and it feels as though a huge weight has been lifted." Ranma smiled a bit, "Now...what do I need to do?"

A sly, mischievous grin crept up on Kasumi's face. "Well..."

***

Morning.

It was an unusually quiet one in the Tendo house as Genma had been too tired and hung over to want to spar with Ranma. The drinking expedition had turned into a 'get rid of Happousai any way we can' night, and the two aging martial artist had managed to ship the old hentai off to another part of the country. Luckily for them, the Master had been too drunk to notice what they were doing to him.

This allowed Ranma to get up later than usual, fortunate as the previous night had not been what he'd expected; he still wasn't used to letting his true emotions show. The breakfast call from Kasumi echoed in his ears, calling him from his slumber, as well as bringing the plan Kasumi and he had come up with to mind. With a strange anticipation, he dressed in his usual Chinese outfit, and headed down to the table.

As expected, the family was there, all...looking at...the dinner table. Breakfast was there...but the consistency and look of it suggested that the morning's chef was not Kasumi. All of them, especially Akane, waited expectantly for him, as fiance, to take the first bite. He sat down, forced the sludge into his mouth...and winced involuntarily.

"Ugh! What'd you do this time, Akane? Rob a toxic waste dump?"

The tomboy's eyes showed hurt - but only for a moment. Red anger flared as Akane brought out a frying pan. "I...worked for an hour on that breakfast, Ranma...and all you can do is insult it? Die, you idiot!" She started swinging for her fiance with all the fury she could muster.

Ranma dodged the first couple of blows, purposefully leading her out into the backyard...and the fish pond. He waited until he was in just the right position...then let her hit him, sending him flying into the pond.

Now all she had to do was wait...and act.

***

Akane fumed to herself. She knew she wasn't the best at cooking, but she did think that Ranma could be a little more considerate. After all, she had tried her best. Unfortunately, her best was only a little better than eating live scorpions. Of course, you had a better chance of survival if you ate the scorpions.

Kasumi looked out into the yard. Everything was going as planned and she would be able to let Ranma be him...herself for a while. It would give the child a chance to really come to terms with herself, and who she actually wanted to be. "Akane, I think you better get Ranma. She hasn't come out of the pond as of yet."

The youngest Tendo turned to the water. Realizing that Ranma hadn't come up sprouting her usual cold-water comments, she ran to the pond to investigate. Looking down, Akane noticed that her fiance seemed to be out cold, and that she would need some rescuing. As she grabbed her arm and pulled the redhead out, Akane couldn't help saying, "He knocks himself out and then expects me to rescue him. Typical."

It took all of Ranma's willpower not to react to that statement.

***

It was ten minutes later and Ranma slowly 'awoke' from her enforced slumber by her angered fiancee. Sitting up and holding her head slightly, she said, "Why'd you do that? Just because you can't cook as well as I can wasn't any reason to hit me that hard. If you'd practice cooking as much as you do the Art, you'd be competent, you know!"

Akane just sat down, a little stunned. That was not the reaction she had been expecting out of Ranma. There was nothing in the words themselves, or the angry way she said it that was out of place, but Akane couldn't help feeling that something was out of place. Still, as long as Ranma was feeling better, it was time to let him know who was in the right. "Well, what do you expect for insulting me like that!"

Ranma only reply was a 'Humph' as she went upstairs to change her clothes. As planned, she waited a few minutes before calling downstairs, "Uh Kasumi? Do you happen to know where some clean clothes are?"

Kasumi had been waiting for this and went upstairs, "Oh dear. I'm sure I cleaned at least a couple of suits for you. Here, let me check."

Genma looked at Soun as they both started to consider ways to try and get their children together. This latest cooking episode was going to be hard to get over, especially since Ranma was quite correct about the taste of the food. If anything, toxic waste would seem to be more edible than the concoction that sat before the family.

How they were ever going to get the two recalcitrant teenagers to admit their love for each other, much less marry, was going to be a huge effort in and of itself.

Nabiki only looked on with amusement as her younger sister fumed over another culinary disaster. If her little sister hadn't learned by now that she should stay out of the kitchen, then probably nothing would teach her. Nabiki sighed and shook her head. Ranma was her future brother-in-law, and she shouldn't really be laughing about this. In fact, the young man should be commended for even attempting to try it to appease Akane. Heavens knew how Ranma stayed out of a hospital ward.

As for Akane, the aforementioned cook, she was sitting and waiting for Ranma so that they could head to school together. Although she always said that she hated the 'hentai', the truth was that she loved him, even with the curse. It was pride that was keeping them apart; the curse and all of its possible consequences she could live with. Hearing a sound, Akane turned and looked for her 'idiot fiance', and then gasped at what she saw.

The sound caused everyone else to turn to the hallway where they noticed that Ranma and Kasumi had come back out.

Ranma was wearing a Furinkan high school uniform, the same one she had worn on other occasions, and had applied a little bit of make-up to her face. Her hair, which had always been put up in a pig-tail, even after the fact that it no longer needed to be bound by the dragon hair, was in a neat, prim, and pretty hairstyle. It was somewhat unnerving to the family.

Akane's reaction was predictable. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ranma frowned, a little bit pouty, "I though it was time I had a new hairstyle. This is a lot better than the pig-tail I was wearing."

There it was, that statement combined with what Ranma was doing rang alarm bells inside Akane's head. Something was definitely wrong. "No, I mean why are you wearing a dress? You're a boy!"

At that Ranma looked at her fiancee as though she had no idea what the black haired girl was talking about. "Akane, you know as well as I do that my boy form is a curse. I'm just lucky that it's only activated by hot water."

Except for Kasumi, who had obviously helped Ranma, the rest of the family stared at her in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Two:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu OnoSensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America: Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Ichinohei Hitomi, and Katrina Lee Halbred

***

Before Akane could react, Kasumi said, "Ranma-chan, why don't you go on ahead to school today. I'll give Akane your bento to take with her, especially since she and I still have to clean up from breakfast."

The red head looked up at Kasumi, her eyes bright. "OK, Oneechan. I'll help with supper tonight if that's all right?"

Kasumi smiled serenely, "That would be fine Ranma-chan. Now get going, you don't want to be late for school do you?"

Ranma shook her head as she walk towards the door. "Uh-huh. Not today. Anyway, I still have to get past Kunou without knocking him out. See you later everyone!"

Nabiki was watching this with some awe and some trepidation. The awe came from seeing how Kasumi, her unassuming older sister, had handled a situation that could have had grave consequences, especially if either father or Akane had reacted in their usual 'hit-first-and-ask-questions-a-lot-later' mode. It always surprised her whenever Kasumi did that, especially since it was so unexpected. The trepidation came from realizing that Akane was not going to take this well at all, and that Ranma's other fiancees, namely Ukyou and Shampoo would also act in a manner similar to her little sister.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything however, Kasumi held up a hand.

"Please listen," she began, those two words having more of an effect on the people gathered in this room than the words of the Emperor himself. "Ranma has suffered a little bit of a head trauma, and the worst thing to do would be to forcibly make her remember things differently."

Akane broke in, "How about I just hit him on the head?"

Kasumi frowned a little, and that was more than enough to make Akane quiet down. "I'm afraid that it isn't that simple. You see, the number of head injuries that Ranma has sustained over the past few months make doing such a thing very risky. Right now, she has a slight personality dislocation, one that is enhanced because of the Jusenkyo curse that she is under. To try to hit her on the head would probably give her amnesia."

Nabiki frowned. "So she can't remember a few things for a while. That's not so dangerous."

The eldest of the Tendo girls shook her head in the negative. "I'm not talking about what is commonly called 'temporary amnesia', Nabiki. I'm talking about the actual condition. If that happens, the person we know as Ranma would disappear entirely, and the shell that is left will not recognize us from minute to minute. She wouldn't even remember if she ate, slept, or what year it is. The real point is the fact is that amnesia is permanent, non-recoverable brain damage. What's happened right now is recoverable, but only given time and effort at being kind."

She then looked at Akane. "I want you to protect her as much as possible, keep her from getting hit on the head or in fights, and do not act surprised at some of the things she does. I want you to make sure that she isn't acting too overly feminine either, but just as any other girl. Can you do that for me?"

Akane wanted to do something else at the moment, but kept those thoughts to herself. "Of course, Oneechan. I'll do my best."

Kasumi turned to the fathers next. "I want the two of you to stop trying to push Ranma and Akane together for a while. If you do so, we risk losing the Ranma we know completely as it is possible two entirely different ideas will be too much for her to take. We don't know how female she is now, so discretion is better on the subject of the engagement."

Genma and Soun looked at one another, but couldn't really say a word against it. Kasumi was the closet thing that they had to a medic in the house, and she did read a lot of Tofu-Sensei's books, papers, and documents. If she said it was dangerous, then it probably was. Soun glumly answered for the two of them. "Agreed."

She then turned to her sister Nabiki. "I want you to keep an eye on her, and try to deflect her other fiancees for a while. If necessary, explain things to them in a way that they will understand. Be careful with Shampoo though, her Japanese isn't the best, and have Mousse or Cologne translate for you if necessary."

Nabiki nodded, realizing how serious this was if Kasumi was acting this way. "I'll do my best, Oneechan."

***

Ranma in the meantime was enjoying herself, finally able to let this side of her have free reign. It was surprising, but she also realized how lucky it had been for her that Kasumi was the one who had caught her exploring her feelings. If it had been her father, or anyone else for that matter, there would have been things thrown around. Probably herself after being called a hentai by Akane.

Ranma was just about to leap up onto the fence to walk to school when she realized that she wouldn't be able to do that. Giggling to herself, Ranma then realized that Shampoo would miss her usual 'target' since she would be looking for a boy or girl with a pig-tail walking on a fence to knock down instead of a rather cute looking girl in a school uniform walking down the street. _Goddess above, I didn't realize how much of an advantage that this could be. Too bad it won't last too long, I best enjoy this while I can._

She smiled happily to herself, glad that at least one person in her family was able to accept her for who she was, and who she might be. That was the only way for her to understand what Kasumi had said the night before about this not being permanent unless she wanted it too be. Shaking her head, Ranma decided that she'd worry about it later, especially since she was still so excited at actually being able to look pretty.

That was when she heard a familiar sound, of a bicycle being ridden at almost inhuman speeds with an uncanny amount of skill. Ranma looked up to see Shampoo riding fast, looking out in front of her as she tried to spot her 'Airen', not even noticing her as she zipped past. The new hairdo that Kasumi had suggested last night and had spent sometime going over was certainly a bit of a success. It was hard to believe that such a simple change could make people overlook who she was. Ranma shouldn't have been so surprised however, as she had made a similar mistake when Akane's hair had been cut so long ago.

That was when she spotted the schools gates and started to walk quickly towards them. While Ranma was used to running the last little bit to school, especially since she usually had to take care of one Kunou or another, this time she wanted to savour the experience. Besides, from what she saw in school, most girls didn't go barging around and through everything in their way, depending more on brains to take care of situations. The exceptions to this were the girls she knew, or who wanted to know her.

Ukyou, Shampoo, Akane, and Kodachi weren't the most normal of girls, especially in Japanese society.

As Ranma walked into the gate, Tatewaki failed to notice her. In fact, it seemed that no-one looked at her, which was a disappointment to the teenage girl. From what everyone had told her, she expected at least the other girls in school to notice who she was, especially since Ranma was the only red headed female in the school. It would have been nice to make a few friends who weren't romantic interests, extortionists, or enemies.

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued on into the school and to her classroom.

***

Ukyou smiled as she entered the school building. So far, her morning had gone fairly well, with no major problems and Shampoo being angry and not having run into Ranma. She was surprised to note that Kunou was still standing, something that wouldn't have happened if Akane or Ranma had arrived. It was amazing that he hadn't missed more classes than he did, given the almost constant damage Kuno suffered in his pursuit of 'the pig-tailed girl' and Akane.

Chuckling to herself, she went into her assigned room, noting that most of the others in class had already arrived as well. As Ukyou put her briefcase on her desk, she noticed the new girl standing near the window. She couldn't see her face, but that red hair was almost the same colour as Ranma's when he was splashed with water. Not that he would ever stay that way longer than absolutely necessary. She did seem cute however, and she didn't seem to know anyone there. Probably a new student to the school.

Grinning, Ukyou went over to the girl, knowing that she would probably be taken for a very handsome young man. She had that effect on a lot of girls, and some boys, and they had a good reason for thinking that at times. Given that she usually dressed in a boys school uniform, and was very adept at passing herself off as a young man, even to the point of using slight body movements unconsciously, most girls did attempt to make themselves noticeable to her at least once. Even after her secret was revealed, some of the girls still did it, hoping to get a slight ego boost.

Appraising the girl quickly, she went up to her and said, "So, are you new to the area as well as the school?"

The red head turned around and smiled, causing Ukyou to stop breathing. "No, silly! Anyways how do you like the new hairdo? I asked Kasumi to style it this way this morning. Isn't it nice?"

The okonomiyaki chef sputtered, desperately trying to come to terms with this shock. "R..Ranchan? What the...why....how did...."

Ranma frowned, and put a hand to her scarlet locks. "What...you don't like it?" she pouted.

Used to the 'kawaii' act from some girls, Ukyou raised her hands in denial. "No...it isn't that...it's just...it's so feminine....so unlike you...."

The new woman raised an eyebrow. "Sorry if I want to look like a girl, unlike _some_ people I could name..." She giggled slightly, to let her know she wasn't completely serious. "Sorry, Ucchan. It's just I was so proud of this look, and to have you insult it..."

Ukyou smiled nervously. At least that part of her Ranchan hadn't changed - even if it appeared everything else had. "Sorry about that. So...why did you get-"

"Hello, everyone!" The cheery, childlike voice of Ninomiya Hinako pierced through the classroom, bringing the students to attention. Akane ran in a split second later, narrowly avoiding another tardy mark - and another session with the water buckets. The child-woman walked to her desk, and swiftly went through the roll.

"Saotome?"

"Here!" Ranma said cheerily, raising her hand.

Whispers spread around the room, the surprise unmistakable in the faces of the students. Hinako-sensei raised her hand for silence, and eyed the redhead critically. "Saotome-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any reason for your profound change in attire? I am well aware of your curse, but this is a remarkable change from your usual uniform."

"Yes, I know." Ranma looked ashamed for a moment. "I'm sorry for the clothes I wore when I was first here."

"Uh...Hinako-sensei?" Akane raised her hand timidly for attention before Hinako-sensei could comment.

"Yes, Tendo-kun?"

Akane stammered, unsure of how to describe the morning's events. "Ranma...I...There is an explanation for Ranma's change. If you like, may I give it to you in private after class?"

The dark-haired child pondered the offer for a moment, then nodded. "That will be acceptable." She then turned back to the roll.

Morning class was a strange one for Ukyou Kuonji. She found Hinako's English lessons to pale in interest to the "new student" who sat two desks down. Ukyou stared at the young woman joyfully writing away, trying to find some hint of *him*, of the man she had fallen in love with, her heart failing her at the lack of success. Dark thoughts, speculations flew through her mind unbidden, fears from her worst nightmares coming to haunt her waking moments. Why...why was her Ranchan, the strong man she had come to know and love, eschewing all of that, all he was...to live as a girl?

Akane. She had to know; the two lived together in the same house, and, from what she had told Hinako-sensei, had some sort of explanation why. Mind racing, she brought out a piece of paper and began to write.

Akane -

What happened? Why is Ranchan acting like a girl?

Ukyou.

She purposefully folded the paper, wrote Akane's name on the note, and sent it down to her. Ukyou desperately tried to attune her mind to Hinako's lesson; unfortunately, life was intruding. A moment later, a piece of paper landed on her desk. Anxious for some news, she unfolded the note, and spread it flat across her desk.

What Ukyou saw was enough to make her ill. The note wasn't from Akane...but from Ranma. Cute little hearts and "suki" kanji dotted the paper, and the neat handwriting looked far more careful than her fiancee's messy scrawl. The message itself was almost enough to drive her to tears.

_* * * * * * * * * __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __*__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *_

Ucchan -

HI! Just to let you know, I'm not angry about the hair comment. Considering I've never really had it styled before, it probably caught you off-guard. So...do you like it? Kasumi did a wonderful job on it this morning, and helped me with my makeup and everything! Sorry if I got tired of looking like a tomboy, but I felt that a change was necessary. Besides, look at the attention it's getting me. The others can't keep their eyes off of me! Anyway, can't wait until we can talk at lunch. See ya there! ^_^

Ranchan

_* * * * * * * * * __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __* __*__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *__ *_

Ukyou put her face in her hands, not wanting the others to see the tears threatening. Ranchan, HER Ranchan, was gone...disappeared behind this woman's face. She hadn't felt this dark, this hopeless...since a six-year-old boy walked out of her life. The boy next to her had to nudge her to get her to accept the next note.

This one was the one she had been wanting, the one explaining this madness. Akane's handwriting was a lot messier than usual, almost rendering the characters unreadable. It was clear she was under some stress in writing it, as there were a number of eraser marks on the sheet, and most of the sentences were clipped and short.

Ukyou -

I'm sorry. Deity, it's all my fault. I wish it wasn't but it is. If I could take it all back I would. All we can do now is wait and hope.

This morning, Ranma insulted my cooking. I hit him into the pond. When she got out, she started acting like a girl. Kasumi looked at her, and figured out. I hit her too much. The last one jarred her brain. She has "personality dislocation" brought on by repeated head blows. Her Jusenkyo curse did the rest. Kasumi said that he may come back in time, but that's all we can do, save make sure she doesn't get hit again. For now, Kasumi wants me to watch over her and make sure she doesn't act too feminine.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

Akane.

Ukyou turned to look over at her short-haired rival. Akane just stared back at her, her face a mask of dark, swirling emotions. The brown eyes held the look of one shell-shocked, a blank stare that told of some recent tragedy. All she did upon looking at Ukyou's questioning gaze was nod.

The note Akane had written, along with the hopelessness in her eyes, drove any anger from Ukyou's mind. There was no question about it: Akane was suffering greatly from this. She had inflicted a terrible blow on one she loved, perhaps killing...no, worse than killing him. The body was alive and functioning quite well, but the mind inside...the soul...was twisted, changed at her hands into a form that both Akane and Ranchan would have abhorred. In that sense, it would have been better if Ranma had been killed by Akane's blow, rather than live like this.

The chef turned back to the two notes, and looked morosely at them. So different...so opposite. One held joy, happiness at life and the world in general. The other spoke of death, of a darkness unbreachable. In her mind, there was no contest which one had to be answered first.

Akane -

Right now I should be furious at you. Unfortunately, I can't be. You are sorry for what you did, and there was no way you could have known what would happen. I will abide by Kasumi's wisdom, and will help you in taking care of Ranchan. Sorry, sugar, but in this case I insist.

For now, I propose a truce. Nobody goes after Ranchan in any way, shape, or form. Moreover, if Shampoo or Kodachi come calling (and they will), we defend her from their advances and/or attacks. This also applies to any guys who may come calling, as "she" may do something that "he" may regret later. Deal?

Ukyou.

She sent off the note, then turned to see Akane's response to it. The tomboy opened it without smiling, read the note...then nodded back.

Ukyou smiled. One crisis was taken care of; Akane would have help enough to get through this. She only hoped there'd be help for her...Ukyou turned her eyes to the second note, and debated how to answer it. Ranchan would be expecting some sort of answer from her...but the note was filled with so much fluff. What could she answer from it? Determined to write something, she bit her lip, straining her brain for the response.

Ranchan -

Yes, I do like your new hairstyle. It is most certainly a change for you, and it was one that I wasn't expecting. I imagine you have a lot to talk about at lunch, and I look forward to what you have to say.

Ucchan

As she watched the young girl read the note, Ukyou swore she saw a private, secretive smile cross her features, an instant before it broadened to a full, cute-girl grin. She had a feeling that lunch was going to be quite interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Three:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:

Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:

Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:

Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Ichinohei Hitomi, and Katrina Lee Halbred

***

Ranma smiled broadly as the class broke up for lunch, little bits and pieces of "her" life flying through the young woman's mind. She had no regrets about her new existence so far; truth to tell, Ranma found some of the attention she was getting...the lustful stares of the men, a few envious looks from the women... thrilling. It was as though the dress had changed her into a new person - which, in a sense, it did. She could go places and do things forbidden to him, and relish in the sights and textures offered her there. Yes, it did have its disadvantages, such as possible friction with Mom and different viewpoints from Ryouga and Shampoo...but right now she didn't care. Right now she was enjoying herself too much. On top of that, Akane and Ukyou, the two closest friends she had, were taking it well for the most part. It took a bit of time for her childhood friend to adjust (the look on her face as she read the note was horrifying), but the strong, supportive friend quickly exerted herself. Akane was still blaming herself for what happened, and was compensating for her guilt by watching over her like a little sister. Ranma liked that...she'd always wanted to be close to Akane, rather than the fighting enemies they seemed to be all too often.

She rose from her desk slowly, pausing at the feel of soft fabrics caressing her legs as she stood. Ranma walked slowly over to her friends, and sat down next to them.

"Uh...Akane?" The voice she used now was just how Kasumi had taught her the night before: soft, unassuming, with just the slightest lilt to it.

The tomboy turned from her thoughts and stared at her changed fiancee. "Yes, Ranma?"

"Do you have my lunch? Kasumi said you'd bring it." She smiled, the coup-de- grace on the act.

Akane blinked, still not used to her fiancee's mannerisms. "Uh...sure. Here." She handed her fiance the bento box. Ukyou came forward from her seat, and sat down beside them.

"So...Ranma. Why the new look?" Ukyou stared at her with a mild degree of skepticism.

Ranma shrugged. "Well...I got tired of being a tomboy." She looked down at her feet, humbly ashamed. "I wanted people to notice me..."

Akane coughed. "Ranma? I know you've probably told us your life story plenty of times, but please...for us, could you tell us once more?"

The new woman perked up. She'd been expecting this..."Well, I was born in Tokyo, the only daughter of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. When I was five, Pop, who wanted me to carry on Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts, took me from my home to train. Mom made him promise to not raise me to be a tomboy, to make sure I learned how to act like a girl when I wasn't in the middle of training or exercises. After Jusenkyo, we nearly got killed because of that."

"When did you first meet me?" Ukyou piped, hoping that the memories could bring her out of it.

"Well...we were both six. Pop had me steal from your father's okonomiyaki cart everyday. We became friends, and sparred together. Of course, the funny thing was, you thought I was a guy, and I thought you were! Our parents, thinking the same thing, engaged us to each other, causing that whole mess with the yatai." She reached a hand over to Ukyou's. "I am sorry about that."

Ukyou cried bittersweet tears, and tried to smile. "It's okay, Ranchan. It's okay..."

Ranma looked sad at her friend's tears, then continued, her voice softer than before. "Anyway, most of the rest you know...the cat-fist...Jusenkyo..."

"Tell us about Jusenkyo," Akane interjected.

The girl's face darkened. "I...Pop always wanted a boy and he made no effort to conceal his desires. One day, we went to this 'training ground'. Some training ground. Pop found the spring he wanted, then shoved me in." Tears formed in her blue eyes, the traumatic 'memory' within her changed in her mind's eye. "I felt...I felt myself grow...warp...I rose from the water, and found..."

"It's okay, Ranma." Akane reached across the table, and gave Ranma a comforting hug. "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just that...this change is so sudden."

"Yeah. It took me awhile for me to even be able to wear a dress without wincing. I'll never be able to get over some things, though."

"Some things?" The pair looked at her curiously.

Ranma turned beet red from mock embarrassment. "Didn't you know? I...I like girls."

The two facefaulted. The broad smile on Ranma's face was genuine, such was her humor.

"Don't worry, though. I understand you two aren't interested in me, so it's no big deal."

Akane and Ukyou looked at each other with a look of absolute incredulity. After a moment of trying to hold in their hilarity, the two started giggling. Ranma looked at them, blue eyes full of innocence.

"Uh...am I missing something?"

"Oh, nothing..." The two smiled at each other secretively. Ranma looked wide- eyed at the pair.

"What...you two DO like girls? It would explain your clothing, Ucchan..."

"Er...we're undecided yet," Akane said diplomatically. She coughed once, and figured the truth was best, albeit in a skewed way. "We...like both...sorta."

"Ah," Ranma whispered, desperately wishing she had a tape recorder...or a Nabiki. The group then turned their attention back to the meal.

Suddenly Ranma sat up, startled. Her ears twitched slightly, and she looked to the much-maligned outside wall.

"Down!" She ducked behind one of the desks, just before the wall in question blew to pieces.

"NIHAO!" Shampoo burst (literally) into the room, ramen in hand. She looked around the room for her airen, initially finding no success. "Airen? Where airen?" She gestured violently to the pair of fiancees at a table. "You. Spatula Girl and Not- nice Girl. Where Ranma?"

"I'm right here, Shampoo."

The entire room looked to the flaming redhead standing next to the girls. Ranma stood there in her school outfit, her eyes cold from anger, slender fists clenched. Her soft soprano dripped with fury. "Shampoo. I am sick and tired of your constant efforts to kill everyone around me. I am well aware of your feelings toward me, but you will never harm them again. Got that?"

Shampoo blinked. Her airen...in girl form...in a dress...willingly? In her mind, there was only one explanation. She put the ramen down, and readied herself for combat.

"What pervert girls do to Ranma? Why he girl?"

The growl from Ranma's throat sent her bristling with fear. "I am, and have always been, a girl. While I am ashamed of my past efforts to deceive you, I have told you the truth on a number of occasions. Now leave, before I get _really_ angry."

Shampoo nodded sadly. "I see. Pervert girls use shampoo, make you forget you boy, want girl for girl things. No worry, Ranma. Make better, once kill them and use 119." She leapt for the girls with the savagery of a mountain cat.

"NOOO!" The howl of rage was like one they hadn't ever seen from Ranma. She leapt in front of Shampoo, and deflected her attack with ease. A moment later, the Amazon found herself at the receiving end of a viciously fast Amaguriken, not quite as powerful but far more difficult to block. She flew back to the near wall, unconscious. Ranma approached her still form, and carried her to the table. She then looked to her friends, concern etched on her features.

"Uh...Akane? Could you take care of Shampoo?" The girl looked rather sheepish.

"Take care?"

Ranma pantomimed pouring water over her head. "Cold water. Sorry, but her cursed form scares the heck out of me."

Akane smiled and went to get some water, while Ranma went to examine the now-demolished wall. Ukyou approached her friend carefully.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" She noticed the tears falling down her face, smudging her makeup.

"She can't keep on doing that," she muttered. "She just can't. I'm afraid, Ucchan...afraid of what I might do to her. I know about her Amazon honor and all, but it's going to get her killed."

Ukyou looked with worry at her friend. The Ranma she remembered would have hesitated to confront Shampoo directly, and would have pulled his punches. This girl did neither, and would probably have killed if the battle continued. True, she still held concern over a vanquished foe, just like her Ranchan...but with her and Shampoo, it seemed the stakes were higher...dangerously higher. This was something that bore closer scrutiny, before something happened they all would regret.

***

Ranma walked out in the open air, reveling in the feel of the wind against her bare legs. The plan was working almost too well: Her family was hooked thanks to Kasumi, and Ukyou was hooked thanks to Akane. She'd have to do a bit more convincing job with Shampoo; however, chances are one visit and one application of Formula 119 would convince them. Also, the fight between them was classic: by speeding up the Amaguriken, the punches were softer than maximum, but faster overall, giving the appearance of going all-out. That - hitting a girl without holding back - was something Ranma would never have done...before now. She giggled slightly at the ingenuity of the deception, then smiled at the sound.

There once was a time that such a giggle would have her worried, back when she actually cared about being 100% guy. Now, though...she was having too much fun. This girl stuff - dressing up and looking pretty, smiling and laughing all the time - it was almost like a costume party to her. Ranma could be someone else, live out a different person's life, all without the recriminations of being branded a pervert. She wondered how long it would last before she went back...a week? A month?

Forever?

The old guards around her mind chose that moment to fight, to urge her to give up this charade and be a man again. Memories flooded her, of each fight she'd had to keep what was left of him, to not give in to what she was now doing. It took a moment (and a pleasant look downward) to come back to herself, and continue on her way. Ranma skipped away lightly, reveling in the freedom, until she arrived at her destination - and stopped.

The room in front of her was forbidden ground, a place no man had gone before - at least, not without an animal form or a horde of angry women chasing after. She steeled herself for the sights to come, and purposefully opened the door.

Her eyes widened - but only for a moment. Dozens of women sat on benches in various levels of undress, each of them stopped what they were doing - and turned to her, staring at the newcomer. After a second's hesitation, she walked over to a private corner of the locker room, unable to shake off the feel of twenty eyes boring down on her. Ranma nervously undressed, as though still in her guy-form, and put on the tight-fitting gym outfit.

"Hey, Ranchan." Ukyou, another semi-outcast in the locker room, sat down to join her friend. "What's up?"

Ranma looked at the chef, and frowned. "Why are all these girls staring at me? It's like they think I'm a boy or something."

"Er...well..." Ukyou tried to come up with something to say. "It's because of your curse. It kinda freaks them out, you know?"

Ranma nodded, knowing the feelings all too well. "Yeah, I know...still, I am a girl, or at least I wanna be. I never asked to be a boy, you know."

"I know..." Ukyou stopped her preparations for a moment, and thought about Ranma's words. Something about them seemed odd to her, even for this "new" Ranma. It was almost as if...no. Her Ranchan would never do that...She had to know.

"Ranma," Ukyou said, turning towards the shorter girl and grabbing her by both arms so that she couldn't escape, "What did you mean by what you just said?"

Ranma, in the meantime, had looked up at Ukyou with some anticipation, expecting the question to come. That anticipation turned to a somewhat muted disappointment, a schooled response to the situation. "What do you mean Ucchan?"

Ukyou couldn't help but notice the quick changes in expression, a sudden doubt running through her mind at what just happened. Still, it didn't hurt to find out, "You just said that you want to be a girl and that you didn't ask to be a boy."

Ranma turned her head down for a second, and then mumbled in a barely audible voice. "You know how my dad raised me, and how much he wanted a boy. For a time, I actually forgot that I was a girl, until puberty that is. By then dad had me dying my hair and bandaging my chest, even enrolling me in an all boys school."

She shrugged out of Ukyou's loosened grasp and turned away, clutching her arms. "Do you know what it's like to think that you're a boy for a while? To act and be one to everybody around you and never be yourself? I was caught up in my dad's lie for so long. Too damn long."

She suddenly hit the locker in front of her, causing all the other girls who had gone back to what they were doing to pause. Everyone strained their ears to the words that the redhead was saying, each word causing them to reconsider their original thoughts about her. "Dad really wanted a boy, and by pushing me into that hot water spring, he got one. I've had to pretend that I was a boy for so long, I've actually forgotten what it was like to be me. To be a girl. I finally had it this morning, and decided my mom was right. I am a girl, I am fairly pretty, and that I should stop being such a tomboy."

Ranma turned back to the taller girl, tears in her eyes, and suddenly grabbed hold of her sobbing, "I didn't like pretending, and I still don't. I never wanted this damn curse, and I never wanted the complications that go with it."

Ukyou stood there in shock for a moment, and then put her arms around her sobbing friend, stroking her head. She _had_ forgotten what it was like to be considered a boy, and the strain that it had put on her. Since coming to Furinkan, the problem was alleviated somewhat, but she was used to the stares and whispers that surrounded her, surrounded all of them really. For the girl in front of her, who wanted to be "herself" again, it was probably a lot worse._ I'm sorry, Ranchan. I forgot how much pain living that sort of life could cause._

The other girls looked away, somewhat ashamed of themselves for the thoughts that they had been thinking about Ranma. It was obvious that she was not the boy she used to be and thus not a hentai, a male trying to use a curse to get a look at them. She was now just a girl who seemed to have been forced towards becoming something that she didn't want to be. Most of the women made a silent promise to themselves to treat Ranma as a girl from now on.

***

Gymnastics had turned out to be a very pleasant surprise, especially since after her slight 'emotional breakdown' in the locker room, all the girls treated her as though she had always been a girl. For the first time in a long time, Ranma actually felt like she belonged. She was starting to make real friends in school without all of the usual worries that making friends would cause. They were actually talking _to_ her rather than about her. A big improvement, in the redhead's opinion.

The locker room was also a big improvement as well.

When she had changed with the other boys in the school, Ranma always had to be cautious, especially when taking a shower after class. There had been numerous attempts to splash her with cold water on many occasions, sometimes succeeding. There were a lot of males who thought that her having a female form would be great. At least from their point of view. Ranma had never really liked change rooms because of that.

Everything was definitely looking up in a lot of unexpected little ways as well. The men were actually treating her with a respect that they hadn't while she was a boy. Instead of the silly and embarrassing questions and assumptions about her sex life, they actually asked questions about what she was like, and what she liked. Before this change the conversations Ranma had involved what sort of ability he had to get girls to like him, or when his next fight would be.

To be treated as someone normal was a pleasant change for the former boy.

As she left school with Akane, Ranma smiled at her friend. It was necessary to convince her that the blow to the head was the cause of her change, but there had to be some way to get Akane out of the funk that she was feeling because of it. "Say Akane...Why don't we go shopping tonight with Ucchan? Mom should be back home by now, and you know how she likes to take us to the malls. Besides, with Konatsu- chan there, her restaurant should do OK."

Akane turned and smiled a little. While she was sorry about what she had done to her fiancee, to the man she loved, she was also somewhat glad to see the red head having so much fun. In all the time Akane had known Ranma, the redhead had always been serious, fun not really being part of the equation. "OK. Let's wait for her and then go home together. Besides, there's a sale on, and we could pick up a couple of new blouses."

Unfortunately for the two of them, Kunou was standing at the gate, looking for his two favourite people in the school. He didn't know why, but he had somehow missed both of them when they came into the school this morning, his usual challenge going unmatched. It was a change in his routine that he did not like very much, and he was wondering what was going on. When he saw Akane standing in front of the door, he also saw his 'pig-tailed girl' wearing a school uniform and sporting a new hair-do. _Oh, my lovely pig-tailed vision. Although you have changed those glorious scarlet locks, I know you did it for me._

He ran towards them, shouting, "Akane! Pig-tailed girl! I resign myself to your loveliness, and I will date you!"

Ranma spun, actually surprised for once. She hadn't expected to see Kunou for a while, and that he recognized her now was not good. Letting her anger show, Ranma was about to go after him and knock him out when she noticed that Akane had reacted first.

Remembering her promise to Kasumi, Akane had reacted instantly to Kunou's attempt to get near them. She darted forward, grabbed one of the kendo practitioners' outstretched arms, and tossed him to the ground where she proceeded to hit him in several vital areas. Finally finished, and sure that he would be down long enough not to do anything, she ran her hands through her hair. "Leave us alone Kunou. Ranma and I want nothing to do with you."

Kunou started to get back up, "I know that you would marry that excuse for a man, but I will not allow it. Where is that cur Saotome?"

Ranma had walked up by this time, "I'm here Kunou-sempai, and I'll tell you myself. I, Ranma Saotome, do hereby declare that I am not, and have never been, interested in you. I am a lesbian you idiot, and if you haven't figured it out by now, you never will!"

Kunou's mind shut down for a moment, trying to understand what was being said. He knew that the girl before him, his scarlet haired beauty, shared the same name as his hated enemy, but for her to declare that she did not like him, but those of the same sex as her? Ridiculous! "Oh my beauty, what horrors has that immoral, dishonourable Saotome done to you that you would spur me and all men? I will avenge myself against him for you!"

Ranma looked at the idiot before her, incredulous. No matter what had happened, no matter how many times he observed or saw, he never got it. It was useful at times, but it was time to put this at an end, "Kunou, you idiot! I am the male Ranma Saotome as well! It's my cursed form! I LIKE GIRLS AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR IDIOCY!"

She then punted him into the sky...

***

Shampoo watched this from her perch on a tree just outside the school. She still couldn't believe that her airen was acting like a girl. Despite what had happened in the classroom, she was convinced that Ranma's brain had been affected by a shampoo or a spice of some type. Seeing the violent girl and the spatula-wielding one acting so friendly was also annoying. Perhaps her great grandmother could help. _Don't worry, Ranma. I will find a way to rescue you from these two violent girls who **think** that they have a claim on you. I will change you back to the man you were!_


	4. Chapter 4

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Four:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Ichinohei Hitomi, and Katrina Lee Halbred

***

Ukyou came out of the school, looking at the fuming Ranma and the frustrated Akane. Something was obviously wrong... Ranma seemed to be sulking, her arms crossed in front of her. "What happened? Why are you two in a bad mood?"

Akane answered as Ranma continued to mumble to herself. "That idiot Kunou came on to us again, and he also said he couldn't believe Ranma when she told him she was a lesbian. She told him straight out that both of her forms were her, and then punted him away. I should have been faster."

Ranma had finally finished cursing under her breath and calmed herself down. "It's OK now. Although he is crazy. I do happen to have a question about what he said however."

Akane looked at her, "What's bothering you about that? He was just spouting off his usual nonsense."

The redhead turned to look at Akane, a curious and interested look on her face. "He said that you wanted to marry me. Is that true Akane? Do you really like me that much?"

Ukyou's eyebrows shot up. *Oh great! We forgot about Kunou and his big mouth, not that it could really be kept a secret from her for long. Masaka! How are we going to get out of this one?*

Akane looked distinctly uncomfortable as she answered, "Well, it started back when your father told mine that a boy was coming here to get engaged to either Nabiki, Kasumi, or me. The family sort of agreed we'd be engaged since I already told everyone that I didn't like boys."

Ranma shook her head, "I remember that Akane. You were angry when you found out about my male form. We only became friends after I managed to explain everything to you. Tell me what he's talking about now, however."

Ukyou came to Akane's rescue, although not in the way the short black haired girl would have expected. "Well, remember how we told you in class we were undecided?"

Ranma looked over at Ukyou. "Yeah?"

Ukyou continued, "Well, the reason we're undecided is that we both like you sort of, but we're unsure about your feelings. After all, none of us have ever dated one another, and you do happen to have a male form." She laughed nervously, "Perhaps Akane and I should ask you to go on dates with the two of us on alternating nights or weekends, just to see how it is."

Ranma's eyes opened wide, excitement clearly showing on her face, "You mean it? The two of you will take me out on dates?"

To the absolute horror of the two girls, Ranma shouted "Yatta!" and proceeded to give each of them a quick, exultant kiss. The freed girl ran down the street, giggling with delight.

***

Kunou was sitting in a tree, not too far away from the school. While Ranma's kick had lacked none of it's usual force, she had not been paying attention to where she had been aiming. His brain, already overloading from information, was shorting out as he observed his scarlet haired beauty, as she kissed both Akane and the boy Ukyou happily. He started to mutter, "Her name is Ranma Saotome...She doesn't like boys...She loves Akane..."

Since his mind couldn't accept there being anyone else in the center of his two loves universe, he came to the obvious conclusion. Well, obvious for him really. "Saotome, you sorcerer! What have you done to so corrupt these youthful beauties into believing these lies about themselves and me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. I shall avenge myself and them and force you to remove your foul spell!"

Unnoticed by him was a small white cat with a purple mane and wearing hair elastics. Shampoo had heard what Ranma had shouted. She also observed the kisses and the manner in which Ranma had conducted herself afterwards, except she had reached a different conclusion from the kendoist. _So, violent tomboy and spatula girl have enchanted Ranma in some manner so that he only thinks of them have they? I will find out what spell they used, and then I shall rescue my airen. There is no way I am going to let those two twist Ranma so that he doesn't love me!_

As Kunou raved, the cat leapt down from the tree and went home to find some hot water and another suit of clothes.

***

When Ranma arrived home, she was greeted with enthusiasm by her mother. "Welcome home, dear. Why don't you go get washed up and then we'll make supper?"

Ranma smiled as her mother fussed over her. She hadn't admitted it to herself then, but she really enjoyed how mom had made a big deal out of things when she had been 'Ranko.' To be able to spend time with her mother as herself (and enjoy it) was so much better than worrying about ending up committing seppuku. "Mom? I was wondering if we could go shopping after supper with Akane and Ucchan. Would that be OK?"

Nodoka smiled, glad to see her child was happy even if she had lost the memory of who she had been. Her son was still there, somewhere within this young girl, but there was also someone there that she had missed spending time with. Whenever she had visited the Tendo household, she had always felt close to Ranko, the somewhat uncontrollable tomboy who was always so happy to see her. Always wondering where Ranma was, Ranko had come to seem like her own daughter, especially after she started to think of both of them together in her mind. Little did she know at the time that the red-headed girl was her own child.

To have her daughter back again was something she had hoped and wished for, but could not say out loud, not wanting to cause trouble for her child. "That would be lovely, Ranma-chan. But go take your bath now, and I'll lay out some clothes for you to wear."

Ranma rushed up and hugged her mother, very happy with how things were going, and then went off for her bath.

Akane looked up at her aunt, afraid of what she might see or hear in the older woman's voice for what she had done to her son. Of all of them, Nodoka had the most to lose since she hadn't seen her child in so long. There were still uncomfortable silences between mother and sont at times, as they still had trouble getting a handle on their rather unique relationship. Despite how much she wanted to do so, there was no sense in putting it off, however..."Are...are you all right, Auntie Saotome?"

Nodoka smiled at the two of them. "Yes Akane-chan. What happened this morning was karma, and not really anyone's fault." Her smile widened. "You know, in a way I'm glad it happened. It gives me some time to spend with my daughter, and possibly a way to recover the closeness of the relationship we lost when I discovered the truth."

She gestured at the table, "So how did things go at school today? Did my daughter meet any handsome young men?"

At that, Ukyou and Akane started to giggle, and then broke out laughing as they started to explain everything that happened and what Ranma said about who she liked.

***

Ranma smiled as she walked through the spacious mall, her heart singing at the possibilities to come. Things had gone very well after her bath, and her mother had shown her several makeup tricks to make herself look better. Her comments about Ranma finally becoming a young lady made the redhead's heart leap for joy. If there was one person that she wanted help and approval from, especially with this 'forbidden' side of her being, it was her mother.

She thought back to what was going on, and took a quick glance at Akane and Ukyou, who were still staring at her in amazement.

After their baths, Akane had chosen a rather nice brown skirt and white blouse combination while Ukyou had put back on her school uniform. It was Ranma's outfit that was the surprising part to them. It also made them a little sick at how sugary sweet it was.

Ranma and her mother, after some discussion, had brought out one of her more feminine, wide-skirted dresses, a deep maroon outfit trimmed in lace. It was one of the nicer ones in Ranma's limited collection, but extremely cute as well. Her mother had helped in that image by giving her some white stockings to wear with it, as well as a pair of black patent flats. The makeup they had applied had completed the transformation, granting the young woman astounding beauty.

Ranma had eye shadow, blush, lipstick, and mascara on, and her mother had also applied eyeliner and lip liner as well. It was an amazing effect, highlighting areas in such a way it made her school makeup pale in comparison. To say that she was now extremely feminine would be quite an understatement.

The group strolled into one of the clothing stores, though all eyes turned to the 'new woman' in the group. Ranma looked around at the store, her eyes glazed over as though she viewed heaven. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to calm down...but only a bit. This had been what she wanted, to live and be treated as a woman, and the representation of things womanly was now spread out before her like a banquet.

And, like anyone hungry, she went into the feast.

The two teenagers watching over the girl rolled their eyes, not believing the spectacle before them. Ranma bounced from rack to rack, eyes dazzling at the sheer beauty of the garments before them. She looked at the collection of dresses, blouses, and other garments, eagerly picking up several of them to see how they'd look on her, and trying on a few for fit and look. She was in heaven; for perhaps the first time in her life, Ranma actually _felt_ like a woman, rather than a man or some person or being in- between. At that moment, she didn't give a damn about who she was before, only who she was at the moment, and who she could be. In a strange way, it was terrifying, but exhilarating; she was losing himself, but she didn't care.

True to form, it couldn't last.

Shampoo had managed to catch sight of them as they had boarded the bus for the mall, becoming more concerned when Ranma's mother, who she knew would hold him to the agreement of killing himself, was willingly going along with how Ranma was acting. For the matriarch of the Saotome family to react in such a way told her that the two girls who were her competition for Ranma, had gotten to the older woman as well. The Amazon waited until Ranma went back into one of the changing rooms, slipped in, and attacked.

Quickly shampooing Ranma's hair with Formula 119 and restyling Ranma's pig-tail, she expected a rush of gratitude from her airen, as well as disgust at what Ranma was wearing. Much to the Amazon's surprise, Ranma turned back to her, fire clear as sight in her eyes.

Ranma had actually noticed Shampoo trailing along behind them sometime earlier, and was expecting the attack. Indeed, she had arranged herself at this place for just such a purpose. "Shampoo, can't you take a hint? I told you I don't like what you're doing, and I don't care if you think I'm a man. I am a woman, and despite liking other women I'm not going to marry you! Don't you dare try to brainwash me again!"

Turning to the full-length mirror, she put her hand to her hair. The growl in her voice broadcast her frustrations, and let the warrior know her offense. "Do you know how long it took me to style my hair? And you ruined it in a few seconds with that shampoo of yours."

Turning back angrily, she said in a low, menacing voice that brooked no contradictions, "If you ever try that again, it won't be me who gets killed over your village honour...but you."

She then held Shampoo's chin and kissed her on the cheek.

Shampoo's eyes widened as she looked into the angry face and recognized that kiss. The same kiss that she had given Ranma so long ago in her village. The Kiss of Death.

Shampoo sputtered, trying to come to grips with this new problem. Whatever those two had done, they had made Ranma hate her so much...that she was willing to kill. This was clearly a problem she couldn't handle alone. The young Amazon needed the wisdom of other, wiser souls...She cracked her knuckles, ready for the battle to come. There was only one way to handle this.

"As wish, Ranma." She readied herself in a fighting stance, praying her bluff would work. "If death you wish, death you get."

Much to Shampoo's surprise, Ranma charged in screaming, her lightning-fast fists ready to deal damage. She readied herself for the block...

Strong arms pinned her hands back, immobilizing her and keeping her from defending herself. At the same time, Akane rushed in, tackling Ranma before anything else could happen. Shampoo struggled against her bonds, desperate to flay all of them alive, when a harsh, quiet whisper echoed in her ears.

"Listen to me, Shampoo. Ranma had a head injury this morning. As a result, he thinks he's a girl right now. I dunno why, but he thinks you're a mortal enemy, probably because of how outsider women are treated by your tribe. I know it hurts to see him this way...it hurts me too. But, right now, we don't have a choice. Understand?"

Trembling like a caged cat, her burning eyes locked on the prone form of her airen, Shampoo nodded.

"Now, I am going to release you. Do you promise not to cause any trouble?"

Shampoo forced a smile. She couldn't win here; not like this. She'd be back, though..."Shampoo promise. Shampoo leave for now."

The Amazon looked back to Ukyou, her captor. "Spatula Girl...I wonder. If Shampoo be gentle-nice to girl-Ranma, can Shampoo visit?"

Ukyou's dark eyes burned her reply into her. "That's up to Ranma. Right now, she views you as an enemy; such an impression won't be easy to overcome."

She nodded sadly, in an effort to make her own act convincing. A tear formed in her eyes. "Understand. Bie Liao, Spatula Girl." Shampoo, picked up her shampoo bottle, and walked to the exit. Hibachan had to hear of this...this was worse than bad.

***

That night, the matriarch in question fumed over the day's events. If what she'd heard was true (and she had no reason to doubt her great-granddaughter), the quest to marry Ranma had taken a frightening - and dangerous - turn. Worse, if the stories of head trauma were to be believed, Ranma was in far greater danger than any of them realized. The possibility of never recovering from it - that Ranma would forever think of himself in that manner - was uncomfortably high. She NEEDED to help her son-in-law: the Amazon wisdom was far superior to the local medicine in this respect, and she may be his only chance. Unfortunately, her past manipulations had not made her a welcome figure in the Tendo home.

A knock at the door snapped her from her meditations. A cloaked figure strolled through the restaurant's entrance. The dark eyes that stared out from the cloak were soft, without malice...but searched the surroundings instinctively, like a hunter. With a gentle motion, the figure reached a hand to the clasp, and let the garment fall to the floor.

Cologne smiled. An intellect almost worth dealing with...almost. She offered a hand in greeting. "Hello, Tendo Nabiki. What brings you to our fine establishment?"

The businesswoman locked eyes with her. "I've come to ask you - nicely - to stay away from Ranma, and to tell Shampoo to stop forcing herself on her."

The crone decided to feign ignorance. "And why should I do that?"

The tone of Nabiki's voice was flat, subdued. "Because it might get your precious Shampoo killed. Ranma...isn't right in the head right now. He sustained a head injury this morning, and now thinks he's a girl. Also...he's tried to kill Shampoo, and probably will if they meet again." An eyebrow arched on the teenager's head. "I believe she told you of receiving the Kiss of Death?"

Cologne nodded evenly. "Yes, I am well aware of the events that transpired earlier this evening. Also, thanks to your testimony, I now know what happened to cause Ranma's...change of heart. However, I have no intention of staying away from Ranma, if for no other reason than to chastise him for the 'Kiss of Death' he gave my great-granddaughter." She glared at the young woman, expecting the youngster's bluff to fail.

To the young woman's credit, she smiled. "I was afraid you'd say that. Therefore, you leave me no choice. Your family is not to attempt any harm to the Saotomes, the Tendos, the Kuonjis, or any other Japanese citizen, under any circumstances."

The old woman looked positively amused. "And what do you plan to do to stop me...or for that matter, leave this restaurant unharmed?"

Nabiki showed no fear from the threat; far from it. "Really. Do you think I wouldn't have taken any precautions in this matter?" She held up a small radio. "Right now I have a half-dozen people listening in on this conversation. If you do so much as touch me, or violate my order, you learn, much to your horror, how your own laws taste."

Cologne growled. "Stop speaking nonsense, girl. I am in charge of Amazon law, and will always see to its swift enforcement. There's no way you could turn Amazon law against me."

Nabiki grinned evilly. "True...you are in charge of Amazon law. But, what I am about to tell you is anything but nonsense. You have tried to impose your laws in a society and country to which they do not apply. So...I decided to apply your laws to this place. By those laws, _you_ and Shampoo are the outsiders, not only to Nerima, which is in a way our village, but to Japan. Shall we see how those laws would apply in this situation?"

Cologne smiled in false confidence. "How can the application of our laws, which should have precedence in any matter, put us in the wrong?"

Nabiki continued to smile. "To quote from your own book of laws, 'A woman of the village shall place a kiss of death upon one who threatens death to those of the village. A woman shall also consider any outsider who attempts to take a husband from one of the village someone to be dealt with by death if necessary. For an outsider to use magical means to change or influence a decision, or to threaten a person to decide differently, is to be dealt with by death. If these conditions persist, despite persuasion to the contrary, then the village will declare war on the offending person or group.'"

"Since you are an outsider to this entire country, I have already contacted certain people. If any harm comes to anyone here, by your hand or any of your village, then a state of war will be declared. The Chinese government will not defend you and will help as well, as the Ambassador from China is not willing to go to war with Japan, and by extension the United States, over you and your village." Nabiki spoke with a chilling calm, watching what little blood that remained in Cologne's face drain away. "By applying your laws, which is what you have always wanted, you now stand on the brink of war in which the government of your own country will help us with."

Cologne looked at Nabiki, quite stunned at what this frail girl had managed to do. "If we do anything more against Ranma or any Japanese, then the village will be scattered to the four winds."

Nabiki growled, "Exactly. You and your great-granddaughter have caused enough trouble here. If you cannot take a hint, then you invite war. Just think of what modern weapons will do to the village you worked so hard to maintain. Even martial arts cannot help against so many bombs, bullets, and other weapons of destruction." The woman showed a conciliatory smile for the crone. "Sorry to bother you at such a late hour...but the situation required the urgency. Good night, 'Matriarch'."

With that note, Nabiki turned and left the Nekohanten, leaving a suddenly tired and frightened old woman behind.

***

Ranma looked out at the stars of night, a strange sort of melancholy entering her heart. The day had been like a dream to her, a nightmare turned good, with night's fears proven unfounded. Now...it was time for her to rest, to gather her strength for the coming day.

"Ready to go to sleep, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi looked quizzically at her temporary roommate. True to form, Ranma nodded eagerly.

The young housekeeper went over to her closet. "Ranma-chan...I have a small surprise for you." She looked through the clothes, eventually stopping at a long sheer nightgown of lace and silk. She pulled it out, and handed it to the young redhead.

Ranma turned over the fabric in her hands, a strange mix of awe and curiosity entering her features. "Kasumi...I never quite pictured you to have a nightgown like this..."

For some reason, Kasumi's voice seemed to drop slightly, as though the woman felt the time gone by. "You can have it if you like. I wore stuff like this...in my younger days." As if to punctuate her point, she brought out her own conservative gown, and began to undress.

The smile vanished from Ranma's face as she realized the implications of Kasumi's statement. "Younger days? Kasumi, how old are you?"

"Twenty, you know that." Kasumi grabbed her gown, and put it on.

Somehow, seeing this attractive, talented woman debase herself like this flared... something within Ranma. She grabbed the woman by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Kasumi, listen to me. You are not old; you are a kind, noble, intelligent, sweet soul, who's only just left her teenage years. You've got your whole life left in front of you." The girl stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "Kasumi...last night you did something for me that I can never repay...but I can try. You have to learn to live for yourself, not just for all of us. It is time you started exploring a life beyond these walls."

Kasumi smiled, though with far less of the gentleness of before. "Ranma- chan...I know you mean well...but no. Besides, who'd want me? Everyone sees Kasumi, the dependable housemaiden of the Tendo Dojo, not a woman with wants and needs."

A scarlet eyebrow arched on the young woman's face. She put her hands on her hips. "Until last night, 'everyone' saw only a loudmouthed, masculine martial artist named Ranma. Last night...you taught me to live, to explore who I am." She stepped out of her dress, in order to punctuate the change in her. "Kasumi...Kasumi- oneechan...it is time you did the same."

The smile acquired a touch of humor. "Oneechan, eh? Well...you are like a little sister...or brother...to me. I wish I could, really I do...but where would I start?"

Ranma took off the rest of her clothes, and slipped into the sheer gown. "Fortunately, I do know the answer to that one. You get in your best dress, grab that hunk-of-a-doctor at the clinic, and take him out to dinner. Don't worry about supper tomorrow night; I'll cook, and try to teach Akane while I'm at it."

Kasumi looked at the woman in front of her, a strange mix of awe and surprise on her features. Here they needed to make no pretenses of 'personality dislocation' or other nonsense; this was probably the purest essence of Ranma available. The man/woman who had found her way to the Dojo knew quite well what it was like to hide parts of herself, and the resulting pain it could cause. Now...she was using the wisdom that pain had given her, to show her her own pain and how to fix it. Unsure of what else to do, Kasumi grabbed Ranma in a fierce hug.

"O-okay. I will, though I want you to help me choose the outfit, alright?"

"Deal!" The girl released the embrace, the smile broad on her features. "Now come on. We both need our beauty sleep." The two girls turned off the lights and went to their respective beds, though the energy still lingered in the air, keeping the ladies from slumber.

"Ranma-chan?" Kasumi stared at the ceiling, long-dead thoughts swimming around in her head.

"Yes, Kasumi-oneechan?"

"I was wondering...how long do you plan to stay like this?"

The young lady sighed quietly. "I dunno...I'd like to go at least a month...for certain reasons."

"Certain reasons?"

"Do you remember the Phoenix pill mess, when I was stuck as a girl? How long was I stuck?"

Kasumi pondered this quietly. "About a month and a...you mean..."

Ranma nodded. "Yep. Happened when I was stuck by the Chisuiton, too."

"Oh my..." Kasumi was dumbstruck. For all of the time Ranma was a boy, she never imagined her having a period...until now. "Who did you talk to?"

Ranma shrugged. "Who could I talk to? I bought a pair of small guy's briefs, looked on the box at the directions..."

"That must have been frightening to go through all alone. Mother was already gone when I had my first, but I was at least expecting it."

"That's an understatement. I...it just cut my change in deeper. Guys just don't have periods, you know?"

Kasumi bit her lip. Something about those words..."Ranma-chan, are you a boy or a girl?"

The soft voice that responded was dulled by weariness. "I'm not 100% man anymore...and it's been a long time since I was. You can take that statement any way you want." She turned over on her futon. "Good night, Kasumi-oneechan."

"Good night, Ranma...imooto."

Ranma started at this last statement. Imooto...younger sister. Somehow, it felt...right, proper to her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, her dreams quite different from what they had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Five:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Ichinohei Hitomi, and Katrina Lee Halbred

***

It was over. It was all over.

Ranma knelt proudly in the courtyard, white robe of honour about his strong, muscular frame. His father was right beside him, eyes welling with tears at their dark fate. The Tendos gathered around them, sad yet strangely silent, as though frozen in time. He looked up at the sun, then down at the gleaming blade in his hands.

The time had come for them to die.

Nodoka spoke behind them, her voice dark with anger. "Are you two ready to restore your family's honour?"

"Hai." Ranma spoke emotionlessly; even the slightest allowance for such things would produce a truly unmasculine scene. He picked up the tanto, and held it to his stomach. Genma, beyond words, did the same.

"I declare that we, the members of the clan Saotome, have not followed through on our desired promise, that I be raised to be a 'man among men'. As such, there is only one recourse left to us. May our blood wash away the crimes we have committed." With that, he plunged the blade into his stomach.

The pain he felt as he worked the blade around, assuring the damage far beyond the repair of science, was strangely less than he expected. It felt...cool, almost comforting in a way, as the cuts went deeper into his flesh and into his soul. He closed his eyes as the gentle swish of the katana was heard, then involuntarily winced as the sound came again, closer this time...

Ranma opened her eyes.

Her mother stood there, slowly wiping away the blood from her katana. The Tendos still seemed statues to her, but this time they looked happy, joyous. Nearby, a panda was contentedly playing away with a spare tire.

Nodoka walked over and grabbed Ranma's hand, to help the young woman to her feet. Ranma stood, then noticed her clothes had changed, into a black silk blouse and checkered skirt.

"I...I'm alive..." She experimentally felt her stomach, the place she had so maligned earlier. It felt like there was something missing... but she couldn't quite place what. For some reason, things felt more...wholesome, more alive to her. She looked over at her mother, a quizzical expression on her face.

Nodoka smiled, and hugged her child close. "You are not a 'man among men', Ranma, nor will you ever be, now. Come. It is time to make you a 'woman among women'."

Ranma danced into the house behind her mother, a strange feeling of happiness filling her. For the first time in her life, she was a goddess, a woman of divine beauty capable of stunning the most jaded of beings. Her thoughts drifted to the joys to come, lessons of cooking, of domestic work and flower arranging, of fashion and clothes shopping...

The morning light hit Ranma's face, arousing her from her slumber. She woke up slowly, not really wanting to leave behind the dream she had the night before, a dream where she was given the life she wanted to know so badly. It was so unfair! Her dreams were the only place where she could truly be herself, and actually know what it was like to be a woman, rather than some sex-changing hentai. It would be nice if she was able to go to school as a girl, and to be one around her mother without seeing her expression of distaste. Ranma started to turn over onto her back when she noticed her current gender...and her clothing.

Hoping beyond reason that her dreams were true, she opened her eyes slowly, and noticed that she was in Kasumi's room, right where she went to sleep the night before. The sheer nightgown Kasumi had lent her was still on her body, and showed her figure off quite well. Even though her elder sister had said the gown was hers to keep, Ranma didn't feel right about that, and was DEFINITELY going to help her get her man. Giggling a bit at the strange turn her thoughts had been taking of late, Ranma sighed happily, got up, and went to the toiletry in order to wash up. Akane was there when she arrived, also busy washing.

"Ohayo, Akane-chan!" Ranma said cheerily, "How are you this morning?"

For a moment, Akane turned, slightly angry that Ranma would walk in on her like this. She then saw what the red-headed girl was wearing and calmed down, remembering the day before and what Ranma now remembered about her life. "Ohayo, Ranma. I'm doing pretty good so far. How about you?"

Ranma grabbed her toothbrush. "Fairly well. I was able to sleep quietly for the first time in a long time." She giggled, "I think I'd better hurry, though, since I overslept a bit. Father will want to practice, and I don't think I should disappoint him."

Akane smiled at that. Despite the change in attitude that Ranma had displayed, one thing certainly seemed constant, and that was the fact that she enjoyed the martial arts. "Well, I don't think it will hurt you to miss one day of practice."

Ranma's eyes opened wide, "Are you serious, Akane? Of course it will hurt!"

Akane looked over at Ranma for a second as she was about to start brushing. "What do you mean?"

Ranma turned and looked at Akane like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing that the dark-haired girl didn't know what she was talking about, she rolled her eyes and said, "If I don't get in the exercise, do you know how fat I'll get? I've got to watch my weight if I'm going to keep being the school's cheer leader, not to mention that I still want to look good in the leotard. The rematch with St. Hebrereke's is coming up in a couple of weeks, and I am NOT going to look like a blimp with that...Kodachi there."

To say Akane was a little bit flabbergasted at those words would have been something of an understatement. However, having gotten somewhat used to the surprising things that Ranma had been saying lately, she didn't facefault, but closed her eyes. It took very little imagination to see a huge sweatdrop slowly dropping down the back of her head...

***

Ranma rushed downstairs soon afterwards, wearing one of the Chinese martial arts outfits that she usually wore. There was a slight difference in how she wore it today, however. For once, the young woman wore it with the blouse tucked in, and it was also obvious from how tightly it was pulled that she was wearing a bra. Going out to the back yard, she started to warm up a bit, slowing down her kata just enough so that she was doing it with a smoother line and grace. Her face, which was usually so serious when practicing any form of the arts, was showing a bright and cheery smile as she went through each of the steps.

Soon, Genma appeared and went through his morning warm up, observing as he did the new grace that had gone into his son's form. While not as powerfully done as his son's usual form, there was an undeniable power to the movements. There was more, however, to the way it was performed, and it gave Genma pause to consider what was happening, and if it was actually good for his child.

When he had been bringing up Ranma, he had concentrated on making him as masculine as possible and removing every possible female influence from his life. His first move had been to remove him from his mother's influence, and then to make sure that there was little, if any, contact with any females if at all possible. This had been one of the reasons that he had made sure that Ukyou remained behind. Taking a little girl along on a trip like he had planned, especially one who would make sure that his son was pampered in the extreme, would not be a good idea.

While Genma did enjoy food, and the girl was an excellent cook, if Ranma had grown used to having a large amount of food all the time, his body would burn energy very inefficiently. The best martial artists needed very little to eat because their bodies were always burning whatever was taken in at a ratio of two to one instead of twelve to one. Furthermore, the food energy in rice, which was mostly sugar, was extremely high for a person who could metabolize it right, and the only way to do that was on a near starvation diet, something he himself did not have the advantage of early enough in life.

But was it really the right decision in the long run?

His son had gained in knowledge of the martial arts, and was extremely macho and manly, but there were a lot of things that he could have done better, things that Nodoka would have developed better had she been there. One of the things that Genma was unable to do was give the boy proper emotional and social support, his own experience being stunted due to the amount of time he had spent with his own master, Happousai. If Ranma had learned a few social graces, and had also learned that women were more than the extreme stereotypes that were in books and texts, then perhaps the engagement and planned marriage between Akane and Ranma could have gone a lot better.

But now, the possibility loomed over him that he had lost the son that he had worked so hard to create, the son that he had put so much of his hopes, efforts, and dreams into. The young woman who was practicing an intricate kata of the Musabetsu Kakutou Ryu was happy, something that his son ceased to be a long time ago. As his daughter, Ranma was now more content, more in harmony with her environment, and simply radiated happiness and peace. His son, on the other hand, had had such feelings burned from him long ago, all in the name of martial arts. He doubted that there had ever been this feeling in his child since before training him in the Cat Fist technique.

Sighing, Genma stood upright, "Are you ready, Ranma-chan?"

Giggling slightly as she went over to the opposite side of the pond, Ranma shouted, "Ready whenever you are father. I plan on putting you into the pond again."

Genma grinned. "You can try, little one, but I don't plan on being a panda for breakfast."

Laughing a bit, Ranma began the attack.

***

Nodoka smiled gently as she watched her daughter having fun. It was a far cry from the serious, dour, and confused boy that she had come to know in the past two months. Seeing how much her child was enjoying herself, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be wiser to just let her remain as she was. Ranma's happiness was foremost in her mind, and she didn't want to see that happiness disappear with a return to her old self. Ranma carried around so much confusion and frustration in his life before the accident, especially concerning the mess surrounding his fiancees.

Ranma loved Akane, that was well known, but he didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, which is partially what led to the wedding fiasco. If her child was happier as a young woman, then so be it. According to what both of her child's legitimate fiancees had told her, Ranma had decided that she was a lesbian. This being the case, no ties of honour were broken between people, and both children still loved and supported Ranma.

Frowning, Nodoka thought about everything that had been attempted to prove how manly Ranma was. While it was true that Ranma had exhibited an uncommonly huge amount of masculine pride, what had impressed her about Ranma was the amount of honour the child had. He was kind, compassionate, willing to be hurt physically and emotionally before others would be, and always placed others' happiness before his own. In truth, it was these qualities that made a person a good citizen and a member of the community that were of more importance to her than any 'masculine' facade put on for the benefit of others.

Nodoka came to a decision that was silent, and yet profound. Her child, her daughter, would be as happy as she could possibly make her, and she would also give Ranma some of the childhood that she had missed in the travels with her father. _I am going to have to do a lot for Ranma. The poor dear didn't realize that she was acting like a seventeen year old and a twelve year old at the same time. While I find it nice that she wants such feminine fashions, it is also time that she learn to be a young woman, and that means I have to do some shopping today._

Nodoka smiled once more as she observed Ranma flip over and dunk her husband into the fish pond.

***

Ranma was ready for anything as she and Akane headed for school. Breakfast had gone very well, and her mother was more than willing to help her dress for school and do her make-up. It was surprising the amount of information her mother had imparted to her in less than a half hour, including some hints at appropriate responses to men asking her out._ I guess Mom is really happy, and I'm glad about that, but I wonder what it means now. Is she willing to accept me as a woman? Kasumi asked me if I was a girl or a boy last night. I feel like a woman; at least, I think I feel like one. But how can I be sure?_

She looked over to Akane, who had been walking beside her, a little lost in thought. The look on her face told her that she was still hurting, still in shock over 'losing' her fiancee in this manner. In a way, Ranma wished she could tell Akane, or at least try to explain the reasons, but she couldn't do that. Everyone save Kasumi and Ucchan had wanted her to deny and suppress this side of her at first, once they found out about the curse. Moreover, the one who had urged her to suppress it more than anyone else was the one woman she loved: Akane.

_Akane, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but I have to. I really need to know who I am, and then if anyone can really accept me. Especially you._ The red head's thoughts drifted along as they walked down the street. _If you can't accept me for who I might really be, then who will?_

"Akane? What's wrong, you've been pretty quiet today."

Akane looked up at Ranma and realized that she had been very quiet, something that was unusual for her. "I'm worried about school today, Ranma. You might have told Kunou the fact that you don't like him, and that you're a lesbian, but I don't think that will stop him."

Ranma frowned. "Why not? It's about time he figured it out."

Akane rolled her eyes. It was as if Ranma had forgotten a lot about how people reacted, although it was more likely that her brain had rewritten what it knew to a more acceptable form. "Kunou happens to be the densest, most unimaginative, most foolish person in our school. You've changed in his arms, you've told him that you don't like him, and you've shown him physically, and he still hasn't got it yet. Do you really think that what you said is all that it will take?"

Ranma nodded thoughtfully. "No. I imagine he'll still be pining away for me while at the same time cursing 'that cur Saotome'. Don't worry, Akane. Mom showed me something this morning that might help. Just let me do all the talking, okay?" She giggled once, and started to jog down the street. "Race you to the school!"

Akane sighed, and started to catch up to her changed fiancee. She had a feeling today was going to be very interesting...

***

Nabiki was worried.

It was unusual for her to worry this much about anything, but in this case she had good reason to be.

Ranma, who had suffered a blow to the head, now considered herself a woman. A woman who had no qualms about violence against women, which made sense since she considered herself a woman. But the actions Ranma was taking was disturbing, not only because she was now willing to kill, as evidenced by the kiss she gave Shampoo, but also because she might have blown a money-making enterprise that Nabiki had going for just over a year now.

To Nabiki, money equaled survival, and to have a potential source of income possibly cut off was tantamount to betrayal. She had to check with Kunou to see if this income source had dried up, and if it hadn't to see how she could maximize profits before it did. That was when Nabiki remembered another problem. Namely Kodachi.

While Kodachi was as crazy, if not crazier, than her brother Tatewaki, she had a clearer, more brilliant mind. She had obsessions, such as playing with poison, rhythmic gymnastics, and a few other things, but Kodachi was also the person who was most likely to accept Ranma's changing form once she was told about it. The reason it had not been important before is that the young woman would probably have tried something more than manipulation, kidnapping, and simple paralysis.

If she realized that Ranma and Ranma-chan were one and the same person...

"By the Seven Deities!" Nabiki muttered, stunned at the thoughts of violence that could result, "Ranma's never been fond of Kodachi, but in her current state of mind, she'll murder the girl!"

She rushed towards the school, very anxious to find out what Kunou had informed his sister.

***

Kunou Tatewaki waited outside the school grounds much as he always did, though he seemed a little more...nervous now. The pigtailed one, the slave to Saotome's clutches, had been warped, twisted into a mere parody of womanhood. He had used her mind like a plaything, and shifted the objects of her affection to those other fair members of her own sex, rather than the noble men who graced the halls of Furinkan.

Thus, as a noble samurai, honor bound to defend Nihon from such sorcerous ways, it was his job to undo the foul magic he had wrought.

His patience was soon rewarded by the sounds of gentle laughter. Akane and the pigtailed goddess casually talked on their way to school, their minds on the studies to be done that day. The conversation seemed so pure, so innocent...the pigtailed one was going shopping that night, apparently to purchase new wares to further beautify her frame...all to appease him.

He stepped out of the shadows, and presented himself.

"Pigtailed Girl." The words were said evenly, without anger or malice, though his heart burned with both hatred and love. "Tell me where Saotome lies." He expected insane cries from the two, as they usually wailed when the sorcerer's name was mentioned.

Akane opened her mouth to speak, but the pigtailed one put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her protests with a touch. She smiled, then turned back to him.

"Kunou-sempai, could we go somewhere alone to talk?" She looked up at him, and batted her eyes.

The nobleman could barely speak. The pigtailed girl...wished to speak to him...alone? Could this mean the spell that knave held over her was finally broken? She led him to a storage shed, where she invited him to sit down. He did so, then watched in fascination as she sat down demurely, brushing her skirt lightly to put it in place. She grabbed his hand, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Kunou-sempai....I know you hold a great love for me, one that knows no bounds. But...I am forever cursed. I'm sorry...but I cannot love you, no matter how hard I try."

Kunou's eyes flared with rage. To see this flower of womanhood withering on the vine like this was too much for his gentle heart to bear. "Please, Pigtailed Girl...let me help. I can rid you of this demon."

The redhead only shook her head sadly. "No, Kunou-sempai. I...a long time ago, I traveled to a faraway land, where I was horribly cursed. When I am splashed with hot water...I change into a man, both in body and in thought. This man...you know of as Ranma Saotome. It is my name, and it is one I am proud of, but when I am so changed I act so differently. Even now it holds my mind at bay, forbidding me to love another man."

Kunou stood there, sputtering. His pigtailed love... forced to change into a man? The thought was too incredible for his mind to absorb. "No, pigtailed one! You are the very flower of womanhood, one whose mind has been enslaved! He is the one who forces you to say these lies! Please, Pigtai-"

Ranma placed a gentle finger to his lips. "But...even if I cannot love you, I am willing to be friends. Can't we just be friends, Kunou-sempai?"

This last statement caused him to pause. His love could not love him back...but she was willing to share his friendship. Such a strange paradox, as love so often blooms from the innocence of friendship...

"I...I would like that, Pigtailed Girl."

The pigtailed one moved her hand downward, and smoothed out her skirt. "Please, Kunou-sempai. Call me Ranma. It is my name, after all." She stood up, and began to leave the storage shed. "Come on, Kunou. We'll be late for class if we don't hurry."

He looked up. She truly was a beauty...it would take time to grow accustomed to her friendship. Still, he could be patient now. She was his now, an ally in the wars of life. "As you wish...Ranma."

***

A trio of women sat down in a secluded corner of the locker room, grateful for the freedom that came with physical education. They looked to each other, and gave a smile of friendship, of belonging to each other. The newest member of the group closed her eyes, anticipating the question to come.

"Ranma, what did you do to Kunou this morning? He's been acting stranger than usual today. Apparently he's been running around muttering words about 'friendship' and how he has an 'ally' in 'the goddess Ranma'." Akane slipped out of her dress, and hung it up on the hangar.

Ukyou smiled, and took off her jacket. "What...you didn't punt him into the stratosphere today?"

Ranma just sat there for a moment. She had a better view of locker rooms thanks to her "change", and she liked the ability to relax in there. "Well, Mom gave me a bit of advice on how to deal with guys who ask me out. I decided to give it a try."

The two women looked at her skeptically. Words between men and women were a delicate affair, and not one to be taken lightly. Plus, if the feminine Ranma was as clueless about relationships as the masculine one, this could lead to some serious trouble.

"Ranma, what did you tell him this morning?"

She stood up, and took off her skirt. "Well...I told him about my curse and how it works, then asked him if we could be friends."

Ukyou started hitting her head against the locker. Akane just put her face in her hands. She took the redhead aside and spoke slowly, not wishing to let her exasperation show.

"Ranma...that line will usually work for most guys. Kunou is the exception. He will think that you really do care for him, that you're willing to be closer to him. In other words, things have probably gotten much, much worse."

Ranma merely smiled, and started to take off her blouse. "Akane, trust me on this one, okay? If he considers me a friend, then that means there are certain things he can't do, not without offending 'a friend'. Not only that, but I can let him know that in no uncertain terms. In other words, if he tries what you say...rejection will feel worse than a punch into the stratosphere for him." She arched an eyebrow, and put her school suit on the hangar. "Ne, Akane?"

Akane sighed. Nothing could be done about it now..."I guess. I just hope you're right on this one."

Ranma winked at her. "Trust me, Akane. Trust me."

***

Lunchtime couldn't come too soon for Nabiki. She had watched with professional interest as Kunou ran into class just in time, then muttered words such as "friendship" and "Ranma" in the same sentence, something she had thought impossible. What had Ranma done to him, to make him act worse than he usually did? Also, there was the threat of a Kodachi confrontation to deal with, one that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. She approached his desk, where the nobleman munched away on his bento.

"Hey, Kunou-chan. I was wondering..."

The look the kendoist gave her could melt through steel. "Tendo Nabiki. Tell me everything you know of the pigtailed goddess who goes by the name of Ranma." He pulled out a roll of yen, and sat it on his desk. "I will pay whatever fee you ask."

Nabiki blinked. Kunou was normally desperate for news of his 'pigtailed goddess'. Now, though...his interest was going beyond even her expectations. She picked up the money and weighed it in her hand, slowly, carefully. The money in her hand could have paid for a roll of film's worth of lingerie shots of...

"Nabiki? Do we have a deal?"

Kunou's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She pulled out 5 thousand-yen bills, then handed the roll back to him. "Kunou, I'll charge only 5000 yen, if you agree to tell me everything Kodachi knows of yesterday's events."

Kunou looked at her quizzically. "Why do you wish to know such information?"

Nabiki looked him squarely in the eye. What was needed in this case was a delicate blend of truth and falsehood. "If your sister were to find out what Ranma said yesterday, she may seek her revenge. Ranma has been particularly angry at other women of late who sought to take advantage of her masculine form, and would probably show no mercy to her if they fought."

Kunou nodded sadly, understanding. "So...she is cursed to become that demon Saotome. Tell me, Nabiki...tell me of her life."

The young woman looked deep in thought for a moment, as she struggled to remember what her sister had told her. "Ranma was the only child of a great martial-arts family, and, as such, was the only heir. Her father, however, wanted a son, and raised her as though she was a boy. Eventually, he discovered a way to change her into a man for real, rather than just disguising her as one. He took her there...and she found herself...changed." She sniffed for a moment, telling the 'very tragic' story with well-acted emotion. "Now...hot water will unleash the man you hate, while cold water will restore the woman you love."

"So...if I splash the sorcerer with cold water, he will change into the pigtailed girl, and when splashed with hot water, the demon will return." The words were said as a statement, not a question.

Nabiki simply nodded. Kunou looked up at her with sad eyes, as the tears threatened to come. "The pigtail...Ranma told me she could not love me, that the demon had enslaved her heart to women. She was willing, though...to be my friend. She...Nabiki, is there any way to undo the curse?"

Nabiki shook her head. "A number of cures had been tried, all without success." She looked back at the yen in her hands. "Now, Kunou. What does Kodachi know?"

For once, Kunou looked genuinely frightened by something. "I think...I fear...she watched the events of the previous day. She was up giggling all night, and ranting about how she was going to 'free' her Ranma-sama, now that the...now that the girl had admitted her preference for other women. However, do not worry, fair Nabiki. No harm will come to the goddess, not while I live. I have sworn to her friendship, and I will defend that friendship to the death, if need be."

Nabiki merely locked eyes with the kendoist, the ferocity of her gaze broadcasting her desperation. "Kunou-chan, if I'm right, it isn't Ranma you're going to have to worry about...but your sister."

***

Akane was worried. For once, she had a right to be.

Ranma walked a few steps ahead of Ukyou and her, her attention apparently more on her surroundings than her friends. Her steps were smaller, at a slightly faster pace than usual, with her hips moving just enough to get a man's attention without being obvious about it. It was a far cry from the long, powerful strides she had used before the accident, or the kawaii flitter she had used the previous day. It was the walk of an ordinary, average teenaged girl...and it frightened her.

The scary part about it was how much of this she had wanted and wished for for so long. The woman in front of her rarely insulted her; indeed, the only times she had ever said a cross word to her was immediately after the accident and during the last Shampoo fight. She could actually talk to Ranma now, and tell her what she felt and dreamed while at the same time listen to Ranma's hopes and dreams. Most importantly, this Ranma treated her as an equal while still having feelings for her. This Ranma wouldn't pull her punches in training, or treat her like a prize to be fought over.

About the only things missing were his strong arms to hold her close, and a muscular chest on which to rest her head.

That was what frightened her. Truth to tell, she had come to love Ranma. But...could she _love_ this Ranma, a woman in every sense of the term but hot water? She'd had to put up with the rumours for so long when the horde of men were vying for her affection, slanderous whispers that her preferences didn't run to the masculine persuasion. They had stung then, and hurt her to the core. Could she live with that...for the rest of her life?

Ranma seemed to sense the eyes on her. She spun around to face the pair. "What are you two doing?"

Ukyou held up her hands defensively. Apparently, she had been thinking along the same lines. "Oh, nothing. Isn't that right, Akane?" She gave her a gentle nudge.

Akane sighed. They couldn't get around it anymore. "Well...not quite. Ranma, we decided. How about if I take you out on a date this Friday, and Ucchan take you out this Saturday? Does that sound good?"

The effect on the young woman was simply poetic. Ranma's blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun, the glow in them reflecting her heart. Strangely enough, she didn't smile, choosing instead to stare back at them with anticipation. "Do...do you mean it, Akane? You really want to go out with me this Friday?"

Akane smiled, to mask her fear within. "We'll go Dutch. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" The changed woman grabbed Akane's hand, a madwoman's grin on her face. "Come on, you two. We've got some work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

2009 notes:

The first four or five chapters came in a blur in early 1997 - and then the wheels fell off. I ran into some serious personal issues. By the time I was ready to work on Clothes again, Hitomi had been effectively cast into exile by some events on the old FFML. It would be months before I could make progress on this.

This was the first full chapter that I wrote on this without Hitomi – and the only one I wrote on my own. Thus, there are comments before and after this chapter that aren't there normally.

***

Hitomi: If you're within the sound of my electronic voice, tell a certain writer what he can do with himself and come back. We need good people like you.

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Six:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1997 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Hitomi Ichinohei, and Katrina Lee Halbred

Brief summary of what's gone before: Ranma, after discussing his feelings with Kasumi, faked a head injury and now has everyone thinking that she thinks she's a girl. The others around her, notably Akane, Nodoka, and Ukyou, are trying to adjust. Shampoo and Cologne have been scared away be Nabiki, to keep Ranma (who now apparently has no presumptions about hitting girls) from killing Shampoo.

The show must go on...

*********************************************************************

"Oh no..."

Kasumi frowned into the mirror, her critical eye finding little to be proud of. She so wanted to look good for tonight; unfortunately, it seemed (to her own eyes, anyway) that such a task was a hopeless one. The first dress she tried on, a red mini from her high-school days, looked almost childish on her, and showed off too much of her leg in a way she didn't want. The next one was of a flattering, though modest cut... but the forest green color was so wrong on her. This most recent one, a nice pink outfit, just made her recoil in horror. The calf-length dress, adorned with frills at the edges, made her look so much like the homemaker she had become that she just buried her face in her hands. "Maybe I should just give up. There's no way Tofu-sensei will be attracted to me."

The comment only generated fits of giggles from her sisters, both those in blood and in spirit. She turned around, and glared at the trio.

"I'm serious here! What am I going to do?"

"No offense, Kasumi-oneechan, but you could go to Tofu-sensei in a clown suit and still turn him on!" Ranma managed through her laughter. Kasumi only gestured to the outfit she wore.

"What... do you mean like this one?"

Ranma coughed, trying to contain herself. As a boy, she'd felt so insecure about her manhood, to the point that she decided to give up on it for awhile. Now, though... she was learning, through her "experiment", that women felt much the same way about their beauty. For many women out there (including the ones she currenly called sisters), a woman's appearance was an outward expression of who she was inside, just as a man's demeanor was an expression of who he was inside. She walked over to Kasumi, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kasumi, I know right now you're panicked about what you're going to wear, but don't worry. No matter what outfit you choose, you'll do fine." She looked Kasumi up and down, a mischievous glint in her eye. "In fact... I think I may now the perfect outfit for you."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what outfit is that?"

"Oh... a nice, conservative outfit that would be just perfect on you! Nabiki, may I have permission to raid your closet?"

The businesswoman nodded, though a trace of worry entered her voice. "Of course. What outfit were you thinking of?"

"Remember that evening gown you wore when you went to meet Kinnosuke?"

Nabiki's eyes glistened. "Oh, yeah... that'd be perfect for her!"

A few moments later, Kasumi just stood there, mouth agape at the sight in the mirror. The beaded golden-yellow dress reached down below her knees, but hugged her curves closely. With the open, scooped back, the sparkling sequins, and the over-the-top feather boa that was worn along with it, the outfit screamed of opulence. She turned back to her sisters, her look a mixture of amazement and excitement.

"Are you sure I should wear something like this? I don't want to go too far..."

"Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet." Nabiki smirked, and handed her some makeup to put on. "Trust me. When the good doctor takes a look at you, he's going to go out of his mind."

The other girls looked strangely nervous. Akane looked the eldest Tendo over carefully, then smiled. "Kasumi, Tofu-sensei will go out of his mind when he sees you, but only because he cares for you. Remember: you need to be firm with him, and make sure he doesn't do anything silly."

Kasumi went over the instructions in her head. "No silliness allowed. Got it."

"Well... some silliness is allowed. Just make sure it's the kind you enjoy."

"Nabiki! Shame on you!" Kasumi gaped at her sister in mock indignation.

"Hey, with an outfit like that..."

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Girls? Is it okay for me to come in?" Nodoka's gentle voice called from behind the door.

"Yes, Auntie Saotome." Kasumi looked at herself more closely in the mirror, and began to apply her makeup.

The matriarch of the Saotome clan gasped as she saw Kasumi. She walked over to the young woman, her eyes sparkling in amazement. "Kasumi-chan, you look stunning! So... you finally decided to go after that doctor." She gave Kasumi a parental kiss on the cheek. "Your mother would be proud. It's about time you decided to live your own life."

The comments only seemed to make her more nervous. "Auntie... are you sure I'm doing the right thing?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You've given up more than anyone could ever ask for to keep this family going. You need to get out and start a family of your own." She gave the young homemaker a playful wink. "Besides, I think your father wants a grandchild soon."

While a red-faced Kasumi tried to bring a response to come, the other girls just roared in laughter.

***

Ukyou was strangely silent as she worked the dinner rush, as her mind was on other things. She had wanted to help Ranma and Akane on their quest to help Kasumi nab Tofu; unfortunately, work called, and she needed to be there until things quieted down. Also, the work acted as a mantra to her, and she had a lot to think about. For once, she was genuinely afraid, not only for her now-bishojo fiancee, but for herself as well.

It wasn't just the fact that Ranma changed that bothered her. It was what she had changed into. Ranma was, for all intents and purposes, her mirror, a reflection of what she had become, and what she could be. Ranma's warped memories brought back better-forgotten memories, details of the disguise she wore. Besides that, it offered her a possible next step to take, a path that could cause her to abandon her masculine guise and become who she had been born to be.

She unwittingly looked over to her employee and friend, and frowned. Konatsu was in an even more unusual position than she had been; his twisted mother and sisters had warped his mind, so much so that his female kunoichi disguise had become his identity. It had been an effort to disguise herself as a boy; to him, a girl's beauty was as natural as breathing. What was it like for him... to find out his life was a lie? She walked over to him, and discretely grabbed him by the arm.

"Ukyou-sama? Is something wrong?"

Ukyou couldn't help but smile. Konatsu was so protective of her; she only hoped she could return the favor one day. "Konatsu... what would you do if someone forced you to live as a boy?"

Konatsu gulped. He looked down at his kimono. "Are you asking me to..."

She giggled. "No, Konatsu. I'm just wondering."

The beautiful boy shrugged. "I wouldn't know how to live. I am a woman, at least I am in my mind. I know deep down I have a man's body. However, I have lived a woman's life, and I cannot abandon that."

Ukyou nodded. "I know. Konatsu, how would you feel if I started to dress up as a woman more often?"

"Do you want to?"

Ukyou blinked at the question. It was so simple... yet spoke volumes. She had been approaching this moment over the past year, as she tried to woo a certain pigtailed man's affections. Now, though... it was time for her to finish it. Strangely enough, she felt she couldn't abandon her masculine guise entirely. She had lived that life for too long, just as Konatsu had lived his life for too long. But, she could try to dress as a girl more often. It wouldn't hurt to find out what it was like...

"Konatsu, could you run the store later tonight? I have some errands to run."

The kunoichi smiled. "As you wish, Ukyou-sama. And... enjoy your shopping trip."

Ukyou blinked at Konatsu, slightly startled, then smiled. "Thanks."

***

Nodoka Saotome wiped off the dinner table with a wet cloth, humming a soft tune to herself. For her, housework was a way to escape, to get her mind off of the things that troubled her. She'd spent the last two hours cleaning the house to perfection, not because of any particular difficulty in it, but because she wanted to get away from what had happened.

If the truth be known, she missed her son. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the times with her daughter; the moments she'd spent with Ranma since her personality shift were among the most enjoyable she'd had in ages. For the first time, she experienced the joys of having a real daughter, one who had a girl's dreams and hopes, dreams she, as her mother, was allowed to share. But... the simple fact of the matter was, her son's absence left a void within her, one she wasn't sure how to deal with.

She looked up at a small noise, and frowned. Akane was walking slowly out of the kitchen. Tears ran down her face, though the young woman didn't seem to care. Nodoka rose from her position, dropped the cloth, and grabbed Akane by the shoulders.

"Akane? Are you okay?"

Akane only shook her head. She bit her lip, desperately holding back the flood of tears. Nodoka sighed, and led her outside. She had been that age herself once, and knew the crystal heart shielded behind her pride.

"It's Ranma, isn't it." It wasn't stated as a question.

Akane nodded. "He... she... we were cooking... and she was going on... and she seemed so happy...and content..."

"And it hurts you, because you miss him."

"I... if I hadn't hit him... all my fault..."

"There, there, Akane. It'll be okay..." Nodoka hugged the child close to her, gently stroking her hair and whispering soothing words of comfort. She waited for Akane's tears to subside, then broke off the embrace.

"Akane... what do you think of my daughter?"

"Huh?" Akane wiped the remainder of tears from her eyes.

Nodoka sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to talk to her like this... but, for both their sakes, it had to be done. "Akane... whether you realize it or not, Ranma needs you now more than ever. She's almost like a newborn, sometimes... scared and lonely and frightened at this new world she's entering... and she needs someone she cares for to be with her."

"But... what about you... or Kasumi..."

Nodoka smiled, though her throat hurt from the tears. "Akane, Ranma - this Ranma - loves you. Love is one of the most powerful forces you can ever encounter. It can topple empires, end wars... and help a little girl grow up. That's why Ranma needs your help, Akane - she loves you like nobody else, and looks to you for guidance before going to me or to Kasumi."

"A-Are you sure?" Akane looked up to her, unsure of Nodoka's words. Nodoka stroked her head, and gave her a more friendly hug - one given to equals.

"Of course I'm sure, Akane-chan. Now go back inside. We don't want to worry her..." She let go of Akane, and watched as she walked back inside, wondering if she'd done the right thing...

***

"Good night."

Ono Tofu-sensei waved goodbye to the elderly patient and looked out at the setting sun, a soft smile painted on his face. It was times like this that he loved his job; it gave him a chance to interact with the community and help them with their problems, both physical and personal.

He only wished someone could help him with his problems...

There was no secret in the neighborhood as to where his heart lay. He adored Kasumi, and yearned for her with every fiber of his being. Whenever she came to visit him, he rejoiced in the warmth of her smile, basked in the unparalleled, almost divine beauty, and dreamed of children not yet born. If he did not love her so much...

If he did not love her so much, he would know how to act around her. He tried to relax around her, to show her what kind of person he really was. Unfortunately, it would always backfire on him. He would, for nervousness' sake, make some small error, a tongue-tied word here or there, and things would go downhill from there. Efforts to cover up his incompetence would only result in more incompetence, until all that was left was to play the fool.

The doctor let out a small, resigned sigh. Perhaps this was his curse, to be tantalizingly close to the woman he loved, yet infinitely far. Fate, it seemed, wanted him to grow old and die alone in a crowd, a pillar of the community, but never a human being within it.

"Tofu-sensei..."

He gulped. Kasumi - KASUMI - stood a few yards away, a goddess draped in gold. Her evening gown glittered in the sunset, the pinpricks dotting the silhouette of her form. Tofu leaned against the railing; right now, he needed all the support he could get. The railing itself started to splinter from his grip.

"Ka-Kasumi-san! What brings... you... here?"

The woman of his dreams chuckled softly. Was she mocking him? Even now, he could feel his heart begin to shatter... She approached, and gave him a warm smile.

"Sensei, I was wondering if we could spend tonight together, starting with supper."

He stopped. Kasumi... wanted to have supper... with him. He slapped himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately, he slapped himself a bit too hard, nearly flooring himself in the process.

"Tofu-sensei." Kasumi approached the doctor, and straightened him up. "Calm down. There's no reason to get excited. Just take my hand, and everything will be all right."

Tofu looked at the offered hand as though it were his salvation, and reached a shaking hand up to grab it. Kasumi solidified her grip, and led him away from the office.

"Now, Tofu-sensei, follow me. I know this great restaurant on the other side of Nerima. It's a bit of a commute, but it shouldn't take us too long to get there." Tofu, too absorbed in his own dreams, simply nodded.

"Uh... Kasumi-san?"

"Yes, Tofu-sensei?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Er... why did you invite me out to dinner?" There. He'd said it. If she really liked him...

Kasumi giggled softly. "Why, Tofu-sensei, when was the last time you were on a date?"

A... date? They were on a date? That could only mean one thing in Tofu-sensei's eyes. She liked him, he liked her, they liked each other. This was... this was...

This was too much for the poor doctor. Tofu fainted dead away, much to the surprise of his date.

***

"Ranma-chan? Are you okay?"

Nodoka looked over at her daughter as they stepped off the bus, and frowned at the worry on the child's features. Normally Ranma liked shopping... why was she so apprehensive tonight?

The redhead looked back at her mother, a comforting smile on her face. "Sorry, Mom. I was just wondering why you wanted me to wear these." She gestured down to her black high-heeled shoes.

Nodoka smiled gently. "That's a surprise, Ranma. You'll see when we get inside."

She looked up, and started in pleasant surprise. Ukyou, Ranma's other fiancee and close friend, waited at the door for them. The girl wasn't wearing one of her usual outfits; rather, she wore a simple pink t-shirt and jeans. She frowned, though, at the nervousness in the cook's eyes, a similar one to what Ranma had before.

"Ucchan!" Ranma instantly brightened in her friend's presence. She ran up to the chef, and sweeped her up in an exuberant hug. "What are you doing here?"

Ukyou gave her friend a knowing look, a glance that spoke of mischief and hope. She walked over to Nodoka, and bowed before the matriarch. "Mrs. Saotome... I was wondering if the two of you could help me pick out some clothes. It's been so long since I had to wear a dress that I wouldn't know how to pick one out."

Ranma looked at the chef curiously. "Does this mean..."

"Yep." She gripped the redhead's hand, holding it tightly. "Ranma... thanks. I would never have had the strength to do this if it weren't for you."

Nodoka smiled. It was nice to see her daughter with friends; she seemed so... alive when it happened, as though she had two lives to live under her skin. "Of course we'd love to help. Come along."

The three women strode into the shop with an unusual confidence. Ukyou gestured over to a more casual section of the store.

"Ranma, I'll be over here, okay?" She pecked Ranma on the cheek playfully, and bounced over to the racks. Stunned beyond words, Ranma just stared at her friend. She never imagined this effect from her friend...

"Ranma-chan." Her mother's voice called her back to the present. "Come along. Ukyou will be with us shortly." Nodoka led her to a more formal section of the store, and started looking through the suits there. Ranma just looked on in surprise.

"Uh... Mom, are you looking for what I think you're looking for?" The question was asked with equal parts hope and fear.

The mother smiled. Ranma was still a little nervous about her womanhood; not surprising, given her 'memories'. "Of course, dear." After a minute or two of searching, she selected a suit, and a blouse to match. "Here. Try this on, Ranma." Ranma grabbed the clothes, and went into the dressing room.

When she was finally dressed in the suit, Ranma couldn't help but stiffen. There was an unfamiliar woman in the mirror, one who literally exuded confidence with her presence. The black suit she wore didn't hide her femininity, like too many suits she'd seen; rather, it accentuated her form, showing off her curves nicely without being inappropriate. She started imagining a life beyond Nerima, meeting with people on the outside on *her* terms, much as Nabiki did...

She took a step back and turned from the mirror, contemplating what she had just seen. Did she want to go that far? The woman in the mirror had a feminine power, a type of confidence she'd rarely seen outside of Nabiki, let alone produced herself. However, accepting it would mean going deeper into her new identity. Had she gone too far to go back? Did she even want to go back?

A rational, feminine voice within her head began to silence her fears, and guided her eyes back to the mirror. The woman was still there, staring back with fading apprehension. She straightened up, and fixed the placement of her skirt. Her old self be damned; this was _her_ suit, one she would wear for the honor of her family. She walked out of the booth with an aristocratic air, and presented herself before her mother.

"Ranma-chan..." Nodoka's eyes began to water, both with joy and with sadness. The suit was appropriate, as one of her children was gone, possibly never to return. But, at the same time, the daughter before her heralded an addition to the family, to replace the one lost. "Ranma-chan, you look just beautiful."

The redhead blushed. At least now she had confirmation: in this form, with these clothes, she had an undeniable power her masculine form lacked. She contemplated telling her mother the truth, to let her know, but thought better of it. Best to let her enjoy the moment, rather than spoil it with words.

"Hey, you two. What do you think?"

The mother and daughter turned their heads. Ukyou stood before them, all traces of her lie removed. The white silk blouse and black mini-skirt were daring, almost flaunting in the face of her former guise. That, along with the various accessories, left a picture-perfect outfit capable of driving the men wild. Ranma just stared for a moment, masculine drives and feminine sensibilities in agreement for once.

"Ukyou... my goodness. You look stunning."

The chef walked over and pecked Ranma on the cheek, sending electricity down her spine. "Thanks, Ranchan. I'll be sure to wear it on our date this Saturday."

Ranma just continued to stare, her mouth agape. She managed a small nod, then slowly walked back to the dressing room.

***

Ranma walked slowly among the streetlamps, lost in the mists of her own thoughts - which was precisely where she wanted to be. Only forty-eight hours ago, a young man took his first steps into discovering the other side of himself, and found far more waiting there than he ever expected. To the woman who remembered, it seemed ages ago, a life slowly ebbing away from her... and perhaps for the best. The man had problems he couldn't deal with, and didn't know how to - until _she_ came along.

She stopped for a moment to take off her shoes. Heels could be _so_ uncomfortable at times... unfortunately, she'd forgotten to change when she arrived home, as she wanted to get out. She continued her walk in stocking feet, letting the feel of concrete cool the ache in her toes.

Who was she? What was she? That was what the experiment was for, to show her if she really was a man or a woman (or perhaps both!), and how to live with the results. The deeper she dived into the other side, the more she found herself fearing the answer, and anticipating it at the same time.

If it was just her, alone, without anyone else to deal with, she had a feeling as to which she'd choose. She'd gained a new appreciation for her womanhood over the past two days, and giving that up entirely would be a difficult thing. To her, the girl's body just seemed more _useful_ than her natural form, and better looking too. She'd been able to deal with others in a way he hadn't, and found the power she now wielded tempting. Also, for once she wasn't struggling with a faltering manhood, allowing a wounded part of her psyche to rest.

Unfortunately, the peace came at a price, one not lost on the young lady. She saw a bit of Akane's reaction when 'she' had first arrived, and that feeling of loss hadn't gone away, she knew. She'd been forced to make an enemy out of a friend, and Shampoo would no doubt be back with some plan or another to threaten what she'd gained. Soun hadn't been seen much today; he seemed to ignore Ranma totally, preferring his fantasies over the reality in front of him. She didn't even want to think about what would happen to Ryouga when he found out, or how she would react in his presence. The others he could live with, but Akane... her heart _hurt_ at the thought of disappointing her.

She stopped, her battle senses on alert. There was a threat nearby, she could feel it. She dropped her shoes, and readied herself in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?"

A chuckle came from the darkness, a soft, madness-tainted laugh that sent chills down Ranma's spine. She turned to the right, then leapt quickly out of the way, to avoid a spray of hot water. She landed catlike out of harm's way, ready for anything - and everything. Her eyes narrowed to slits as her adversary stepped into the light.

"Hello... Ranma," Kodachi hissed.

*********************************************************************

Hello.

I'm ready to write Clothes again.

God help me.

Perhaps no work I've ever written has had more off-keyboard problems than this one. The problems were mine in the beginning, Hitomi's later on... and mine in the end. I owe a lot of people thanks, and apologies to some people for my actions.

Also, I'd like to welcome Katrina Lee Halbred to the group, who will be co-authoring this work beginning with part 7.

November 29, 1997


	7. Chapter 7

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Seven:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

***

The chirp of the crickets was the first thing Ono Tofu heard as he woke up, a gentle, insistent call at the edge of nothingness. Next came the gentle sounds of industry, the sounds cars and trains making their way through the city. His senses fully awakened, he chanced opening his eyes.

He was home, in the clinic where he spent his days. The white plaster of the examination room loomed prominently over him, and a bright, obnoxious blue-white fluorescence assaulted his eyes. Having confirmed his surroundings, Tofu closed them again. He didn't feel like facing anything at the moment, not after...

"Oh... you're awake."

He shut his eyes more forcefully, in an effort to bring his emotions to rein. "He... hello, Kasumi."

He felt a hand grasp his, its slim, elegant softness in severe contrast to his own. "I'm sorry, Tofu-Sensei. I... this was foolish of me. I'm sorry."

A small part of his insides steeled at the words. She... was apologising to him... for his mistake? "No, Kasumi. The fault... was all mine."

He felt the hand let go, and opened his eyes in response. Kasumi stood away from him, her eyes closed, her head bowed. The gold lame made her appear more the goddess; the frustration in her bearing made her appear far less. The best combination of both, he decided.

"I... I never should have tried this. Everything about this - the surprise, the restaurant - was all wrong." She tugged at her dress in frustration. "Even this outfit is wrong! It's not me, not really. I look like a clown in it."

"No... No you don't, Kasumi." For the first time, Kasumi was letting her inner self, her humanity that was hidden beneath the layers, show through; it was only fair that he do the same. "You look beautiful - especially in that outfit. A... a million sunsets couldn't compare to your beauty right now." He raised himself up and began to approach her, his mind fighting off the rising panic.

Kasumi turned to face him, causing him to pause in mid-stride. Tears threatened in the woman's eyes, and her mouth quivered in nervousness and fear - the same fear that left him a babbling wreck every time. "Really, Tofu-Sensei?"

He could feel the words on his tongue, along with a million others ready to bring his one shot at his dreams crashing down. With a supreme force of will, he found his mouth moving the way he wanted it to, and saying the words he really felt. "Yes... I do, Kasumi. I... I..."

He felt soft fingers touching his lips, silencing any words to come. "Shhh, Tofu-Sensei. No words for now. Just stay with me."

For the second time that night, he found himself guided by her hand. She led him back to the bed he'd just left, and laid him down carefully. He didn't complain when she slid herself under his head, and gently brushed his hair with her fingers.

For the first time, he found himself saying what he wanted - without uttering a word.

***

Ranma grit her teeth as she eyed her adversary. Kodachi's eyes revealed her total instability; it seemed that the recent revelations concerning Ranma's existence shattered any sanity remaining. Ironically, the leotard-clad teenager held a thermos of water toward her, and carried several more along her waist.

"You seem surprised that I would call you by your given name. I merely listened to my brother's ranting to discover the truth. Don't worry, Ranma; your masculine self will be here for me soon enough." Using the last words as impetus, Kodachi launched the thermos at Ranma.

Fortunately, Ranma was prepared. She leapt above the gymnast to the roof, to get some breathing room. She needed time to think about this one, how to handle her...

"You think to try to get away? Foolish girl. Here, let my water give you some wisdom." Kodachi followed Ranma up to the roof, and uncapped another thermos. "Come on... why do you struggle so?"

"Because neither of us have ever loved you, that's why!" Ranma deftly avoided the next volley of water and leapt to the next building, her eyes warily awaiting another attack. She had considered going for Kodachi's belt; however, past experience, as well as Kodachi's penchant for traps, made her wary of any such moves. "Ever wondered why my guy-side always runs away from you? Ever wondered why we both agreed to fight you in the gymnastics tournament?"

"Lies! All lies!" Kodachi uncorked another thermos; only one remained on her belt. "He... he saved me when I fell from the roof, and waited patiently for me to kiss him! He came to me when I offered him my love! Would someone who didn't love me do these things?"

Ranma grimaced. "I would, if I was under the influence of blackmail or a paralysis drug!" She kicked the thermos out of Kodachi's hand. A touch of water soaked her leg; however, it wasn't enough to trigger the change.

"Minor technicalities, nothing more! I know my Ranma-sama will love me... once I free him from you, that is!" She reached for the last thermos and began to uncork it when she felt an iron grip on her hand.

"Do you know what it's like to change, Kodachi?"

"What?" The question caught the gymnast totally off-guard.

"You know... change." Kodachi's eyes widened as she stared into Ranma's. The intensity of the stare was enough to cower her... but her legs were too weak to run. "You see, it hits the chest first, causing these breasts we're so proud of to vanish. The next thing you notice is the hands - you'd be surprised how much they change from a Jusenkyo curse. Then comes more personal areas, areas you never want a man to violate... except _you_ are the man now, and that very fact feels like a violation."

Ranma was almost growling now, the seething frustration of a year's worth of impotent refusals hard in her mind. "Then... only then, after everything's changed, do you notice the fuzz in your mind. All of a sudden, you're seeing the world with different eyes, acting with a different body, and thinking with a different mind. You notice things... feel things... emotions and thoughts that make you want to throw up once you change back to a girl. Now, Kodachi...do you really want to put me through that?"

Ranma let go of Kodachi's hand, allowing the last thermos to fall to the ground, then realised that her own hands were shaking. "The next time you ever want to try something like this again, remember what I said...and that there's a lot of Nannichuan water out there. You want to play with water? Then so will I." She leapt from the roof, leaving the madwoman stunned by her words. The new woman ran as though the hounds of hell were after her, not stopping until she was safely in the confines of her home.

***

Cologne, respected elder and warrior, matriarch, and one of the leaders of her people, sat in meditation.

For centuries her people had been a shining light, keeping alive the dictates of the warrior empress who had once co-ruled the Chin dynasty. That woman, who had been an example to other women, had shown others that true ability to rule did not rely on a being's sex. It relied upon the inner strength of the person who was competent. Normal laws and rules, created to bring about stability to the region, were enhanced by this example. These new rules and laws had been the beginning of The Silent Dynasty.

A part of the rules that they had emplaced were meant to further their heritage, and prevent the sicknesses that had occurred in other villages. Although they had not known it by that name, intermixing new genetics, new 'blood' into their lines kept them strong when others fell. It was that strength, the influx of new genetic material, that had encouraged their survival when Confucianism and the pacification of women became a standard across the rest of China.

The laws that they embraced went on to ensure that.

That is, until the coming of the modern age, and the arrival of the Chinese militia known as the People's Army. When they had arrived, the nation of women warriors who had become known as the Amazons to the outside world because of supposed similarities to ancient Greek legends, learned that their ancient wisdom failed in the face of modern weaponry. They had faced a choice; surrender and join, or die facing overwhelming odds. Among the elders were those who wished to fight to the death, keeping their honour above all. Among the younger generation, there were those who wished to use the Communists' own ways against them. In the end came a unique decision.

The people outside of the province were trying to unite China and eliminate many of the excesses of the previous rulers, or what they saw as excesses. True, many of the noble families had fallen into barbarous ways, but that was to be expected. It had been more than three centuries since a cleaning wave had washed over the land. However, the people that had replaced the nobles were unsuited and unfit to command, much less rule.

They had come to power by pure force of arms, and a strange new system that did not make sense. The idea they brought of sharing was sensible, but to eliminate knowledge except to those who were deemed worthy of it? That would not work, and would ensure that China suffered. Knowledge, knowledge that would be needed, would be lost, much as it almost was when the Followers of Christ had tried to eliminate their ways several hundred years before.

Their salvation had been in a new application of ancient ways.

What they did was find those of the people in the province who wished to keep their knowledge and work with them to ensure that this would not get back to the leaders of this revolution. Finding ways into the various structures and strongholds used by this army, they used techniques lost to the outside world to rewrite the minds of those who were there, making them believe that they had put down any resistance, and that the province was under their control. The uniforms of the revolution were spread, as was their book of ideals. The clothing was worn, but the book ignored.

The various ancient kingdoms, under the leadership of the younger members of the Amazon tribe, had ensured their survival in an increasingly honourless and hostile world.

But at what price?

The confidence that they had defeated those who were attempting to destroy their way of life gave way to over-confidence. Those tribes and kingdoms that had been spared became increasingly separate as the generations continued, destroying the harmony that kept them out of sight of Beijing. In recent years, the youngest generation started to make themselves known, and this would not be good. They had taken the time in the decades since the revolution to place some of their own people within the power structure, and to move the PRC to ignore them, but the modern world was again defeating their cunning.

They needed new blood for the next generation. Fighters, people who could think, and those who defied adversity.

The boy, Ranma, displayed all three.

Even if the boy had turned out to be a girl in truth, the Elder would have offered a place within the tribe to her, and hope to entice her back to become a permanent part of the village.

Now, her defeat by one who was not a warrior, and was a hindrance in so many ways had stopped her efforts to insure the continuation of her people and their way of life. She now knew why the young people in the area feared Tendo Nabiki, and feared her power. Cologne now knew that the person she should have been watching, the true ruler of this area of Japan, was a person who fought, not with hands, but with speech. There was little, if anything, she could do to change what had happened as a result of this mistake.

She held the only way to cure Ranma, whom she considered to be her heir, and she could not do so because of her past actions.

Cologne had defeated herself, and in doing so had destroyed any chance of happiness for her granddaughter. Her pursuit of Ranma in the manner she had, with special spices, magical jewels, and pressure points, had ensured a distrust that would last long beyond the time she would live. It was something that she could have lived with providing Ranma had remained male in mind, and had been taken for the tribe. Her own life was willingly forfeit for the survival of her people.

But her defeat had other implications as well.

Tendo Nabiki had revealed their existence, revealed what was going on in a region of China which had been long overlooked, and had revealed the ways in which their people did things. The People's Republic of China was not stupid, and they were going to be looking for options to add power for themselves, and a region with ancient knowledge that could be used against the outside world in some way made them likely targets of the slightest excuse. The few words of Tendo Nabiki would take years, if not decades, to reverse.

If they only had some way around the limitations placed on them, they could help Ranma. They could help one who was worthy of eventual leadership of the tribe and knowledge of their arts. They...she would be able to help a child that she had truly grown to love.

For the first time in years, Cologne wept.

***

Akane lay in bed, worried, and wondering about herself. In all the time she had been engaged, all the adventures, mysteries, and magic that had occurred, there had been one constant. One thing that kept her going and made sure she didn't give up. Ranma loved her. It hadn't mattered how many times they fought one another, the number of time she hit him, or the number of times she pushed him away. Ranma loved her and would never try to harm her physically or emotionally.

But this had harmed her, and in a way she had never known possible.

The pain that she felt was both emotional and physical; emotional because of the feelings of guilt and physical because she had lost her best friend. Her heart was breaking because she had effectively lost her fiancee, the man she loved, and was having to build her life once more. A life that had a girl instead of a man in it.

That was the core of her pain.

To this point, it had almost been a dream. The initial pain and hurt dissolving into the madness of life and the numbing sensation of loss. Everything had not really hit until that afternoon when she saw how happy Ranma now was. Seeing the girl who enjoyed doing even the simplest female functions of cooking where she had always protested before brought home the fact that the boy she knew was gone. Dead forever. This new girl was reality, and the Ranma who had existed before was the dream.

Could she ever really get used to that?

In a way, this accident allowed her another chance, a way to start over without the awkwardness that had entered into their relationship early on. This version of Ranma respected her, helped her in a kind, polite manner. She was an equal, not someone to be looked down upon because of what they were born. The chance to correct her original actions was something she had wished for.

But she never wanted it at this price.

While Auntie Saotome had adjusted well to having a daughter instead of a son, Akane had yet to even try. She still held on to hope that the Ranma she knew, the one who insulted her, still existed. How could she enjoy seeing the person she loved disappear? The person she now knew she needed in her heart. How could she accept this girl in place of the man she loved?

Except this person was also Ranma.

Not the Ranma she knew, but the Ranma she had always wished for. A friend to listen to and share dreams and hopes with. Someone whose interests matched her own, and was not limited by societies' dictates. The person who would treat her as human.

Now it was her own prejudices that were getting in the way.

She loved Ranma, even this version of Ranma, but was unable to deal with having another woman as a lover. It shouldn't have mattered to her, especially since she had almost a year to get used to the idea that her fiancee could change sexes, but Akane realised that it did. Ranma was now a woman, and even though she loved her, Akane was afraid of what the physical act would mean.

Turning onto her side, Akane looked towards her desk and to the picture that was there. It was one in taken in happier times with the male Ranma. Except, was it really taken in happier times? She got up from bed, unable to sleep, and took the picture. *What's wrong with me? I don't hate you Ranma, so why can't I feel good about being close to you?*

She sat down in her chair, and stared at the picture, no answers coming readily to mind.

***

"Aw, come on... why do _I_ have to do this?"

"Tendo Nabiki, you have avoided this for too long. It is time you learned to do this for yourself."

Nabiki glared at the middle-aged woman across from her, and scowled. Truth to tell, she wasn't afraid of hard work; the financial network she had created to help her family stay afloat, along with her impressive scores in school, showed her to be a hardworking, enterprising young woman. She knew how to work hard to get what she wanted.

Unfortunately, learning to cook was not something she wanted.

Still, she knew there was no way to win; she would have to do this even if there was no need for her to. She frowned at the vegetables in front of her, as though the plant life would go and walk off on its own, and raised her knife.

"Hold on, Nabiki." She found Nodoka's hands over her own, showing her how to cut the carrots in a proper manner. "Make sure you cut them evenly. You don't want to rush cutting, like you sister does; just take your time, watch what you're doing, and everything will be fine."

Nabiki growled, and slowly cut the vegetables in front of her. "Why do I even need to learn how to cook, Auntie? It's not like I'm going to be the typical housewife..."

She felt Nodoka's warm hands leave her own. "Nabiki, I know you are not like your other sisters. You want to go out into the world and make a life for yourself, rather than a love for yourself. But remember, Nabiki-chan... love can strike when you least expect it. Shouldn't you at least know the basics of how to cook? After all, how else are you going to provide for your husband?"

Nabiki smiled, put down her knife, and grabbed Nodoka by the shoulders. "Auntie... have you ever heard of 'takeout'?"

Nodoka only returned the smile. "Isn't that what that Shampoo girl does for a living?"

If there was one thing Nabiki hated, it was losing an argument. She hung her head, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh as she did so. "Point taken, Auntie... point taken."

Fortunately, there was one thing that Nabiki relished doing: taking advantage of momentary happenings. She heard the front entrance slide open, and ran out to greet the visitor.

"Taidama." Ranma closed the door behind her, giving Nabiki a moment to examine the redhead. The first thing that Nabiki noticed was the state of her clothing: the girl's shoes were gone, and her stockings were ripped and ran in places. Nabiki winced at the bleeding that came from Ranma's feet; apparently the girl had stubbed her toe on the way home. The last thing that Nabiki noticed let her know the most, though.

Ranma was visibly shaking. This wasn't the furious shaking that comes with a hard, angry battle, but a terror-filled tremor that indicated that Ranma had seen or experienced something she didn't want to. Nabiki stammered, her mouth dry.

"What happened, Ranma?" Nodoka spoke, entering behind Nabiki.

The young woman shrugged, in a failed attempt to appear calm. "Oh... the psycho attacked me tonight."

"Ranma, are you okay?" Nodoka pushed past and tried to hug her daughter, but was stopped short.

"I'm fine, Mom." Ranma gently waved her mother away, and staggered out to the living room.

"But what about your -"

"I said I'm fine, Mom!" Ranma growled. For a moment, mother and daughter stared at each other. It was, Nabiki thought, like watching sparks fly from her younger sister's cooking. The friction was broken a moment later, with a sharp turn from the younger Saotome.

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Wait! Ranma!" Nodoka yelled, but was stopped short. Nabiki grabbed a handful of kimono, stopping Nodoka from following.

"Give her a few minutes, Auntie. Ranma, no matter which Ranma you refer to, has always been difficult when dealing with emotions. She just needs a little time to herself."

"I know." The pain on Nodoka's face was clear, as the normally-smiling face was turned to a thin, tense frown. "I just hate seeing her like that. This is what mothers are for - to comfort their children at times like this. And Ranma..."

"Ranma loves you, don't forget that. She just has difficulty showing it. After all, she loves Akane too, and look what's happened with that." Nabiki smiled, trying to make the mother feel more comfortable.

To Nabiki's relief, Nodoka managed a private smile. "I know, Nabiki. I know." She looked back to Nabiki, and to the apron the teenager wore. "And don't you have vegetables waiting? I want to see a stir-fry in front of me by the time the night is out, you know..."

***

Nodoka gently moved away from Nabiki's cooking work, and walked over to the bath area's door. She paused for a moment at the sound of running water, and frowned. She still wasn't sure if she should do this; after all, in some ways she was still a stranger to her child, and it had been rare times that she had had to comfort anyone.

She slid the outer door open with a silence practised in three years of child-raising. The roar of running water increased in her ears, as one more barrier between her and her child was passed. She frowned at the cool of the tile beneath her feet, and walked up to the second door, steeling herself for what she might see inside.

She opened the door. Ranma sat in the furo, her back to the door. Nodoka frowned at the sight (after all, Ranma tended to be a different person in hot water), then felt the lukewarm droplets from the running bath. Again, she hesitated; Ranma, for all her gregariousness, was a private person, and showed her heart to very few, and at rare times.

Nodoka could barely hear the sounds of Ranma's sobbing over the water. She could see the child trembling, trying to hold the grief in...but it was just too much for her. She saw Ranma splash water on her face, then keep her face buried in her hands.

Nodoka looked at her own hands for a moment. This was what the Kami had given them to her for - to comfort those around her, especially her daughter. She leaned down onto the wet surface, and put her arms around Ranma.

She felt Ranma shrink from the touch, but only for an instant. In a second, Nodoka's child leaned into her mother's chest, free to let out a lifetime's worth of anguish. Nodoka ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, occasionally kissing her on the forehead, whispering words of peace and encouragement...

The frown on Nodoka's face changed to a sad smile. She had what she wished for, a decade's worth of loneliness erased as though it had never been. She let her own tears mix with Ranma's in the bathtub, and let Ranma cry until the child fell asleep from her exertions.


	8. Chapter 8

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Eight:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

***

Ranma opened her eyes slowly, the light from the morning sun shining right in her face. She could hear the caws of birds outside, their desperate mating calls searching for companionship. Warmth surrounded her, a primal comfort she'd missed for ages without realizing it.

The young woman looked downward for a moment to get a glimpse of her surroundings. She was in her own room, a place she shared for the moment with her mother. Warm turquoise silk swam about her, a beautiful feeling to wake up to... if she had been in a mood to enjoy it. She didn't feel like getting up; this place was safe, but the rest of the world waited to strip her bare.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the fight three nights previous. While she had certainly prevailed against Kodachi, it came at a terrible price. She had said some horrible things, and made threats she'd never even considered before then. She'd gone from fighting a controllable enemy to one totally out of her hands - herself.

Her own words, accusations to the self, had forced her to confront who she was, and what she was becoming. She found that she didn't like herself much; she'd become no better than her old man. She lied, stole, cheated, blackmailed, and downright threatened to get what she wanted... like father, like daughter.

Just who was she inside, anyway?

Unconsciously snuggling inside the arms that held her close, Ranma began to ponder the situation, and comparing her past and present self to come to some understanding. If she was to go forward with her life, she had to know where she was, and what she was coming from.

Her old self, not surprisingly, was not cast in a good light. He had had few friends, too many enemies to count, and a score of seemingly unsolvable problems. Even his 'friends' merely wanted something from him, then would turn their back on him at the first sign of trouble. Everything was his fault; he was in the wrong because he happened to live. However, that man knew what it was to keep on fighting...until the day when he couldn't fight himself any longer.

She, on the other hand, was almost a polar opposite. She had friends now, and few true enemies. Her parents finally cared about her for who she was, rather than for some pawn to be married off or a paragon of masculinity. The fiancee problem had been put on hold, allowing her some room to think. She also lied, cheated, deceived, hit other girls...she'd become her own father, even while trying to become as unlike him as possible.

Sighing, Ranma looked up to the person who held her. Nodoka looked so peaceful in her sleep; in her dreams, it seemed, she could live the life she'd always wanted. Ranma reached a hand up to touch her cheek, a tear forming in her eye.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" she whispered. "I don't want to lie...but I can't tell anyone the truth. I'd lose everything I care for...including you, Mom. You...I could see it that night we went shopping; you _need_ a daughter, just as I need a mother right now. I...mom..."

The sleeping confession done, Ranma sighed. She knew it couldn't go on much longer; sooner or later, something would have to give, causing those she loved to be hurt once more. On that day, she would cease to be Ranma Saotome... she would become worse than nothing, some freak half-woman who'd betrayed everything she was. She had to find a way to soften the blow, though, before more damage was done.

Ranma closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, tears spilling down her pillow at her future fate.

***

Kasumi woke in her own room, a gentle smile adorning her face.

Finally, after waiting like she'd always thought a girl should, she had decided to take the initiative with a man. As expected, things did not go as she had planned, but the end result had been worth every moment. By just sitting there in his clinic, the two of them had breached barriers that had kept them apart for too long. She didn't understand why he had fainted, and had feared that she had frightened him too much. After all, a proper Japanese woman did not pursue, but enticed others to pursue.

In the end, breaking with tradition had paid off far more than she'd ever expected.

In the past, Tofu had been so aloof, so unreachable. All of the books she borrowed, the cookies and snacks she made for him, all the small favours she did around his clinic...nothing seemed to work. He would either act ridiculously or simply stand there with no outward show of emotions. As a result, she had begun to fear that Tofu would never see her as anything more than a friend.

Ranma, bless her heart, had changed that idea very quickly. She was the one who had been insistent that Tofu was the man for her. She had warned her of the silliness that was likely to occur, and that she had to keep the good doctor in line, but his fainting was almost too much for her.

She vowed that she would do better today.

Before she left him that night, Kasumi had told him that she'd be back. After all, Ranma needed to see a physician for her 'injury', and fast. Ranma wasn't the only one who needed consultation, though. _She_ needed to talk to him, to seek his advice, to know his wisdom in dealing with Ranma's problem...and to know his soul when they were together.

Because, if either one wasn't handled properly, her own future scarcely bore thinking about.

***

Tofu Ono awoke to the sounds of the city, and yawned in sheer contentment. For the first time, he was able to view his love as a human being, a woman with charming faults and downright stunning frailties. For too long he'd seen her as a goddess, a woman for whom he'd risk everything for, but would never have a chance at approaching.

Now that the first obstacle had been overcome, he could see the others on the horizon. First of all, he was much older that Kasumi - nearly a full decade older. While this was no concern to himself personally, it would be a concern to the protective Soun, perhaps leading to a confrontation between the two. Another problem was handed by the wild-card of the family: Ranma. Kasumi had told him of her problems, and knew that Ranma's act would have an adverse effect on the family. If he told of his love for Kasumi too soon, he could face the opposite problem: Soun could push the relationship too fast, resulting in problems similar to Ranma and Akane's over the past year.

Fortunately, there was no more room to waffle anymore. He was a doctor; he had an obligation to his patients, including Ranma. He was also a man, with a love for a woman who shared that love, and he would not let that promise down. With their visit today, Tofu Ono would have to face the problems as both doctor and man - and hope his dreams come true as a result.

***

Ranma sat in the waiting room of Tofu's clinic, pretending to concentrate on some hopelessly out-of-date magazine. She was starting to feel nervous about the idea; while she knew that the doctor's help would eventually be necessary, she still wanted to drag as few people into her deception as possible. Asking a trained, trusted professional to lie was not what she had originally planned.

Beyond that, there were other things scheduled for this trip, examinations that, while she had gone through them before, still didn't feel comfortable. The pelvic exams had been necessary ever since she was cursed, and she herself cursed them every time she had them.

A shadow fell across the page, and she looked up.

"Ranma? It's time." Tofu stood waiting for her, Kasumi by his side. She nodded, then followed them back into the examination room.

"So....which part do you want first? The physical exam, or the psychological one?"

Ranma grimaced. "The physical. Let's get that over with as soon as possible."

She slipped off her clothes, wrapped the gown around herself, then gritted her teeth as she felt the cool steel and warm hands probe her body, checking for any abnormalities or problems. She _hated_ the curse at times like this, as it made her..._feel_ things...which she still found uncomfortable. Fortunately, the exam usually didn't take very long; the good doctor rushed through the physical, and kept her distracted with casual talk.

"So...Kasumi tells me you've been having some problems of late."

Ranma nodded, trying to ignore the feel of steel against her...she still didn't want to know. "That's...*oh!* one way of putting it, Doc. I...need some time away from my old self."

"Well, I can understand that," Tofu sighed, probing a sensitive area, "after all, you have been cursed to become a girl. It's only natural that you might want to explore it."

Ranma clenched her teeth, as the explorations continued. "Well, I...I wish it felt natural to me. I...I find myself _wanting_ to do this...and yet there's a part of me that's still fighting it."

Tofu grimaced for a moment. "That's your male side talking, Ranma. You're half-girl; you need to go and see what it's like sometimes. Problem is, you've always been too macho to deal with it."

"Gee, thanks, Doc," Ranma replied sarcastically.

Tofu finished his probing, and pulled down Ranma's hospital gown. "I'm serious, Ranma. You spent all this time physically as a woman, but you never allowed yourself to admit it. And what was ALWAYS your response to anyone's questioning of your gender?"

Ranma smiled sheepishly. "'I'm a guy, dammit.' Now, though..."

"Now you're not sure what you are."

"Yeah." She sat up, and crossed her legs. "I don't know who I am, Doc. Part of me wants to stay this way forever, to never go back to the old me. But..." Ranma folded her arms across her chest, a slightly sad expression coming to her face.

"But what?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish I could live as both. I wish I could just wake up in the morning and decide, 'Okay, I think I'll be a girl today,' and act just as any other girl would. Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately, the rest of the family, as well as other people, don't see it that way," Tofu noted sadly.

Ranma nodded. "I've got a father who's trained me to be a top-notch martial artist since I could walk. I've got a mother who'd make me commit seppuku if I was anything less than a 'man among men' I've got Akane, who's always calling me a pervert and would _really_ think I was one if I tried anything like that. Then there's Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, the guys at school..."

"Have you tried talking to Akane?" Tofu's gaze pierced into Ranma, making her feel unusually small.

"Talking to her about what?"

Tofu sat down on the bed next to Ranma. "Talk to her about how she feels. Ask her if she'd consider a relationship with you as you are now. Most importantly, be willing to listen. She probably doesn't know the answers herself, but she may be able to find them...if you're there. Finally, if it looks like she'd be receptive, tell her. She's your fiancee; she deserves to know."

"Okay, Doc. I...have a date with her tonight, so hopefully we'll be able to talk then."

Ranma jumped when she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Ranma...I'm not going to lie to you here. It sounds like you have gender dysphoria."

She blinked. "Gender dys-what?"

"In other words, you have the desire to live, either partially or fully, as a member of the opposite sex."

Ranma nodded. "I could have told you that. In fact, I think I did."

Tofu's voice turned strangely quiet. "It also means that you will be facing probably the greatest spiritual test of your life. To put it bluntly, Ranma, you have to find out who you really are, and where you want to fit into the world."

He pulled Ranma to her feet, and walked her over to a mirror. "Ranma, tell me what you see."

She shrugged. "I see...me." Almost instinctively, she started to make her reflection more presentable.

"And are you a man or a woman?"

Ranma finished her preening. "Well...at the moment, I'm a woman."

Tofu whirled her around, his eyes intense. "Are you sure? I could get some hot water and change that reflection in a heartbeat."

Ranma nodded. "That's my problem, isn't it? I don't know who I am."

"And that is what you have to find out." Tofu sighed, and walked over to his desk. "The diagnosis that I'll give to them is that you have some personality problems caused by repeated blows to the head. The problems should fade in time if allowed to heal, or will merge with your old personality to become a part of a new personality. As for the real problem...I'm going to give Kasumi some books for you to read. Some of them will be directly tied to the problem...others will be to help you do some soul-searching. Okay?"

Ranma smiled weakly. "O...okay, Doc. Thanks."

Tofu bowed to his patient. "You're welcome." He looked over at Ranma's clothes, currently sitting in an orderly pile. "Now get dressed. Kasumi and Mr. Tendo will be waiting."

***

The walk back to the dojo was certainly a quiet one - almost a funeral, Ranma thought. Soun was silent; he had taken Tofu's diagnosis with little enthusiasm. Occasionally he would steal desperate glances Ranma's way, but other than that remained in his own world. Kasumi, as always, walked right beside her father, a duffel bag of books carried away from Soun's gaze.

Ranma, of course, was enjoying the day. There was just something about the feel of wind along her legs that sent chills down her spine, and she longed to drink in as much of the feeling as possible. She lightly skipped down the path, giving an occasional twirl just to feel the dress flow around her. It was a remarkably beautiful day, and she had vowed to enjoy each such day as much as she could. Besides, she had a date to prepare for...and a new life to forge.

Upon entering the house, Ranma stepped out of her shoes, and ran up the stairs to her room. She walked inside, threw open the closet excitedly...then turned back around.

Someone had done some serious redecorating to the room. The futons were moved out, replaced by a soft Western-style bed, complete with flower-pattern comforter and soft, plushy animals near the pillows. The other furniture in the room - a wooden dresser, a desk, and a full-length mirror - all were decorated with a woman in mind, though could be converted to a more unisex style at a moment's notice. A case for her cosmetics sat on top of the desk, as well as a small jewellery box for those few items she'd managed to acquire.

For a moment, she wondered if Azusa had moved in.

"So...do you like it?"

Ranma's eyes moved around the room in wonder, eventually coming to focus at the door - and her mother. "Um...yeah. It's...beautiful." She walked over to the bed, and picked up a teddy bear. "Just one thing, Mom: How old do you think I am, anyway?"

Nodoka grimaced for a moment. "Well, I...when you were younger, I always wanted you to have a pleasant childhood. I always regretted sending you off with your father, and I guess I tried to make up for it."

Ranma gave her mother the best reassurance she could: a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. When did you arrange all this, anyway?"

Nodoka smiled at the kiss. "A couple of days ago. I saw you were down after that Kodachi girl attacked, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up."

"Well, it worked," Ranma whispered, a wry grin painted on her face. "This is... This is going to take some getting used to." She experimentally felt the soft mattress, then lay down on it. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to. How do people sleep on something this soft, anyway?"

"Ask the girls. They're the ones who helped me on this." She sat down on the bed, and picked up one of the animals. "And as for these...blame Kasumi. She thought you could use the company since you're used to sleeping with your father."

Ranma looked down at the teddy bear in her hands. Truth to tell, it was rather cute, with soft, brown fur, loose filler inside, and a slightly morose expression. "Uh...Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"There's one animal missing from the collection."

Nodoka arched an eyebrow. "Really? And what's that?"

"Well, I _am_ used to sleeping with a panda bear..."

Nodoka reached across the animals to grab one of the pillows, then swung it at her daughter. In seconds the two were engaged in a full-blown pillow fight, like ten-year-olds at a slumber party.

***

Ranma slammed the book closed with a groan of frustration, and looked at the pile remaining for her to peruse. Tofu-Sensei had given her a book on 'her condition' to read, only to find it knew absolutely nothing about her condition. The doctors would talk of psychology and endocrinology, when the answer was far more complex.

This was why the other books were there, Ranma guessed. Medical knowledge was one thing; the soul another. Science usually scoffed at the idea of the inner spirit, and ignored the most obvious details and symptoms as a result. Tofu had given her other books, tomes of spiritual guidance that would be invaluable help in discovering the soul, the essence of Ranma Saotome. Ranma closed her eyes and assumed a prayer position, letting her memories and feelings guide her home.

Her journey was short-lived, however, as a knock from the door brought her from her reverie. She placed the book on top of her desk, and turned to the door.

"Ranma, are you okay in there? I thought I heard a scream."

Ranma winced. "Yeah, Akane, I'm okay. Come on in."

The moment Akane walked in, Ranma could tell that something was bothering her. Her hands were clasped together in front of her dress, and her eyes met the floor almost as often as they met Ranma's.

"What are you doing, Ranma?"

Ranma tapped the book lightly, making sure its title was obscured. "Oh...doing a little reading that Tofu-Sensei recommended. He apparently thinks I have some sort of problem from the knock you gave me earlier, and was hoping this would fix it."

Akane looked hopeful for a moment. "Will it?"

Ranma shook her head. "Not likely. It...if it was given to me by anyone but Tofu-Sensei, I'd wonder what it had to do with me."

"Oh." Akane continued to stare at her feet.

"What's wrong, Akane?"

Akane wrung her hands together. "I...it's nothing, Ranma."

Ranma simply looked at her, then moved over to the bed. Her hand gestured for Akane to join her. "Talk to me, Akane."

Akane sat down, and began to make artful markings with her feet. "Ranma...do you remember when you first came here? When all the guys were trying to beat me up?" Ranma nodded.

"Well, having to fight Kunou and everyone every day was bad, but it wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was going to the locker room every day...and hearing the whispers."

"Whispers?"

Akane grimaced. "You know what the other girls are like sometimes, how gossipy they can be...Anyway, back then, they thought that, just because I was fighting all these guys every day, that I was..."

"It's okay, Akane." Ranma put her hand over Akane's, to help soothe her nerves. "I'm here."

The comfort was all Akane needed to continue. "They thought I was a lesbian. They shunned me from all regular activities - except when they wanted to win some sports event, of course - and just made my life a living hell until you came along."

"You mean until my male form came along." Akane nodded in reply. Ranma edged closer to her, and put her arm around Akane's waist.

"Akane, did I ever tell you about the day when I found out about my desires?" On seeing Akane's negative, Ranma continued.

"I was in the locker room at the time. I...I hadn't really had a relationship since Ryouga, not because of any problems...but just because something inside of me didn't want to. I think...that something inside of me was trying to protect me."

Akane blinked. "You had a relationship with Ryouga?

Ranma rolled her eyes, "Of course I did. How do you think I discovered I don't like boys, at least not in that way? Anyway, I was in there getting ready to fight Hinako-Sensei. I _had_ to beat her, so I ran in in my normal body with a girls' gym outfit to put on. There were a couple of other girls in there at the time, skipping class and just gossiping. I got a good look at one...and she got a good look at me."

Ranma sighed, playing the 'memory' well. "In that moment, I was glad that I had changed back to a girl. If I was a guy, my desires would have shown too well. She had the most beautiful body, Akane, so much so that it was impossible to ignore what I was feeling. Her brown eyes seemed to capture me, holding me there while I took in the rest of her form. I...I found myself lusting after, wishing I could share in those perfect breasts, feel those legs that seemed to go on forever..." Ranma stopped for a moment as tears threatened. "It took me an hour to stop crying."

Akane nodded. She'd been there. "I cried everyday after school until you came along."

The arm around Akane's waist squeezed for a moment, giving her a reassuring hug. "Akane, I can't decide your life for you. If you want to back out of this, go ahead. It's not easy living as a lesbian. At first I blamed the curse, then Pop's upbringing. Eventually, I learned how useless blame was. Akane, I...I am me, for better or worse." She turned to touch Akane on the cheek. "I just hope you learn who you are - even if it is without me."

Akane fought her own tears, and forced a simple smile. "I'd better get ready for our date."

Ranma nodded, smiling. "So should I. See you in an hour, Akane."

"Okay," Akane cracked. Ranma could see the tension in Akane's bearing, as well as the nervousness in her own. She wasn't sure, but she swore there was something mutual between them, a powerful friendship that, one day, she hoped she could call love.

What she didn't know was who exactly Akane loved - the man who had appeared one day in her bathroom, or the woman that man had become.

Sighing, Ranma moved back to the desk. There was another book that Kasumi had bought for her, one she desperately wanted to use. She brought the black hardcover out of its wrappings, and flipped through the pages.

Blank - like her current self.

She picked up a pen from a nearby drawer, and held it over the virgin paper. There was so much that she wanted to write. She could feel the doubts and dreams aching at her mind, urging to be put into corporeal words. After a full half-hour of searching, though, she could only find a few scant words to write:

_My name is Ranma Saotome. I am a...I don't know what I am._

She stared at the words for a long time - perhaps too long. That was the crux of her dilemma, the whole source of the problem. She was no man. He was no woman. He was supposed to be one or the other. Somehow, in her case, the coin flip of gender had landed on its edge, leaving her with a precarious balancing act.

A glance at the clock shook her from the diary. She didn't have much time; her date with Akane was supposed to start in thirty minutes, and she still had a lot to do. Pushing her questions to the back of her mind, she stripped off her clothes and began her preparations.

She started her outfit as she had started her adventures a week previous - with a racy snow-white lingerie set. After all, if what she wore outside of her body flattered her figure, then she'd feel a lot sexier on the inside. After donning the bra and panties, she walked over to the mirror, the model's poses coming once she caught a glimpse of herself.

She had to admit that she liked what she saw. Her body was something special, and she couldn't help but admire the forces that had come together to shape her. Artful curves and a healthy build were hers thanks to Jusenkyo, while years of exercise left her with lean, powerful muscle tone. The two combined made for a body to take anyone's breath away, man or woman.

She walked over to the closet, and opened the doors wide. Her Chinese outfits were still there, taking up a good half of the used closet space. Along with them, though, were outfits she was starting to find more appealing... and more natural to her. She took out a skirt and blouse, and laid them on the bed. She was actually thankful she didn't have a full wardrobe collection; if she did, then choosing an outfit would have been more difficult. As an afterthought, she brought out some black hose, and walked back to her bed.

She stopped for a moment after putting the hose on, as old questions came back to her. This time, though, the questions were different in focus. It was no longer about what she wanted. She had a good idea as to what she really desired, though there were still some doubts there.

It was about what Akane wanted.

Could Akane love someone who was, at most, half a man? Could Akane love someone who wasn't a man, and would never be again? Her mind went back to the doubts that plagued her after the Herb incident. Losing her manhood hadn't really frightened her, at least not as much as she thought it would have. Losing Akane, though...that scared her enough to keep going. She shook her head to dispel her fears, and moved to put on her skirt. It came on with a quick slide and zip, as though the movements were perfectly natural. She moved over to the desk, and began to apply her makeup.

It took her longer than she'd have hoped. She wasn't as adept at it as she would have liked, unfortunately; years of girlhood had been compressed into days for her. Base and lipstick were easy; eyeliner wasn't. She ended up redecorating her eyes twice due to errors, a trial that nearly had her fuming. Still, after some persistence, she got her makeup on right, and moved to finish dressing.

After putting on the blouse and looking in the mirror, she frowned. Something was missing... she just wasn't sure what. She tried putting on a short jacket to compliment the skirt, but that didn't go over well. Finally it dawned on her: Jewelry. She put on a thin gold necklace and earrings, to show off the curves of her neck and face. Once completed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. The black skirt and hose shrouded her legs while showing off their shape at the same time, the blouse hid her figure enough for modesty while accentuating her pure femininity, and the makeup and body did the rest. Smiling, she picked up her shoes. It was time to get a second opinion.

Fortunately, the second opinion concurred. All eyes turned on her the moment she walked down to the first floor. Soun's jaw rested on the floor, while her father just stood there, his eyes wide. The women in the room glowed with excitement; she'd obviously done well.

"Ranma, you look absolutely beautiful!" Her mother eyed her carefully, making sure every button and accessory was in place. "It's nice to see you looking less like a tomboy."

"Thanks, Mom." Ranma felt a lump in her throat. 'Tomboy' was a very good description of her...until now, that is. "I couldn't have done it without you." The two shared a hug, holding onto each other as though time were about to slip by.

Time did slip by - in the form of a tuxedo-clad beauty.

Akane chose that moment to walk downstairs. Her outfit was a clear variation on the old tuxedo, with a black short jacket with tails, slacks, and a rose on her lapel. Her gender, though, was never in any doubt; her curves were just too much for a mere article of clothing to hide. Besides, the hose and heels were a much-appreciated touch, giving an incongruous elegance to the traditionally-masculine outfit. She moved around to Ranma's field of vision, and smiled.

"Ranma, you look...amazing."

Vocal skills took a few minutes for Ranma to recover. "Thanks. Akane...that outfit...it suits you well. It...shows just how much woman you are, when you're unmistakeable even in an outfit like that."

Akane clearly weighed the comment in her mind, then smiled. "Thanks, Ranma." She offered a hand to her more traditionally-attired date. "Care to accompany me?"

Ranma looked at the hand, then smiled. "Why, of course, I would, kind sir! Just lead the way." The two left the house amid smiles and tears, and watched as the sun began to lazily set on the horizon.

***

1998 notes:

Sorry, the tux just called to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Why yes, Hell has frozen over. Why do you ask?

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Nine:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

***

Ryouga's life was looking about like it always did.

Adrift.

This time, though, he was _really_ lost. It had been weeks since he'd seen a familiar place - or, for that matter, a familiar face. He'd seen too many miles lately, too many unfriendly roads and rainstorms, and the emptiness left him tired. He wanted home, whether it be the peace of Akari's farm or the comfort of Akane's dojo. Heck, by this point he'd even welcome Ranma's ugly mug.

"Ranma..." The growl was almost instinctive by now. Blaming it on Ranma just felt good; in a way, it felt natural. In some strange way, everything came back to him, and he wasn't always able to answer. Besides, who knew what Ranma was doing to Akane by this time?

He nodded his head, steeling his resolve. He had to get to the dojo - immediately.

"Could you please tell me how to get to Tokyo?"

The scrawny gentleman he asked merely blinked. "Um... you're IN Tokyo, young man."

Ryouga blinked. This wasn't Hokkaido? Even better! "Can you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?"

The man blanched at the words. "What do you want to go there for? They're crazy, they are!"

Ryouga fought down more choice words. Defending Akane's honor was one thing; defending Akane another. "Please, sir... just tell me the way."

The man shrugged. "Just go down to the end of that street, then make a right. You can't miss it."

Ryouga positively glowed with joy. She was in sight! "Thank you, kind sir! Thank you!" The end of the street. That's all he needed to get to. The end of the street...

***

"Close your eyes, Ranma. I want this to be a surprise."

"OK, Akane." Silencing the questions inside of her, Ranma closed her eyes and held out her hand. This was a part of her new identity; just a week previous, such obedience or trust would never have crossed her mind. Now, though, it felt natural. She still didn't know how to feel about it; as she was finding out, every curse had a blessing, and every blessing a curse. The taxi ride here was such a blessing; she had enjoyed the feel of Akane's shoulder as they rode through the city, and the conversation that flowed like wine between them. It had been remarkably comfortable, with no fights or insults occurring, and for the first time she was actually getting to know her fiancee without the barriers normally set between them.

Akane giggled, a noise Ranma heard all too rarely. "Don't worry, Ranma. It's... just a little place Nabiki recommended. I think you'll like it."

Ranma stopped. "Nabiki recommended it? How much did you have to pay her?"

"Whatever it was, don't you think it was worth it?" Akane said, a grin to her voice. "Don't tell me the confident martial artist is worried over a few yen."

Ranma sighed softly. This was one of the curses of her new life: being treated as though she shouldn't think about things. All her life, she'd been forced to be self-reliant, as it was the only way to survive on the road with her father. At the moment, though, she had ceded the masculine role - and the power that went with it - to Akane, and that meant losing touch with some of the things that affected them. Her opinion didn't matter, not unless she was displeased by something. Ranma stopped; all of a sudden, she clued in to why Akane had been so angry all of the time.

"Ranma?" She felt Akane's hot breath against her ear. "Are you all right?"

Ranma shook slightly, to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, Akane. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Ranma felt Akane pull on her hand, leading her along through perilous high-heeled steps

"You can open your eyes now, love."

Ranma's eyes were assaulted with the glow of golden light. To her left, a large, brightly lit dining room expanded out from them; to her right, a bar that looked far more classy than the dives she'd dragged her father out of. The place had a welcoming atmosphere; brass rails shone with polish, and fine hardwoods composed the majority of the furnishings. She noted absently a hallway behind her, with several other rooms branching out from there.

"Where are we, Akane?"

Her date smiled, and shrugged toward the bar. "It's a private club. Once Nabiki told me about it, I felt it would be the best place for us to spend the evening. Here, we don't have to be concerned what everyone else thinks." Ranma's eyes darted around the room; women were the sole occupants, though a few were dressed similarly to Akane. "They already know about your curse; they know all about us."

Akane's words slowed down toward the end, enough of a clue for Ranma to guess what was next. The quick kiss that came was different; it felt strange to have Akane's arms around her waist, rather than the other way around, though she quickly got used to it. It was a small taste of things to come; she buzzed with the ache for more.

"That was... nice, Akane." She caught her breath, forcing down more potent emotions. "Can we do that again?

Akane arched an eyebrow; Ranma blinked at the mischief and desire in her eyes. "Um... perhaps later - when we wouldn't make a scene." Her date turned to the bar. "Um... ma'am?"

The bartender walked over to them. Ranma frowned at the eyes; they smiled freely, but with a slow pace that talked of things past. "May I help you?"

Akane smiled, another expression Ranma enjoyed watching. "Could we have some sake while we wait for our table?"

"Of course." The bartender reached under the bar, producing two warm bottles, and winked at Ranma. "Are you two new here? I'm sure I would have noticed you or your lovely companion before."

Ranma blushed. Akane laughed lightly, with a slightly nervous flutter. "Yes, it's our first time here. My name is Tendo Akane and this is Saotome Ranma."

The bartender blinked for a moment as she eyed Ranma carefully, then smiled. "My name's Kaori. The dinner table will be ready in a little while, but we do happen to have a table reserved for you here as well." She placed the bottles on a tray. "If you would care to follow me?" Kaori led them to a small table by the window, and offered their seats to them. She gave an enigmatic smile to Akane as she whispered, "I hope you enjoy yourselves."

All Ranma could do was stare at the romantic table setting. White and pink flowers surrounded the table from ledges above, giving off a delicate perfume; in the centre of the table was a glass water bowl with heart-shaped candles floating inside. The window offered an excellent view of the city outside, with the moon and a small number of stars visible.

Akane helped her into one of the plush velvet seats; instinctively, she smoothed out her skirt before sitting. Her date then sat opposite of her, her smile quieting.

"Do you like it?"

Ranma's gape melted into a broad smile. "It's lovely! It's like a dream come true."

There was almost a sadness to Akane's gaze. "Good. I... had hoped that you would like it." Akane reached an arm out to touch Ranma's; the grasp sent goosebumps down her spine. "You mean a lot to me, and this was meant to show you how much. I know it's not much, and I doubt that we can go out like this very often, but I hope that we can at least have tonight."

Ranma's heart filled with a sort of warmth it had never known before. So many times, she'd gotten close to this; each time, something held her back, some part of her sheltered away from everyone, even herself. Now, though, there was nothing being held back. For the first time that she could remember, Ranma just felt the love of the person sitting across from her. It was something she couldn't describe, something that affected her in ways undreamed.

She explored Akane's grip on her hand, letting her fingers feel the creases in Akane's palm. "Akane, everything is perfect. I'm here with you." The two of them didn't say a word for awhile after that, drinking in the comfort of each other's company.

***

He'd lost her.

Again.

Ryouga sat down on the curb, venting his sorrows into a map of Canada. He'd gotten close, so close... there was no telling where he was, now. All he knew was that he was here, and his friends were elsewhere, out of his life.

"Close your eyes, Ranma. I want this to be a surprise."

His ears perked up. Akane! That had to be her voice! He jumped up, ready to tear the neighborhood apart.

"Okay, Akane," the response came, allowing him to find the source. Akane was there, dressed smartly in a tuxedo. But... the person next to her couldn't be Ranma. No woman that beautiful could be his rival. Moreover, Ranma would never talk or act or dress or BE so... so... feminine. He held a nose as he got a good look at her: shapely legs, firm body, healthy (ahem) endowments... beautiful, perfectly-made face... face...

Ranma?

He blinked, just to make sure. That... that woman.... was Ranma. It was too close to Ranma to be anyone else. He strained his neck as they entered the building; perhaps if he got closer, he could find out just _what_ Ranma was up to.

A peek into the club itself provided more answers than he wanted. Ranma was definitely up to something - her mouth was engaged in a brief duel with Akane's, a touch reserved for the intimate. After the kiss came the looks - that moment in between dream and real life, when the person is wondering just what happened. In this case, Ranma wasn't alone in such musings; Ryouga quite simply couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around; all he could see were women. Some shapely, some tough, some cute, some just ordinary... but all had a look in their eyes. A look he'd seen all too often - the look of the hungry.

An image of female Ranma and Akane together crossed his mind; darkness took him shortly thereafter.

***

Tendo Nabiki was a patient woman. It was a learned trait; all too often in her rebellious youth, she had lost out on opportunities because of her haste. Loss had tempered her, as it does any soul; she learned from her mistakes, and went on. Whatever she desired would come eventually, if she knew to wait for the opportunity.

Sighing, she looked up from her studies, and glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock; Akane and Ranma had been gone at least an hour, her father and Mr. Saotome were likely to be drunk, and Kasumi was in her room, reading and closing the day.

It was time, she knew, to strike.

She put the book down; the downward open-faced turn of the book would suggest to visitors that she wouldn't be gone long, thus encouraging them to wait. She opened the door and padded out of her room, careful to avoid prying eyes. She knew which spots on the floor to avoid; like any older house, it had its weak points, and she didn't want a loud creak to announce her prowlings. A long moment later, she slid the door to Ranma's room open, and looked around.

Something was wrong with Ranma. She didn't know what the girl was playing at; all she knew was that what everyone was saying didn't add up. All else aside, people just didn't have their pasts rewritten like that. Not even Shampoo's little shampoo could achieve what happened to Ranma; nothing could. That meant that Ranma was up to something.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the books; Ranma had never been the scholarly type. In fact, she'd almost never seen a book in Ranma's room, not unless she was trying to learn some new martial arts technique. There was the possibility that they were from Nodoka; somehow, though, she doubted that.

She picked up the first book; she remembered the title from Kaori's library. That in itself raised her suspicions; Kaori's library was eccentric, to say the least. The following titles were equally eccentric; gender studies and medical journals were mixed with Buddhist writings and inspirational works.

The last work, though, was the kicker. She knew a journal when she saw one; journals were good if someone didn't want to keep secrets. All it would take is one turn of the page, and all of Ranma's secrets would be laid bare.

She opened the book.

She read the words on the first page, then closed the book. She didn't need to read any more.

Nabiki steadied herself against the bedpost, in an effort to take in the surprise. Her instincts had suggested Ranma was up to some sort of scam; what she didn't know until then was that the scam had ended with Ranma's change, rather than begun. Part of her wanted to laugh; part of her wanted to cry for her little sister - both her little sisters. She barely had the presence of mind to put the books in order before leaving the room.

***

"What do you dream of, Ranma?"

Ranma blinked. After the fairly light conversation so far, she hadn't expected something so powerful. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Akane looked away, and took a sip of water. "It's just... I've come to realise a lot tonight - a lot that I don't know." She reached across, and traced Ranma's chin with her fingers. "There's so much inside of you that nobody knows, so much that you keep hidden... I just wanted to know what's inside of you. What you want. What you desire the most." She smiled. "What you dream of."

Ranma swallowed. Such a simple question, it was; so simple, in fact, that it hit with the force of a sledgehammer. There was so much that she wanted, so many little frustrations with her life. She wanted to live as she desired, she wanted someone likely Akane to spend it with, she wanted an end to the endless duels... The word came to her like a thunderbolt, out of her mouth as she thought it.

"Peace."

Akane blinked. Her fingers drummed against her knee. "Peace?"

Ranma rested her head in her hands, contemplating in a not-quite-seductive pose. "I'm tired, Akane, a lot more than I let on. Until I came to the dojo, I never had a home; ever since I arrived, I've been too busy to enjoy it. I can't relax; I have too many enemies to relax. On top of that, I don't even know who I am anymore sometimes, thanks to this stupid curse. Do you know what it's like to doubt who you are like that?" Her blue eyes flashed with frustration. "I want enough room to live as I am, without lies." She reached across the table, and pushed Akane's bangs from her eyes. "And... I want room to love as I am, without lies."

Ranma bit her lip; she wanted to tell her so badly, let her know who she was, why she was... "Akane?"

"Yes?" Akane was blushing; no doubt, she was expecting something different.

"There's so much about me that I'm ashamed of. For so long I... denied who I was, not even capable of admitting how I felt inside. Then, when I finally did, I felt just as guilty, because someone somewhere down the line told me it was wrong."

"Then let go, Ranma. Let it go."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked; this wasn't something she'd ever imagined.

"Ranma, do you know how much courage it took to arrange to come here, once Nabiki told me about it?" She rubbed her fingernails along the table. "Ranma, you're ashamed of how you feel. I... I'm frightened by it. I shouldn't be feeling this, I shouldn't be wanting this. And yet... I try. Because, if I give this up, without ever exploring how I feel... I may lose out on something good."

The words were on Ranma's tongue; one sentence, and their relationship would take a new dimension.

"Akane, I..." She couldn't say it. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't say it. "Akane, I... have to go to the bathroom."

Akane nearly facefaulted into her soup. "Okay, Ranma. Just don't take too long."

"I won't." Ranma smiled her best smile, and headed to the bathroom. She had a decision to make, and that place seemed the best location.

***

Tendo Soun normally considered himself a patient man. It was a necessary part of the craziness his life had absorbed, a quality in existence ever since his wife departed. Raising three girls by himself was no easy task, especially considering the well of emotions they bottled inside. When Ranma arrived, that insanity increased tenfold; the boy, while both sincere and talented in the Art, seemed to attract trouble with a penchant only observed from the Master.

That patience, though, was waning.

There was only one goal left in the shambles his life had become: ensure that his family and, by extension, his Art, would continue. Ranma's arrival had seemed to handle that; even if he didn't wish to admit it, the boy did hold feelings for his baby, and Akane seemed to give them back. All it would require was a little encouragement and they would be a couple locked in each other's love. They would marry, have a child, and unite the schools into one, all-powerful Art.

What he didn't expect was for his plan to backfire.

When he had learned the truth of Ranma's nature, he had not considered it a problem. After all, the boy thought of himself as a man, and considered his curse to be an abomination to be rid of as soon as possible. As a man, Ranma had all of the desires and urges that young men normally have, and those would ultimately lead to grandchildren.

But, as a woman, that picture changed dramatically. He had always known that Akane's temper would lead to their downfall; he was more right than he wanted to be, as it had been her blow that had caused Ranma's... shift in perception. Ranma now thought of herself as one-hundred-percent female, with body to match. Tofu had said that the old Ranma would likely come back in time; unfortunately, the time frame was likely years - too long to risk.

Ranma was a lesbian now - and quickly dragging his baby girl down with her. They were acting with a comfort uncomfortable to him. He hadn't thought much concerning Akane's exhortations concerning her dislike of men; now, though, every frustration-tinged cry was coming back to him, mocking him, showing him the truth he'd fought to hide.

Akane loved Ranma - just not the Ranma he wanted her to love.

There was only one way out of this travesty. He had been hesitant to use it before; to do so would stretch the dojo's resources to the limit. He would likely have to start some new classes to make up for the lost capital. Genma, of course, would have to help; it wasn't like he was doing much anyway.

His smile like a Cheshire cat, Soun began to plan. With luck, the dojo would gain some positive press by the time Ranma and Akane were ready to take it over. And, once that occurred, he would make sure that the two of them were ready to create the next generation of martial artists.

***

Kaori came by the table, "So, want to talk about it?"

Akane looked up, startled at being asked such a question. "What do you mean?"

The bartender shook her head slowly. "You're nervous. I don't think your date's noticed, she has her head in the clouds and stars in her eyes, but the way you're pushing yourself to make this 'a perfect night' tells me one of four things. First, that you pissed her off in some way and now you're trying to apologise, second, you trying to seduce and then dump her, third, you're planning on asking her to become your wife, or fourth, you're still unsure of yourself. From what Na-chan told me, I doubt it's the first three."

Akane looked down at the table and gulped a bit. "Is it that obvious?"

Kaori shrugged lightly and sat down, looking towards the washroom where Ranma had gone a little while ago. "Yeah. Look, I kinda understand your situation. Hell, half of Tokyo must know who Ranma is, and he...she's been the talk of the whole homosexual community for almost a year now. Do you know how many trans are trying to find a way to have whatever that water was that 'cursed' her transported here? Although we know about it, the Chinese government won't acknowledge the existence of magic. I know Na-chan has tried getting it a few times, just for the profit, but it would take a hell of a smuggling operation. Getting back on topic though, she's still the same person inside, no matter what she looks like on the outside."

Akane looked up and blinked. "Do you know how differently she's acting? It's like the person I fell in love with died, and by my hands. I couldn't even...I wasn't...She was attacked and I wasn't there to defend or help her. Do you know how much that hurts?"

Kaori sighed. Despite everything that Akane had gone through, she was still just a teenager, with the same insecurities that all teenagers had, only made worse by an accident and the situation surrounding her. "Akane-chan. You loved her before this, and it's obvious you still love her. Damned if she isn't in love with you the way she looks at you. The question is, do you love her enough to be with her, no matter the cost? That's what loves about, taking the bad with the good, surviving, and overcoming small problems."

Akane's guilty expression became somewhat annoyed. "You think that having the man you love become a woman is a small problem? It's...It's a nightmare! She's the same, but different, and it's not something that's temporary. In a less than a week, she's become a complete woman, a brand new person, so how the hell am I supposed to adjust to that?"

The bartender shrugged, "The same way I did when the man I loved became the woman I love."

For a few seconds, the eyes of the young woman in the tuxedo goggled. "What? You mean you have a boyfriend who went to Jusenkyo too?"

Kaori grinned. "Nope. Happened the old fashioned way. Tell ya what, come by tomorrow and I'll tell you about it. Now get that look off your face and treat your date to the time of her life, because she's coming back now. I'll get a couple of sake for you on the house and pretend you ordered another round."

Akane nodded lightly and composed herself before Ranma came back to the table. That's when something that Kaori said broke into her mind. _Na-chan?!? How well does she know my sister?!_

***

Ranma stared at her reflection in the toilet's waters, wondering where it had all gone wrong. It all seemed so innocent, then; it was just a little experiment to see what kind of person she was. She thought she could back out at any time; she thought she could go back without any regrets.

That was before tonight. What happened tonight was special; she and Akane were living what they should have had a long time ago. Without her masculinity in the way, they were able to express how they felt to each other.

Her old gender was an impediment, now. How could she go back on such a beautiful lie?

A knock echoed on the door to her stall. "Ano... are you all right in there?" She noted the voice: it was undeniably feminine, but a little... off.

Ranma shook herself together. Appearances were important for a woman, after all. "Yes, I am. Do you need to use the toilet?"

"No. I just thought... you seemed so distraught when you entered, that I thought you might need someone to talk to." Again, that voice raised warning bells.

Ranma opened the stall door. The woman waiting on the other end was remarkably beautiful; for a moment, Ranma wondered her secret. Long, dark, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders; unusual green eyes stared at her, staring _through_ her. She wore a waitress outfit, a striking blue skirt-and-blouse combination modest enough for taste, but alluring enough to get attention from the guests. "Well... I don't know. I don't really want to trouble you..." Another lie; Ranma just didn't want to trouble herself.

The woman smiled; for a moment, Ranma was reminded of Kasumi. "Oh, it's no trouble. My partner and I are quite good with people's problems." She knelt against the counter top, and offered a place next to her.

Ranma looked at the place for a moment. Perhaps the truth really could set her free. She leaned next to her, and stared at her shoes for a moment.

"Did you ever love someone - really love someone?"

The mystery woman nodded. "Love is something we rarely understand. I never knew what it was until I found it tested."

Ranma nodded. That was _definitely_ something she understood. "I... I love Akane. I would die for her. That's why this hurts so much."

The woman nodded without speaking. Ranma took the cue. "I... I've been lying to her. If she knew my secret... she'd think I was some sort of pervert."

"Is it a lie? Truly?"

Ranma started at the question. "It's... less than it was when I started, but yes." She shuffled her shoes along the tile floor. "And if she ever found out, that would end it."

The woman smiled faintly. "Are you sure?"

Ranma closed her eyes. "Absolutely sure." Her mind forced her to remember other moments, times (like now) when Akane was more understanding. "Well... pretty sure. At any rate, she's not going to be happy when she hears about it."

The woman looked up at the lights, a strange chuckle stuck in her throat. "Saotome Ranma, I know you have some serious problems, ones you may feel that you can't tell right now." She turned to Ranma, and flashed a smile once more. "But love means having faith in your partner. Your love is stronger than you think, after all." She rose from her leaning position, and headed for the door. "If you need any special help, ask Kaori for me. Until then... good luck." She left the ladies' room, leaving Ranma alone with her thoughts.

***

The glare of the chandelier shone in Ranma's eyes as she walked out to her table. The talk did make her feel better, enough to go on; after all, she wasn't likely to have another night like this. Precious hours waited until dawn, and she wanted to make the most of them.

She almost felt like crying when her eyes met Akane's; it was like staring in the face of God. Akane was so forward with her feelings, so expressive; Ranma truly didn't deserve a woman like her. She could see a wealth of emotion in her dark eyes: fear, relief, happiness, hope, worry... the whirlwind of the soul in love. At the same time, she felt that every emotion, every sin she was disguising, was within the plain sight of those eyes.

She faltered for a moment; any words she could say would pale in comparison to her. "Um... did you wait long?"

Akane's gaze turned away; she changed from deity to blushing bride. "No." She looked at their plates - not quite empty, but close enough. "I hope you don't consider this too forward, but are you finished?"

Ranma nodded. She'd eaten enough tonight; what she needed was a different sort of nourishment.

Akane smiled. "Good. I... there's something I'd like for us to share before we go back." She licked her lips seductively. "Something... intimate."

Ranma's eyes widened. Akane being seductive... the mind boggled at the possibility. "Uh... okay."

"Are you two done?"

Both of them turned at the sound; for a moment, all they'd heard was each other. Ranma blinked; Kaori stood a quiet distance away. Even more surprising, the waitress she'd talked to stood next to her, a slender arm wrapped around the bartender. "Yes, we are." She bit her lip. "Um... are you two..."

The waitress twisted her slender neck, and latched herself onto Kaori's lips. "Yes, we are," she whispered breathlessly. Ranma noticed Akane's face; for once, her expression was unreadable. "Did you enjoy your time here?"

"Yes." Ranma blinked at Akane; their voices had been synchronous. "Um... pardon me, but I don't even know your name."

The waitress looked almost amused for a moment. "Newcomers call me Madame Blue; it helps with the mystique around here. You two, however, can call me Aoi."

Ranma blinked. "Aoi. Nice name." She started; Akane drew her into a grasp not unlike Aoi's. "Um... how much do we owe you?"

Kaori shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. "One of Na-chan's favours. She's done so much for us over the past year that I have to wonder if we'll ever be able to repay her."

Akane nodded knowingly, a strange wonder on her face. "She has a way of doing that. You'd never know it, though..."

Ranma simply showed confusion. "Um... Akane? Who's Na-chan?"

Akane positively cackled. "I'll tell you later. We really should be on our way." She started to edge Ranma toward the exit. "Um... Kaori?"

"Yes?"

She smiled secretively. "Can I come by tomorrow afternoon? There's some things I'd like to talk about." Ranma looked at Akane for a moment; her smile twisted in mischief.

Kaori smiled, and nodded. "I'd like that." For a moment, her face matched Akane's. "You two have fun, okay?"

"Oh, we will..." She started to turn Ranma toward the exit. "Shall we, Ranma?"

Ranma noticed the force behind Akane's ministrations, and wondered what her fiancee had planned. Whatever it was, it had to be something special. "Lead the way, Akane..."

***

"Stop here."

Ranma blinked in surprise as she stepped out of the cab. Considering their route, she had thought that they were heading home - a place which had surprises of its own. She hadn't expected Akane to stop the trip early, though her choice of locales was nothing to complain about. After all, at this time of night, nobody was likely to bother them...

"Akane?"

Akane turned from paying the cab driver, and smiled. "Be patient, Ranma. I'll be there in a minute." She stepped out of the cab carefully, and wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist. A shiver went up Ranma's spine as Akane guided her toward their second destination - the local park. She had a suspicion as to what Akane wanted to do here - a thought that both elated and terrified her.

"Um... Akane? Why here?" She figured she already knew the answer; however, that didn't make the question any less valuable.

She felt Akane's fingers drum along her waist. "Well, this place was always special to me. I... I want you to be a part of it, too."

Ranma swallowed. "Okay." Her steps felt wobbly on the soft ground; heels were clearly made for a concrete jungle. She took them off; what was planned here wouldn't require physical elegance.

The playground wasn't all that different from a thousand others in Japan. Swings hung suspended from chains of foot-long links; a merry-go-round stood nearby, stationary colours ready to become a swirling rainbow at a child's push. A quiet park bench stood out in Ranma's view; somehow, the lonely wooden structure called to her.

Akane's hands, rather, guided her to the swing set. "When we were young, Mom would take us here to play. We would spend hours here playing, until Mom would make us go home." She sat in a swing; her feet gently rocked the swing back and forth. "After Mom died, I came here whenever I was lonely. It just... seemed like something to do."

Ranma sat down next to her; it took her a moment to get her skirt in order. "It's nice that you have a place like this." She drew a line in the dirt with her toe. "I... I wish I did."

Akane stared at her shoes, then at Ranma's stocking feet. "Was it really that bad, on the road?"

"I didn't think so at the time. I mean, I really didn't know what I was missing then. Back then, it was just me and Pop. I studied the Art; whenever I could fit it in or Pop got caught, I went to school. I never knew what I was missing until I settled down here." She smiled, and looked over at Akane. "It felt... good to have you ask to be my friend, Akane."

Akane swallowed; their swings were edging closer together. "It... felt good to have a friend, then. Most of the guys were trying to 'conquer' me through combat; most of the girls were... well... hostile to me, due to some misunderstandings."

"Are these... those kind of misunderstandings?" Ranma didn't say the L-word; such a designation seemed limiting here. Limits needed to be broken here, not made; she found herself dangerously close to Akane's face.

She could see the indecision in Akane's eyes. "Yeah. I mean, just because a girl doesn't like guys doesn't mean she's a..."

Ranma touched Akane's lips. "No words like that, Akane. Not like that." Excitement overriding her fears, she moved her lips inches away, an open invitation. "Not like that."

Akane's eyes closed; Ranma closed her own. She followed Akane's heavy breath, closer, closer...

"Yaah!" The connection of two souls broke suddenly; Ranma found her support slipping. In a second, she was sprawled in the dirt, the swing swaying its mocking tone - and Akane, trying to suppress a fit of giggles. Ranma looked at her dust-encrusted outfit, and sighed.

"Something tells me this might be difficult to explain."

Akane blinked, and offered a hand to help her up. "Why?"

The redhead grabbed the offered hand. "Because, if both our clothes are dusty, they'll think we were doing something."

"Both our clo... what are you... don't you daAARE!" With a yank, Akane found herself pulled down to Ranma's level - easily within tickling range. In seconds, the two were rolling in the dirt, their only goal to keep the other laughing uncontrollably - a war Ranma won easily. Ranma tickled her mercilessly, stopping only after she had Akane pinned to the ground.

"Concede?"

Akane looked at her position carefully, then smiled. "I guess. After all, with you flashing your panties in my face, it's kind of hard for me to concentrate on fighting back.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down at her position, then blushed. "Oh." She got up, her leg stance unusually narrow for her.

Akane shook her head "Honestly, Ranma. You think you would have learned by now." She pulled herself up from the ground, and dusted off her tuxedo.

Ranma shrugged. "Well, it wasn't like it was one of the things Pop taught me while we were on the road..." Dusting off her skirt and putting her outfit in order, she reached around and grabbed Akane by the waist. The position felt strange at first; after all, she was an inch or two shorter than her date. "Shall we?"

Akane smiled. Ranma had a guess as to why; for the first time that night, she wasn't the one in charge. "Of course." Ranma led her from the park to Nerima's streets, her steps uneven along the ground.

The streets had a surreal feel to them; dimly lit by the fluorescent lamps, the surfaces alternated between light and shadow. Without the bustle of other human beings to populate it, the more quiet residents of the city made themselves known. Occasionally, a neglected scrap of paper would blow by, bringing memories of spectres of childhood's past. For the most part, it was like visiting a haunted house.

In other words, precisely the conditions to bring two people closer. Ranma tightened her grip on Akane's waist; for her part, Akane didn't fight it. She nearly bolted when the unmistakable yowl of a cat pierced her ears; to her credit, she merely stiffened, then quickened her pace.

"Ranma?"

The girl in question swallowed. Her nerves were sent to the edge by the yowl; the situation at present would not allow her to calm down. "Yes?"

"What does this mean for us?"

Ranma paused for a second. "What do you mean?" This was no conversation she'd foreseen. She had expected the relationship to stay as it was - no commitments, no wondering if there should be an _us_.

Akane put her hand on Ranma's; the touch was like fire. "Where do we go from here, Ranma? I mean... this is nothing I've ever experienced before. I mean, I nearly kissed - really kissed - another woman tonight. I nearly proved all of them right, that I am some le... le... girl lover." She bit her lip. "And... I wanted it."

Ranma looked around; they were only a few blocks from the house. Whatever needed to happen had to happen before then. "Do you... still want it?"

Her heart stopped at Akane's nod. She stopped her walk, and turned Akane to face her.

"Akane, I won't kiss you unless you absolutely, positively want it. I... I know what it's like to doubt your sexuality; it's something I would never force on anyone." She closed her eyes. "If you want to kiss me... you're welcome to."

For interminable seconds, all Ranma felt was the caress of wind, its chill cooling any flush on her cheeks. The thought passed her mind that perhaps Akane had turned away; after all, how many times had she turned away from her own womanhood? This was where the dragons lived, after all, the traps where a person could do the unforgivable, and actually discover herself.

Her heart stopped when she felt the hand on her chin; for a moment, it felt like Akane was examining her date's face, as she felt her head move about slightly. "Ranma..." The word signalled the approach; Ranma could feel her getting closer. Hot breath, a slight raising of the tiptoes, a second hand reaching out to grab her forearm...

Contact. The kiss was everything and nothing she expected; instead of electricity, she received fire - warm, burning emotion between two people, coalescing into one sharing spot between then. Her hands reached out to hold her, to feel more, to become more... time lost meaning, as they both melted into it. The separation came at great reluctance; both of them wanted to go on, but knew instinctively that it was time.

She opened her eyes. She had to know, had to make sure she was there. The last thing she wanted was a bad reaction from Akane.

"Akane... are you all right?" Ranma couldn't see Akane's eyes; they hid beneath a mop of black. The mouth quivered, the thunder warning of coming tears.

"Ranma?" The voice was almost husky with emotion.

"Yes?"

Akane relaxed into her arms, and lay her head down on Ranma's shoulder.

"Ranma... just hold me."

Ranma wrapped her arms around her fiancee. There was no turning back, now; no matter what happened, even if Akane were to find out the truth, there was a part of Akane that wanted _her_. She now owned a part of Akane's heart - just as Akane owned a part of hers.

She only hoped that she'd get to keep it when it was all over. She'd been debating words to say to her in response; all that could come was a bit of English Hinako-sensei had forced her to read.

"As you wish, Akane-chan... as you wish."

***

"Is there anything else you wish of me, Ukyou-sama?"

Ukyou looked at the kunoichi with sad eyes. "No, Konatsu. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Ukyou-sama." Konatsu looked up; his smile almost cheered her up a bit. "And try not to be so depressed. Hope is not yet lost, after all." He vanished into the shadows, far from sight but not far from mind.

"I know," she whispered, hoping she could make herself believe it. If Konatsu's report had been accurate, she had already lost. The very idea of losing in this most important struggle left her near tears; her throat hurt from holding them back. "I shall just have to find a way."

Finding a way, however, would not be easy. Akane had her out-glitzed; there was no way she could provide the glamorous show Ranma had enjoyed last night. Worse, Ranma had enjoyed the night; in an impossibly-romantic setting, she had been encouraged to initiate romantic contact - something that came dangerously close to fruition. How could she snatch victory from that?

Her thoughts turned back to the beginning, to free days and sunny skies. She remembered frolicking with a six-year-old boy, fighting imaginary monsters and searching for natural treasure. Times were good then - there was no Akane, no betrayals, nothing to get between her and him. She was happy, he was happy.

Somehow, she needed to revive that feeling. She needed to remind him... er, her... of those good feelings they'd shared, and that they could share again. Somehow, some way, she would do it.

Ideas began forming in her head. Glitz was the last thing on her mind; Ranma was never one for such posh accommodations anyway. Ranma was a child of nature - and it would be nature that would lead the child back to her.

***

She'd gone too far.

Her body was as coddled and protected as she had ever been. A silk nightgown covered her body; sheets and a comforter made sure the cold wind would never touch her. The mattress where her body lay was the softest thing she'd ever rested on, with the possible exception of the pillow beneath her head. The quiet in the room was almost deafening to her; the room was, now and seemingly forever, hers and hers alone.

And it was all based on a lie.

It was time to start coming back. Just a simple 'miracle recovery' wasn't going to work, now; too much was invested in her new self for her to simply disappear. No; this had to be done the hard way. She had to tell the truth - the simple, cold, hard, damning truth.

What she didn't know was how to go about it. She knew that just out-and-out admitting it to everyone would be a bad thing. She could soothe the hurt feelings of one person at a time; anything beyond that was out of her control. Unfortunately, each person she told was a gamble. If one person could not be soothed... everything she'd worked for could be ruined.

"Ranma? Are you awake?"

Her eyes shot open. She'd been expecting, almost hoping, for a late-night visit; however, the person paying a call was the last person she'd expected.

"Um... sure, Nabiki. Come on in."

The door slid open, sending bright light burning into the room. The silhouette reached over to the wall, and turned on the lights. "Ranma... after tonight, I think we need to talk."

Ranma sat up in her bed, and nodded. After what happened to Akane, she should have expected this. "Okay."

Nabiki sat down at the edge of the bed. "Ranma, why do you think Akane was crying when you got home tonight?"

Ranma sighed. This wasn't a question she could really answer. "To be honest, I don't know for certain. I have an idea as to why, though..."

"Will you tell me that idea?" Nabiki had the eyes of a predator. Ranma could see the flame in them, the desire to get to the truth.

"Well... I... maybe this is wishful thinking, but... I think Akane realized she... she loved me." Her face turned downward. "I could be wrong, though."

The reaction was not what Ranma had expected from Nabiki. For some reason, Nabiki always seemed to exude confidence of one type or another. Here, in the shadows of the night, that confidence was gone; her bangs hid her piercing stare, like a veil. "You're not wrong, Ranma. I know my sister. I've known for a long time how she felt about certain things - and about certain people, too." She looked upward. "What I want to know is what you plan on doing about that - especially considering your own problems."

"My problems? What problems do I have?"

Nabiki ended Ranma's charade with four words: "No more lies, Saotome."

Ranma hid her surprise. Truth to tell, she wondered if Nabiki had known all along. "You know, huh?"

Nabiki nodded slowly; her eyes were closed from the light. "Yes, Ranma, I know. I... I took a look at the books you were reading; no natural-born woman would read them unless they were doing a psychology paper." She moved over to the desk, and picked up a copy of 'Conundrum'. "To be honest, I've seen a number of these titles before, in Kaori's library; that's how I knew about them."

Ranma gasped at the mention of Kaori's name; words spoken here and there began to fit together. "So... you're Na-chan?"

Nabiki nodded. "I... I approached them two years ago, when I first began to suspect my sister was... not a traditional woman. I needed information, then, information to protect my sister from a society ready to condemn her and a father who would likely ostracize her. To be honest, I ended up with more knowledge than I ever expected." A feline smile crossed her lips; Ranma started as she felt Nabiki's hand on her thigh, through the covers. "A lot more, Ranma."

Ranma swallowed. "You mean..."

A low, playful chuckle emanated from Nabiki's throat. "I'm no traditional girl either, Ranma. I'm not a flaming lesbian, but I know better than to limit myself to men. Besides... women just understand each other, in ways a man never could." She raised an eyebrow, half-questioning, half-inviting. "Wouldn't you agree, Saotome?"

"Um... yeah."

Nabiki patted her beneath the covers, clearly smiling at Ranma's nervousness. "Ranma, I have to leave tomorrow on a business trip. Daddy wants me to take care of some things elsewhere; at the same time, I plan on doing some work for a few friends of mine." Her smile vanished. "Ranma, a bit of advice. Your position is more dangerous than you realize. My father is getting paranoid; don't be surprised if he does something stupid to try to get you to be a man. Also watch out for attacks from outside; it wouldn't surprise me if Cologne came up with something to try to further her aims over your feelings." She bit her lip. "One other thing, Saotome: Tell the others, as soon as possible. Because... the longer you wait, the more they'll be hurt."

"Okay. I will." Ranma pursed her lips. "Where are you headed?"

"China," Nabiki said flatly. "That should give you something to think about." She got up from the bed, and made her way to the door. "Good night, Miss Saotome - and good luck."

Ranma tucked herself into bed at the words. "You too, Nabiki. And... thanks." Sleep came very soon after that; her mind was on other things by that point.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Ten:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan: Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America: Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

***************************************************************************

"Is there anything else you wish of me, Ukyou-sama?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying hard not to let her anxiety show. "No, Konatsu. Nothing more is needed tonight. Thanks." She bit the skin of her index finger as he slinked away, the small pain masking larger ones inside. She couldn't let out how she felt - not here, not now, not with him around. Love was a battlefield, and she didn't want to give her position away - to anyone.

Truth to tell, she was worried, and she had reason to be. It didn't take a ninja to see that the competition for Ranma's hand had entered a new stage. The situation had reached a stagnation point before Ranma's accident, with the man in question reluctant to take a position. However, with the accident, Ranma's personality had shifted - and, along with it, the playing field. For the first time, she was actively seeking out someone to call her own - and had pushed Shampoo and Kodachi far out of the picture.

Problem was, Akane had rushed off to an early start. Thanks to Konatsu, she knew everything that had transpired that night. Akane, likely with help from her family, had tried to win Ranma over with posh dinners and romantic candlelight conversations. She was hopeful it hadn't succeeded; after all, Akane had cried at the end of it.

At any rate, this made the upcoming date both critical and problematic. There was no way she could outglitz Akane, not after last night; she simply didn't have the resources. However, she did have advantages Akane didn't. Unlike Akane, she could actually cook; moreover, her friendship had roots Akane couldn't see.

Which meant, for this date, she had to remind Ranma just what she had to gain.

Smiling, she pulled out the phone book, and began making plans for the day. She didn't have to outdo Akane, after all; she just had to outdo herself.

***

"Akane, Nabiki, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Tendo Akane groaned at the cheerful call; the last thing she wanted to get in contact with was a morning person. She had not slept well, and it showed; she was tangled up in her covers, and her sleepwear had lost some of its concealment during the night. What sleep she'd managed to get was hard-earned, and still unsatisfying.

Bemoaning the lost opportunity of rest, Akane looked up at the ceiling. She really didn't feel like facing the world, not at the moment at any rate. She imagined she would probably get used to the idea in a few years or so. Unfortunately, 'getting used to the idea' terrified her as much as the rest of it did. She didn't want to get used to the idea; she wanted to fight it to the very end.

Unfortunately, she couldn't fight it anymore. She had to face facts: she was a lesbian. No magic spring, no shiatsu point could cure her of it. She loved women in that way she wasn't supposed to, and she would have to face the stigma of that for the rest of her life. Everything she knew was thrown into doubt; every dream she had of her future cracked, ready to shatter.

Rolling over, she pulled the covers over her and held on tight. If she stayed in bed, she didn't have to face the world. There would be no questions of right and wrong, only a warm blanket and a comfortable mattress. They would protect her; they always did. She closed her eyes, hoping she could buy just a few more minutes of rest.

"Akane! Your soup will get cold!"

She opened her eyes. There was no getting around it; she was going to have to face the music. She would have to look her family in the eye as though nothing was wrong, as though she was still deserving of their love and respect. Her body protested as she rose from the bed; her heart wasn't in the act, so the rest of her body wasn't, either.

She peeled the pajamas off of her body, letting the clothes drop to the floor. A shiver coursed through her; she never thought being naked would make her feel so... helpless. She opened the closet door, and found herself with another dilemma.

What was she going to wear? She didn't want to appear androgynous - her sexual preference was the last thing she wanted to announce. Problem was, she preferred to be more casual on days like this. Did she feel comfortable wearing slacks or even shorts on a day like this? Did she even dare? Sighing, she pulled out a blue sundress, picked out a bra and panty, and dressed for the day.

The door presented another challenge. It was another barricade, something that hid her from the judgments outside. Once she slid the door open, she would be subject to a lesbian's life, a lesbian's place... a lesbian's curse. That quiet place that hurt inside flared up as she placed her hand on the door; it screamed for her to duck when it finally slid open. Still unsure, she looked from one end of the hall to the other to make sure it was clear, then moved to go downstairs.

"Hey, Akane."

She nearly jumped out of her dress in shock. Nabiki stood behind her, arms crossed in that 'I know more than you do' posture, her hair and clothing impeccable for so early in the morning. Akane tried to come up with something to say.

"Um... Good morning, sis." She hoped her voice wasn't too shaky from fright. "How are you this morning?"

"Good. Very good." Nabiki moved out of her position, taking a more relaxed stance as she walked to the stairs. "I was hoping we could get together and talk after breakfast."

Akane nearly screamed in terror. She tried to remain calm. "Uh... what about?"

Nabiki's poker face disappeared; the serious, piercing gaze behind it totally unnerved Akane. "Oh, I think you know, Akane. I heard what you were muttering when you were crying in your room last night. And I think what you need right now, more than anything, is someone to talk to." Nabiki's eyes shifted down; Akane could feel the gaze bore through her clothing, like X-rays. "Besides, I've got some business at the club, and I think you need to hear what's going on."

Akane blinked; Nabiki's reaction was like watching a lion turn toward other prey. "Um... ah... sure, sis. Whatever you say."

The glare dissipated; the poker smile was back on. "Good. Now let's get going, before they think we're doing something we shouldn't be."

Akane let out a squeak at the last words. Something told her that the discussion wasn't something she'd forget anytime soon.

***

The roses had never looked so dark to Kodachi.

She sat in her room, her asylum, the place where she hid from the world outside. After the battle, she had locked herself inside, emerging only for the daily meals. There was no reason for her to leave, after all - not if her Ranma-sama was gone.

The man she loved was gone, that much was certain. He was locked away, held prisoner by that... that... woman, who dared to take his body for her own. It mattered not whether he was born in the usual manner or by some magics; he was still more man than any she'd ever met.

But did she have the courage to face his jailer again? She had sworn vengeance if she tried... a vengeance so terrible, it left her with nightmares. Even now, she could picture her flesh growing beneath the leotard... the muscles hardening, contracting...

"Do you wish to free Ranma for good?"

In an instant, Kodachi flew back, her ribbon in hand. She scanned the shadows, searching for the intruder.

"Your searches are useless, daughter of the house of Kunou. You will not find me unless I wish it." The voice seemed to come from the walls... ethereal, disembodied.

"Who are you?" she screamed. "Why are you here?"

The voice sighed. "Do you wish to free Ranma for good?"

Kodachi blinked. "Of course! I'd do anything to free my Ranma-sama!"

"Good." The shadows coalesced around a green-cloaked figure. "This afternoon, the woman who claims Ranma for her own will be out with the okonomiyaki chef. You will attack them as they walk alone."

Kodachi blinked. "What of the girl? She has promised a magical vengeance on anyone who tries to free him."

The figure threw a sack toward Kodachi. "In the attack, blow this dust in her face. It will turn the tables on the two. Instead of the pigtailed demon enslaving your Ranma, it will be Ranma who imprisons the girl. Make sure that you do not inhale any of the dust in the attack. Do you understand?"

Kodachi grabbed the bag, and looked inside. A fine white powder filled the sack. She fought to hold her breath before shutting the bag. "I understand. May I ask who you are?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a wrinkled, bright-eyed face. "Just a friend."

***

The difference in the club's appearance was, quite literally, like night and day. At night, the place had glowed among the backdrop of the city; now, the morning sunlight glared through the windows, cutting the club into halves of shimmering light and oppressive shadow. The distant roar of a million drones replaced the din of a hundred conversations; chairs and stools almost cried out in their emptiness. It wasn't meant for quiet; silence made the place feel like a church.

Akane rubbed her hands around the warm coffee mug, enjoying the shadow while she could. She couldn't believe it had been only twelve hours since she'd first arrived here; what had happened since was something she still didn't know how to take. What had happened to her since then? When did she go beyond the point of no return?

"Seems strange when it's empty, doesn't it?"

Akane jumped. Kaori's whisper startled her; any noise had seemed a violation. Her bartender's outfit was nowhere to be found; rather, she looked a lot more comfortable in a sky-blue robe, her... wife? husband? lover? next to her, their hands inseparable. They both looked so beautiful, so feminine... Akane would never have suspected the truth.

"Yeah, strange," she whispered. She took a sip of the coffee, then blinked. "This is good stuff."

Nabiki chuckled. "Akane, it's a club. You expect them to serve instant?"

Akane shrugged. "Well... I'm not used to a place like this. I mean, the most upscale place I usually went to before this was to the local McDonald's." A moment of silence followed the smiles, one soon cut into.

"Akane, there are a couple of reasons why I brought you here this morning." Nabiki sipped her coffee, then stared across the dining room through the window.

"First of all... how do you view yourself?"

Akane blinked at the question; for once, she didn't know how to answer. "I... I'm not sure. I mean... last night had some pretty big revelations."

"Are you a lesbian?" Nabiki didn't hesitate with the question.

Akane floundered for words. "I... I dunno. I think so..."

"Do you think I'm a lesbian?" Kaori's voice slid into the interrogation, blocking Nabiki's press.

"Aren't you?" Akane blurted, then turned beet red. Their looks said no, but their actions said yes, leaving Akane wondering which was right.

Kaori sighed, and pulled out two magazines. Akane swallowed; 'Playboy' and 'Playgirl' weren't exactly her idea of quality reading material. Not missing a beat, Nabiki opened them both, almost shoving the centerfolds into Akane's face.

"So, Akane. Which do you prefer?"

She took as good a look at them as she dared. The man seemed remarkably well-endowed, even more so than Ranma was in his masculine form. He seemed to reek sexuality, his dark eyes inviting her into his lair, an Adonis' body ready to protect her from every harm. She worried when she studied his form; it was a naked guy. Except for the man's obvious physical endowment, it wasn't that big of a deal.

The woman, on the other hand, had a look that screamed 'violate me'. She stuck her chest out to the camera, angling her body in a sultry pose; Akane felt mildly envious, though she didn't envy whatever back problems the woman had to be having. The curves were impossible; the model had to have been a Barbie doll in a previous life, because she certainly looked like one now. She paused in mild interest at the woman's sex; the blond hair was more sparse than on her own body. On the whole, though, it didn't excite her - not in the slightest.

Akane looked up at the trio. "Um... I don't particularly care for either of them."

Smiles rewarded Akane's answer. Nabiki grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Akane, you're not a lesbian. You're not totally hetero, either, but..."

Akane let out a deep breath. "So what am I?"

Nabiki started to peek under Akane's dress. "A girl, last I checked - though with that sex-changing significant other of yours, it's kinda hard to tell."

"Nabiki!" Akane slapped Nabiki's hand away, then recovered enough to give a mischievous smile. "So. What are you?"

Nabiki shrugged. "I am attracted to people that I can look in the eye as equals, people I can talk to without having to dumb down to them. Since most of the boys in school are hormone-crazed buffoons, that leaves mostly women as my company." She took a dangerous sip of her coffee, her eyes peering out from the cup. "But you'd be an idiot if you called me a lesbian."

Her eyes turned to Kaori and Aoi. "And you two?"

Kaori's eyes sparkled. "My favorite color is blue." She kissed Aoi on the cheek, in case Akane didn't get the pun.

Aoi smiled. "I have two callings. One is to live my life as a woman, even if I am truly neither woman nor man." She kissed Kaori's hand. "The other... is to live life with my wife and daughter, no matter who I am." She took a sip of her coffee. "Now it's your turn. Who are you?"

Akane bit her lip. Part of her was afraid to answer; to answer would fix her course for all time. There could be no turning back.

"I... I love Ranma." The words flowed out with surprising ease; it was absolute truth, in a way that she couldn't deny any more. She loved Ranma - and accepted all that came with that.

Kaori raised an eyebrow at Nabiki. "Do you think she's figured it out?"

Nabiki looked appraisingly at Akane. "Yeah, I think she has. Now onto the other recent development." She took a sip of her coffee, then turned to Kaori, her eyes briefly turning to Aoi in the process. "Kaori, do you remember that operation I was talking about?"

Kaori blinked for a moment, not quite comprehending. "Not really, unless... you don't mean..." She gazed on Nabiki appraisingly. "Are you really going to do it?"

Nabiki nodded. "I got some funding from my family last night; Daddy agreed to pay for some of my expenses." She raised an eyebrow. "If you're willing to help with the rest, though, I should be able to get far more."

"How much?" Aoi piped up. She walked over, and pulled out a ledger book. "From what I've been able to tell, we could probably sell that stuff for..."

"A half-million yen a liter, assuming two liters is enough to drench a person. I already did the figures." Nabiki sighed. "And, considering how I've got to ship the stuff, I should be able to get somewhere between 100 to 150 liters."

Akane boggled. She always knew Nabiki did some things under the table to keep the family afloat. But this... this was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed. "Um... Nabiki? Are you sure? I mean, this sounds pretty risky..."

Nabiki ignored her. "So. Funding for the rest of it, in exchange for a 50-50 split?"

Kaori nodded. "How much do you need? Are you going to want advance orders?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Five million yen is all I need. That'll be enough to pay to ship it here. My father will be paying for my transportation." She almost snarled. "And no advance orders. I want to know how much we have before we sell any. And keep it VERY discreet once we do; mention it only to people you trust."

"Um... Nabiki?" Akane's whisper interjected again.

For once, Nabiki listened. Her eyes frightened Akane; she'd never known Nabiki so driven. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? Isn't this dangerous?"

The question deflated her older sister; her intense, businesslike gaze softened. "Akane... there are two reasons why I'm doing this. One is that Daddy really wants the water right now. I have a feeling he's going to try to use it on Ranma; I made him promise that he had to get Ranma's permission, but I suspect he's going to try anyway. He won't succeed if he does; I guarantee it. The other... is you, me, and Kasumi. You know Kasumi wants to go to nursing school. I plan on being in UTokyo in a year, and I know you want to go to college, too. This is going to send us there." She shook her head. "Akane, this is the only way. I can't think of anything else."

Akane nodded. Some things she couldn't keep secret; her dream of going to college was one of them. "So when do you plan on being back?"

Nabiki picked up her coffee mug, and drained the last of it. "I'm expecting it'll take me three weeks to get back." She smiled over at Kaori and Aoi. "So. Do we have a deal?"

Kaori looked up at her significant other; Akane couldn't tell what communication passed between them, except note that it was a lot. She had a feeling that the water was something she desperately wanted. "Deal. We'll be expecting you back within a month." Kaori looked down for the moment. "Good luck, Nabiki."

Akane couldn't help but hear the death knell in the voice. "Anytime, Kaori."

***

Ranma Saotome had thought she'd faced everything. Her father had trained her to endure any challenge; so far in her life, he'd accomplished that goal. She had breezed through fights that would have left lesser people as corpses; she'd endured trials that had driven others mad. She was the consummate survivor, and bore some of the scars to prove it.

All of this paled in comparison to the 5'-3" woman casually sitting at her table. Always clad in a proper kimono, she bore the radiance and grace the rest of her family lacked. Ranma knew those features as well as she knew her own; indeed, in some ways, they were her own. So many words came to Ranma's mind to describe her, some among the deities, others less flattering; all, though, came to be summed up with a blurt of the tongue.

"Mom?"

Nodoka looked up from her flowers; Ranma read the roadmap of emotions in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Mom... we need to talk." Ranma sat down next to her; her mouth hung open, wishing for words to come out. "Mom, you see..." She couldn't say it. She'd faced down monsters, madmen, and perverts, and she couldn't face her own mother. "Mom... I..."

Nodoka smiled; she seemed almost amused at the reaction. "Don't worry, Ranma. I'm your mother. It's not like I'll force you to commit seppuku..."

Ranma rubbed her stomach. "You... you won't?"

"Of course not!" Nodoka dropped her pruning shears. "What do you take me for?"

Ranma blushed. "Well... you might not like what I have to say."

Nodoka grabbed Ranma's hands; her warmth soothed Ranma's fears. "Ranma, there are very few things that you could do that would make me stop loving you. Look at all your father's done; do you honestly think you could do worse than him?"

The comment, at least, had the desired effect; Ranma couldn't help a chuckle. "That would be difficult." Words started to come together in her mind. "Mom... I... I've lied to you."

Ranma couldn't decipher the look in her mother's eyes. She could read a touch of disappointment and sadness; however, to her own surprise, no surprise registered. "What about, dear?"

She took a deep breath; the words were on her like a flood. "Well... I... the whole thing with losing my memory was just an act. Kasumi caught me dressing up like a girl one night, and we talked and dressed up and we talked some more... and we came up with this idea."

Nodoka bowed her head. "I know, Ranma."

Ranma blinked. "You know?"

"I'm your mother. I know these things." Nodoka leaned back, appraising Ranma carefully. "So. Why did you want to be a woman?"

Ranma threw her hands up in the air. "I... I dunno. I... I'm not the man I used to be, Mom. There's a part of me that _likes_ being a girl. I wish I could explain it; it's just a part of me." She shook her head. "I know this sounds crazy, but..."

"Ranma." Her mother's stern gaze cut short her explanations. "Do you consider yourself a man or a woman?"

"I don't know!" Ranma ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Probably neither. I... I like being a girl more, but..."

"But you love Akane, don't you?"

Nodoka's whisper cut through to Ranma's heart - and to the heart of the problem. She bowed her head down to her chest. "Yeah, Mom. Yeah, I do." She raised her eyes; the mist of tears clouded her vision. "What am I going to do, Mom?"

Strong arms took her in, protecting her; for a moment, she was a child again. "I... I don't know, Ranma. This is something between you and Akane; you both have to decide how you want to live your lives." Fingers brushed her hair back; a casual touch of the thumb wiped her tears away. "Ranma, you know my feelings concerning the engagement; despite what your fathers have done, you both love each other, and that's what should matter. Don't let your fear ruin something great, Ranma." She smiled wryly. "Of course, if Akane did use that Drowned Man water I heard about..."

"Mom!" She shot up from her position - to come face-to-face into a laughing smile. The scandalous tone vanished in an instant. "Mom... thanks."

Nodoka nodded. "Ranma, follow your heart. If it tells you to live as a woman, then tell me so I can enjoy time with my daughter. If it tells you to be both, then let me know when I can be with my son. If it tells you to be a man, well... that's okay, too, though I'll miss our shopping trips." Her face twisted; tears touched the corners of her smile. "Okay?"

Ranma wrapped her arms around her mother once more. "Okay, Mom." She swallowed; her throat hurt. "I... I will." She looked away for a moment. "Now. What do you know about 'casual attire' for a date?"

***

Ryouga awoke to a most unusual sight - pink.

What struck him in particular about the sight was how inoffensive the color was. It wasn't the obnoxious neon pink that occasionally graced more garish fabrics, nor the commercially-dyed garbage that passes for pink on most clothing and bedspreads. The rose hue in the sparkling satin was barely noticeable; if anything, it made more of a statement with its lack of statement.

Groaning, blocking the sunlight from his eyes, he stared out at the rest of the room. If anything, it proved to be just as tasteful as the rest; sparse wooden furniture offered just enough to keep the room from looking empty, while artwork extolling the praises of love decorated white stucco walls. A large window looked out over the city, with vertical shades to pull if the occupants desired more privacy.

He rose from the bed to the window, to see just how good the view really was. Whatever this place was, it had to be pretty tony; to afford a place with a view like this had to cost a pretty penny. The view, to put it simply, was breathtaking; the houses stretched for miles beneath him, as the people of Tokyo went on their daily business. Was this what the truly wealthy sold their souls for?

"Ah, you're awake." A tall, shapely woman stood at the entrance; Ryouga frowned at her strange eyes. "Enjoying the view?"

"Um... yeah." He scratched his head nervously. "If you don't mind me asking... where am I?"

Her smile, if anything, made him even more nervous; there was something about her that he couldn't figure out. "We call this place, quite simply, "Home"; it's the only place a lot of us can really call home. We provide a place for ourselves and our friends to feel comfortable, and occasionally provide them with a little more, should they desire it." She walked over to the window, and put her hand on the glass. "This room, for instance. Sometimes our friends want a view; also, sometimes, their libidos get too much for them, and they feel the need to become one in private."

He stopped, his eyes glancing toward the bed. With an uneasy breath, events of the previous night replayed in his mind. "You're... lesbians."

She nodded. "Some of us, yes. Others are women who simply seek the company of other women, or housewives who want to escape from their everyday lives for a little while." Her green eyes flashed with ice. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He blinked. This was not a woman he wanted to mess with; he could see the musculature in her hands and arms. "Er... no. I do have one question, though."

"Yes?" She smiled, and crossed her arms.

"I saw a couple of friends of mine in here last night. Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Were they...?"

"It confuses you to see them like that, doesn't it?" She sat down on the bed. "Come, sit. I won't bite; no offense, but you're not my flavor of choice."

Ryouga blinked at the comment, then sat down. "Okay... but why were they here? Ranma's a guy... isn't he?"

His host smiled in a disconcerting way. "Ranma... is discovering what it's like to be a woman, now - for better or worse. She has... come to see the fact that she is more than simply a man. As for Akane... she is in love with Ranma, and Ranma with her. Is it unnatural for them to be together?"

Ryouga blinked. "Waitasec. Ranma - being a girl? Was this a natural thing, or..."

She pursed her lips. "I... I don't know. The official story is that she hit her head on some rocks, causing some personality changes. However, some rumors circulating around here suggest that Ranma may actually want to explore what it's like to be a woman."

Ryouga stood up. "Which do you think?"

She chuckled softly; Ryouga blinked at how husky her voice was. "I am not unbiased in this situation; I've seen too many people explore this area - myself included." She wrung her hands together. "It's not an easy feeling to believe that a part of yourself is... different somehow."

Ryouga looked her over carefully, his eyes studying every inch. The jaw was perhaps a little too blocky; the hands and feet, too large and strong. To be honest, he was only mildly surprised; after all, with the traveling he'd done, he'd seen her kind before.

However, that wasn't important. Ranma and Akane were.

"How's Akane taking it?"

She sighed. "With some difficulty; however, with less than what usually happens. She's got a soul of iron; she'll be able to take anything." She smiled wistfully. "She's a lot like Kaori in that way. How she's able to do what she does I'll never know."

Ryouga found himself strangely quiet. He knew of no more questions that could be answered here, even though he had so many that needed answering. The low feeling that settled in his stomach he didn't like very much; somehow, it felt wrong for that - whatever that was - to happen to Ranma.

"Um... could you please direct me to the Tendo place? I... I need to talk to them. This is... this is... too much for me."

She nodded. "We can call a taxi wherever you're ready." Her emerald eyes scanned him carefully; her gaze sent a shiver down Ryouga's spine. "You can also stay here for a few hours if you want, provided you don't overstay your welcome." She rose from her seat, and smoothed out her dress. "After all, you never know what you might learn. Excuse me." She bowed and left the room, leaving Ryouga with only questions to keep him occupied.

***

The hamburger tasted like any other piece of meat the fast-food place served: dry, tasteless, and somewhat edible. The fries, drenched in oil and salt, made her reach for the drink at every opportunity. Unfortunately, said drink wasn't much better; liquid sugar coursed down her throat, assaulting her taste buds and leaving an ugly phlegmlike feeling in the back of her throat.

And, for some reason, Americans (and, increasingly, young Japanese such as herself) found themselves addicted to such fare. She looked out the window, and watched as the planes taxied out of the terminal.

"So, sis. You know what you're going to do with Ranma?"

"huh?" Nabiki's question shook her from her study. "Um... not really."

Nabiki smiled enigmatically, the grin reminding Akane of business deals gone by. "Good. Just as long as you think before you act, you'll be fine." Nabiki chomped on her hamburger, and quickly swallowed. Finally, she spoke with a tired sigh.

"Akane, I... I wish I could stay."

Akane blinked. Perhaps her sister was getting some sense after all. "Why, is it that dangerous?"

Nabiki chuckled in reply. "Naah. Getting the water and getting it out will be easy. What you're going to go through, on the other hand..."

"What I'm going to go through?" Akane bit on another french fry. "You're about to smuggle Jusenkyo water out of China, and *you're* worried about *me*?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Akane, there are ways to get through or around customs without any problem. One is bribery; I may need to do that anyway. The other is misinformation. All I'll be shipping back is mineral water. They're welcome to drink it; drinking it, after all, doesn't do anything." She coughed. "You, on the other hand, have to work out what you're going to do with Ranma - and you'd better start before I get back. After all, if I know Daddy, he's going to do something stupid once I get back."

Akane wrung her hands together. Ranma... now *there* was a problem she didn't know how to handle. "But... how, sis? I mean, Ranma... isn't Ranma anymore."

The smile that came from Nabiki's lips was downright frightening. "Sis... did it ever occur to you that this Ranma may be MORE Ranma than the old one?"

"More Ranma?" She took another sip of her cola. "How?"

"Well... think about this. Ranma no longer has any real fiancee problem. She's ATTACKED Shampoo and Kodachi, for crying out loud. She doesn't have her father ragging on her all the time; she doesn't have you attacking her for even the slightest offense. For maybe the first time in her life, she has FRIENDS, Akane, and a real life she can feel good about." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "In a way, I envy her; she has everything she wants."

"Except her manhood," Akane countered.

"Do you want manhood?"

Akane blinked. That was not a question she expected. "Of course not! I'm a girl!"

That smile continued; Akane wondered what Nabiki playing poker would be like. "So's she, Akane."

Akane closed her eyes. Nabiki was right; Ranma - this Ranma, anyway - was a girl. And... and Ranma had no reason to come back from that. "So... so it's hopeless. Ranma's always going to be a girl."

"I didn't say that." Nabiki checked her watch, then frowned. "Damn. I need to get checked in and boarded. Akane, good luck. And, no matter what Ranma says to you, be patient with her, okay?"

"Okay." Akane barely got the word out before Nabiki started to run to her gate; unfortunately, she didn't have the energy to follow.

***

The sun shone down on Tai Park, its soft touch, tempered by the wind, providing a heavenly warmth to the residents below. Trees provided a touch of shade - or privacy - if a person so chose; their branches swayed in the breeze, almost beckoning the more retiring to come and rest under its shelter. Impossibly green fields contrasted with the pale-blue above; a dark forest-green line separated them, marking the boundary between earth and sky.

Ukyou looked at the place she'd chosen for battle, and nodded to herself. The weather was right, the food was right, the timing was right... she would never get a better chance. She had to make her case that afternoon, with only the trees as impartial witness to her plea. She sat down at a particularly comfortable spot, at the line between shade and sun.

"Where'd you find this place?" Ranma asked, her eyes bedazzled.

She smiled; she was winning already. She spread a blanket down along the ground. "Oh... just searched around one day, and found it." A hand went down to her box; she opened it, revealing her best creations. "Shall we eat?"

The way to a Saotome's heart was through the stomach; Ranma was no exception. "Sure!" She salivated in a most unladylike manner as Ukyou handed out the okonomiyaki, a dish that Ranma quickly accepted.

Nothing made Ukyou happier than seeing Ranma happy, and few things made Ranma happy faster than good food. She simply looked on as Ranma slurped her meal up with gusto; in this woman's simple, contented face, she could still see that six-year-old, that boy she fell in love with so long ago.

"Um... aren't you going to have any?"

Ukyou blinked; she'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ranma's question. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" Ranma's eyes stared back at her; she hadn't changed in ten years, she thought.

Well, maybe she had - a little bit. "Oh... about when we were younger. When we used to go around and play with each other and get into my pop's cart... and fought the Gambling King..." She smiled wistfully. "Those were good times."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, they were." She looked down at her half-eaten okonomiyaki, her brow furrowed.

"Ucchan, I-"

"Ranchan, I-"

They both stopped. Ukyou studied Ranma's face carefully; something was hidden beneath there. "Ranchan, are you all right?"

Ranma shook her head. "No. There's so much you need to know, Ucchan, but don't... too much."

Her heart caught in her throat. She knew that look in Ranma's eyes - and, in any case, it didn't bode well for her. "What... what is it?"

Ranma looked down at her hands. "All my life, I've been trying to be better than my old man. I hated what he did to people - his lies, his stealing... I hated all of it. I wanted to be better than him. I _needed_ to be better than him." She pulled her legs in closer. "But when it came my turn to prove it... to show everyone what sort of person I could be... I failed."

"What do you mean, Ranchan? How did you fail?" She had a bad feeling about this. There was one matter of honor that Ranma could fail at...

"Ucchan... there's a lot that I don't understand about myself. There are... feelings inside of me... desires... things I barely understand." She pulled her legs in closer. "I... I... I am Saotome Ranma. I was born a man, but now..."

"You were... you mean..." Ukyou could barely control her surprise. "You're you? No head injury or anything?"

Ranma smiled weakly. "The head injury was Kasumi's idea, after we talked."

Ukyou's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Ka... Kasumi? Sweet and innocent Kasumi?"

Ranma blushed. "She... caught me playing dress-up one night. She helped me with my make-up, we got to talking... and we came up with this idea, to let everyone think I thought I'd always been a girl." She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Everything does," Ukyou whispered. She still couldn't imagine Ranchan - HER Ranchan - pulling something like this. "Besides, it's not like I can say anything about being a boy or a girl..."

Ranma chuckled, and stretched her legs out. "True." She swallowed nervously. "So... how was it for you the first time you lived as a guy?"

Ukyou couldn't help but laugh. "Weird. Really weird. I had to learn to act like a boy, talk like a boy... it was like I was someone else."

"Yeah." Ranma smiled. "It was the same way with me. All of a sudden, it was like I could do everything I wasn't allowed to do before. Sure, I got treated as some fragile little doll on occasion, but it was good, Ucchan. Really good."

There was a wary tone in Ranma's voice, one Ukyou didn't miss. "Are you... are you saying you've decided to stay this way?"

Ranma closed her eyes; her taut features belied her worry. "I... I dunno, Ucchan. You see, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Tell me?" Ukyou stood in her tracks; was this the moment she'd dreamed of? "Tell me what?"

Ranma's face drooped, her chin meeting her chest. "Ucchan... I'm sorry. I... I love Akane."

She closed her eyes, and sucked in a ragged breath. She'd lost. After ten years of training, of hoping, of wishing... she'd lost him forever. The rage started building within her; her hands tightened around her spatula.

"Ucchan, I -"

"Go." It was all she could say. Despite what had just happened, she still didn't want to hurt Ranma; unfortunately, she was no longer in total control of her actions.

"Ucchan?"

"I said, go," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Right now, I can't even bear to look at you."

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder. "But Ucchan, I -"

"Just go!" She swung her spatula around in a dangerous arc for her head, a blow Ranma barely dodged. "I'm sick and tired of you taking everything I care about!" Her anger began to deflate as the sadness crushed in. "Please. Go, before I end up doing something I regret."

Fire began to show in Ranma's eyes. "Do you think I like what my father's done? He's used everyone around him - myself included - just so he can keep his stomach full. Because of him, I _have_ to hurt people - have to hurt myself - so that I can somehow clean up the mess he's made." She looked downward. "Ucchan, I promise I'll make up for the yatai. I dunno how, but I will find a way to pay you back for it."

She was crying full-force now; she could barely get the words past her sobs. "Ran... Ranchan. The only thing I ever wanted from you is your heart - and you can't give me that." She wiped her eyes, her face turned away. "Ranchan, we'll talk later. It's just... I can't think straight right now. Okay?"

"Okay," Ranma whispered; Ukyou heard her begin to shuffle away. "I... I never meant to -"

The laughter cut through the quiet grove like a buzzsaw; in an instant, Ranma and Ukyou were on their feet. "Who's there?"

Kodachi sauntered out into the forest, clad in battle black, skintight and shadow. Ukyou swallowed at the look in Kodachi's eyes; rarely had she ever seen such madness. "Ranma... it took me a long time to track you down. The peasant there hid the two of you quite well. Fortunately, I am not without my resources." She pulled a sack from her pouch. "This... is a special potion a colleague of mine brewed up. All it takes is one whiff, and you will be all man, Ranma - and all mine."

Ranma slowly backed away. "Wh... what do you mean?"

Kodachi smiled. "This special powder will forever destroy those feminine thoughts inside of you. No matter what body you have, you'll be man enough for me." She sprinkled some on her hand. "Now. Let's have some fun."

Ukyou looked around. Ranma was moving to fight; a bad idea, as she was the target. Kodachi stalked around them, like a cat eyeing prey. "Ranma, let me fight her."

Ranma's eyes flashed for a moment. "But..."

"But nothing. Who knows what that powder will do to you? I want answers from you, Saotome, and I'm not going to get them if she succeeds." She kept her eyes on Kodachi. "Just sit tight, and I'll take care of her."

"Okay..." Ranma didn't sound pleased; however, she was acquiescing, and that was all that mattered. Ukyou hefted her battle spatula, and burned a glare through Kodachi. "Come on."

Kodachi laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" With that, she threw a gymnastics ball toward her target, starting the fight.

Ukyou didn't hesitate. She blocked the ball from reaching Ranma; it exploded on impact with her spatula, spraying the air with a fine dust. She held her breath; the last thing she wanted was to breathe it in herself.

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon, and leapt to one side. She whipped it in the air toward Ranma; it flew past Ukyou, though Ranma dodged it easily enough.

Ukyou snarled; this fight was going nowhere. She pulled out a handful of spatulas. "Ranma, run!" Hoping to cover Ranma's escape, she threw them straight for her target, hoping she'd move away, then launched into a fullbore charge.

The results were pleasing, to say the least. None of the spatula hit flesh; however, in ducking, one of them hit hair. What was left of Kodachi's hair tumbled to her shoulders; she grabbed a lock experimentally, confirming what she'd suspected.

"You... you... MONSTER!" Ukyou gulped nervously, just before parrying a vicious ribbon strike. Kodachi didn't care about Ranma anymore; she was the target, now. She smiled grimly at the thought of a short-haired Kodachi making her way to school; regardless of how bloodied she ended up from this one, she still won.

Kodachi was relentless. Ribbon followed club followed powder ball followed iron jump rope; Ukyou felt hard-pressed just to stay up. She had to finish the fight soon, before someone (specifically, herself) got hurt. She looked up for a second - just long enough for an idea to form. It was a desperate idea, but the really good ones usually were.

"Hey, Kodachi."

"What?" The growl in her voice would have made Ukyou smile, had she been able to.

"Nice hairstyle." She threw a shuriken right at Kodachi's face - one she barely dodged. "In fact, it looks a lot like Akane's 'do."

Ukyou would have paid dearly to have a camera with her. Kodachi's face turned a remarkable shade of purple as she absorbed the comment. "Like... like AKANE?!?! DIE!" Foregoing the usual weapons, Kodachi charged straight for her.

Fortunately, she'd been expecting this, and had started retreating as a result. Within seconds, she found herself in the woods. And, like any handy lumberjack, she gave a hefty swing against one tree in passing, then continued running.

She stopped when she heard the cry. Kodachi hadn't been hit directly by the trunk; however, the branches had done enough. Ukyou walked over to her dazed form, and carefully removed her remaining weapons. She took a moment to study her adversary's face; it disturbed her that such a peaceful face could be twisted so. Was she always like this, or... or was she normal, once?

Like her, normal once...

She shook her head away from that train of thought, and made her way back to the picnic. Ranma was nearby, after all; chances are...

Chances were that she was unconscious, face down, a few yards from the picnic site.

"Ranchan!" She looked Ranma over; she showed no sign of injury... but the powder film all over her told any story Ukyou needed to hear. She cursed to herself; she was sure she'd protected Ranchan... but apparently she hadn't.

Sighing, leaving the picnic basket there, she hefted Ranma into a fireman's carry and started to walk away. She needed help... and she wasn't likely to get it in the middle of a park.

***

She looked down at the woman sleeping on the bed, and brushed the bangs from her eyes. There was just something about the peace in her face at that moment that made her want to remember; all too often, it had been etched with worry, frustration, or simple anger.

Her makeup had been washed off to remove the powder; even so, her beauty needed no enhancement. Her hair lay in a tangled mess around the bed - one disadvantage of her recent hairstyle change. Her clothing now consisted of a hospital gown; the shirt and shorts she'd worn now swirled away in a washing machine. Ranma lay more exposed than Ukyou'd ever known her to be - and she still didn't know how Ranma could be so radiant in sleep.

The beauty was so great that she could almost forget what Ranma had told her.

"She should be fine," Tofu's voice interrupted. "I have a pretty good idea as to what Kodachi used on her; it's a mental stimulant designed to reawaken memory. Problem is... well, we have a couple of problems, actually."

Ukyou closed her eyes. "Doctor, I know Ranma's secret. There's no reason to pretend for my sake."

"Oh." Tofu blushed, and adjusted his glasses. "In that case... the only thing Ranma will have to worry about is a headache when she comes to." He took a position on Ranma's opposite side.

"What's wrong?"

Ukyou started; after a split second, she wiped her tears away. "I... I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair. "I..."

"She told you something else, didn't she?"

Ukyou blinked in surprise, then sank back down. "She... she told me she loves Akane." She looked up at him, questions in her eyes. "Was... was I the last to know?"

Tofu shook his head. "Shampoo hasn't figured it out yet. Neither has Kodachi. Heck, sometimes I wonder if Akane's figured it out." He reached across Ranma, to grab hold of one of Ukyou's hands. "Offhand, I'd say you're doing better than average."

"Thanks, Doc," she muttered. Her tone wasn't quite sarcasm, mainly because she didn't know if she wanted it to be. "Just... what do I do now? I can't go back home, I can't marry him... and... and I don't know if I want to stay."

"Why don't you?" Tofu offered her a handkerchief, one she accepted. "What's wrong with staying here?"

Ukyou flashed him a glare between sniffles. "I... I don't know if I could take seeing them together every day, Doc. I mean... you dream all these little dreams with your first love - you dream of the wedding, you dream of the kids you'll have... you dream every little detail of how it's going to be."

She let out another sniffle. "But that's not going to happen, now. Ranma and Akane are going to get married; they're going to have little kids together; they're going to... going to..." She cut off her words; something caught in her throat. "She's going to live what I only got to dream about, and I don't want to see that. Not every day."

Tofu nodded quietly. His eyes weren't on her; rather, they were on the object of her affections. "I... I understand." He turned back to her. "Any thoughts as to what you're going to do, then?"

She nodded. "I... have a few. Ranchan promised me she'd find a way to make up for the yatai; I'm weighing a few ideas she might be able to do that with."

"Like?"

"That's... a secret." For the first time in too long, she managed a smile; perhaps things would be okay after all...

***

She leaned against the wall of the clinic, conserving what energy remained in her old bones. Nobody came around to interrupt her surveillance; if they did, well... she had ways around that. The conversation between Tofu and Ukyou drifted into her ears, the words not too much of a surprise, but more of an annoyance.

She should have known. She really should have known.

Her tribe, above all else, was committed to the betterment of women everywhere. With Jusenkyo, however, such lines blurred. Occasionally, one defected in mind and body from one side to the other. Such people, former men now aligned with womanhood, usually became rocks of the tribe, and the staunchest defenders of their way of life.

Ranma possessed all the signs. A difficult masculine life, with no real place to fit in. An incredible mind, one that absorbed new ideas like a sponge, and had that rare creativity to come up with something new. Finally, there was that nice little change in her life thanks to Jusenkyo, one that gave her a body as fit as her masculine one, only in different ways. In short, she had everything to lose by not embracing her womanhood - and nothing to gain.

Oh, this definitely made for a change in plans. She only hoped that Ranma would be more receptive to being wooed, rather than bullied.

Ironic that a cure designed to restore her manhood only proved her to be more woman. She'd given the potion to Kodachi in the hopes she'd attack; after all, to directly involve herself risked her entire tribe. When Ukyou left her alone for a moment, she used the opportunity to slip Ranma the drug.

A perfect execution - except it wasn't needed.

Now, she needed to think. She _needed_ that woman; there simply was no better warrior in her generation. Whether she came as man or woman was irrelevant; either way, she was prime breeding stock. Only true warriors such as her could ever hope to counterbalance the fat, lazy politicians and man-bashers that currently called themselves a 'warrior's council'.

Unfortunately, she'd been going about her recruitment the wrong way. She hoped it wasn't too late. Perhaps if Shampoo were no longer a factor in the negotiations, Ranma would accede to at least an alliance. Shampoo had a habit of being... enthusiastic in her pursuit of Ranma; if the marriage question ceased to be, Ranma just might welcome such an agreement - if it allowed her training, as well as a lack of interference in her love life.

Yes; it was time to stop threatening. Besides, threatening Ranma was like threatening a storm; it would go its own way regardless. Yes, if she played her influence right...

***

She was alone.

The other subway passengers surrounded her, each going on about their daily business. Outside the train, a city of people held the world's largest party, ten million souls all working, talking, eating, praying, making love, and doing the myriad other things that ordinary people do. Beyond the confines of the city, events were more peaceful, but only to a point; the world went on its merry way, as though she wasn't facing the toughest decision of her life.

She'd seen the plane take her sister away. That didn't help matters any; with the changes in her life, she needed a mentor, and somehow she didn't feel like Kasumi would understand. Father would never be able to accept how she felt; Nodoka was too biased on Ranma's side. She briefly entertained the idea of talking to her friends, then thought better; the last thing she needed was another enemy where a friend was.

She had to face it alone - to decide if she didn't want to be alone.

There would be no easy recovery if she rejected Ranma. It was too perfect - if she had the courage to go through it. They'd been through heaven and hell together; they'd faced battles that lesser men and women would have run from screaming. The scarlet rope was tied around her pinky finger; the other end led to a certain redhead. She knew she would never find another if she cut the link.

But to... to become a lesbian? To endure the scorn she'd had burned in her during her younger days, to feel their staring eyes and turned-up noses and cold shoulders over and over again... could she deal with that?

Damn them. Damn them for making this stupid rule, damn them for their holier-than-thou attitudes, damn them for forgetting what love was all about, and damn them ALL for making this so difficult for her.

Why was love so difficult for people to understand? Did too many people see only man and woman that they would naturally assume that that's the only 'true' love? Did they have to bombard the world with their sick simplistic images of what love is, inundating the world with stupidity, justifying the idiocy of heterosexual imbeciles out for a fuck and leaving people who want to know love, true love, in chains?

Carefully taught, she was. They taught their gospel of poison with every commercial and every romance novel. Even now, their voices screamed at how wrong it was to love a woman, and how right it was to love a man. To love another woman was dishonorable; it took proper breeding stock out of the society. To love another woman meant turning back on her family and her obligations to them - at least, that's what the world told her.

"Screw the world."

The people around her blinked; they noticed the corona around her, and started to back away. She didn't care. They didn't care about her, so why should she care about them? She hadn't meant to say what she had; it just came out. But she was glad she did.

She was declaring war on the world, this society that had chained her. She would love Ranma; she had to. Her heart gave her no other choice. She would find out how to love another woman, understand what it was to be in such a relationship, and become, without qualification or reservation, a lover of another woman.

A woman named Ranma.

***************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Eleven:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan:Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America:Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

*********************************************************************

"Akane."

His eyes riveted onto her as she walked into the room; even after all he'd been through with Akari, she could still take his breath away. The slim, remarkable prince he'd seen last night again wore the clothes of a common woman; the glitz had gone, but the beauty remained. She reminded him of a panther in the hunt; every muscle was relaxed and supernally calm, but her hypnotic eyes showed her desire to pounce at a moment's notice. This was no girl in his presence, no child who would complain about petty challenges in her life.

This was a woman, proud and strong, able to hold herself up. Ryouga swallowed; somehow, he felt strangely inadequate in her presence.

"Hello, Ryouga." Her voice could have shattered heavens with a whisper. "It's been a long time."

"I know," Ryouga replied, masking his thoughts. "I've been spending the past few months with Akari."

Her lips smiled gently, while her eyes frowned - not the reaction he'd been expecting. "That's... nice, Ryouga." She sat down next to him at the table with a fluid motion, as though she were the princess at the ball. "How are the two of you getting along?"

"Well," he stammered. Words weren't coming easily to him, and what he wanted to say took up most of his vocabulary. "I... I sorta went out for a walk to get her something - after all, if you walk far enough, you eventually find what you're looking for - and... well..."

She placed her hand on his, a touch that sent shivers up his spine. "What's wrong, Ryouga? You seem nervous about something."

Ryouga ran his fingers through his hair. "Well... what were you and Ranma doing last night? I mean, he was dressed up like some princess, and you were wearing this tuxedo, and there were all these other women there, and... and..."

"Ryouga?"

Her voice had cut him off in an instant. "Er... yes?"

Her patient smile returned; the mannerism reminded him of Kasumi. "A lot has happened since you were last here. You see, about a week ago, I sorta... well... I hit Ranma on the head, and now he thinks he's... he's a girl."

Ryouga nodded slowly. This much he'd heard at the club. "So, this Ranma..."

"Believes she's a girl with a curse to become a boy." Her smile vanished. "She's so... I don't even know how to describe it. She's just like she always was; it's just that she wants to be a girl now."

Ryouga closed his eyes. The clues were all there. The deduction, unfortunately, was patently unthinkable. "So. What do you think about all this?"

For the first time, weakness showed on Akane's face. "I... I love her."

He blinked. "So you have no problem with him being a girl now?"

He regretted the words the moment he let them go. Her face twisted as though in agony. "Ryouga... I don't know. Yes, I love her, if that's what you're asking; I don't think I've ever loved her more than now." She hugged her arms around her chest. "But I still don't know if I can get through this."

Ryouga shrugged, in an effort to appear calm. "Well, it shouldn't be too bad. I mean, you two could still be husband and wife... sorta..."

"Ryouga." Her words could have frozen helium. "Ranma and I will never be 'husband and wife'. Ranma is a woman now; so am I. Please don't assume that we'll be able to have a normal relationship just because Ranma can turn into a guy."

"Okay, okay..." Ryouga warded Akane off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

The apology deflated Akane's fire - much to his relief. "It's okay, Ryouga. It's just... I still don't know what to do about all this. I mean, a week ago I was engaged to some boy who changed into a girl. Now I'm engaged to a girl who changes into a boy. What do I do? How do I act? How do I even dress when I'm with her?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know the rules anymore, Ryouga - and that scares me."

Ryouga nodded. "I... I know what you mean - sort of. I was never really close to anyone; now... I spend my days with Akari, helping her out on the farm, talking with her, enjoying the countryside... Anyway, she's so different. I've been alone my whole life; she's never been alone. It... it's a real eye-opener, sometimes."

"Not as much as this, Ryouga." She shook her head. "I was always afraid of getting close to Ranma. I mean, if we did get close... maybe our fathers would force us to get married, right? And... I wasn't ready for that yet. Now... now that I've lost him, I have to hold on to her." Her voice turned strangely quiet. "Except... holding on to her's a lot more difficult."

Ryouga folded his hands together. She was right; her problems made his pale by comparison. For a moment, he wondered what would happen if Akari suddenly became a man. Strange that he couldn't; somehow, she had been etched too far in her mind, too much woman for him to think of her as otherwise. Despite this, the possibility remained - and what he thought of that possibility hurt. "So. What happens now?"

Akane shrugged, a disguise of troubles within. "I go on - with her, if I can. She's all I have left."

***

Well, she'd survived another day.

Her head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it; chorus of bells echoed in her ears even now. She wrapped herself up in a light blanket; even though it was still warm, she felt a chill no one else could. She stared at the toes peeking out of her personal cocoon, and took pleasure in wiggling them.

Sunset was coming, and she wanted to see it. She wanted some constants still in her life, some idea that she still hadn't gone too far. Seeing that symbol of eternity slowly disappear into the horizon remained as one of the pure, unsullied pleasures in her life, a reminder that the world would go on even with her as a woman.

She'd come to the crossroads. Woman, or man, or both? Or neither? How often had she asked that question during her hard year of not knowing, of feeling things she'd never understood? Too many nights had been spent racking her brain, asking why she was this way, why she felt these forbidden urges, why... why she couldn't be the man her father wanted her to be. She knew now; all she didn't know was which road to take.

She was both - and, yet, neither. She was a man, strong-willed, independent, strong. She was also a woman, spiritual, caring, nurturing. She'd had plenty of use in the former throughout her upbringing; the latter had come only recently, once she'd allowed herself to see. She was yang and yin; the two were not separated by a line, but blended together. And... as daunting as the task seemed, she had to live out both.

The only questions remaining were how... and who with. The latter defined much of the former.

"Ranma?" The voice came behind her, with a tone as clear as the chime of crystal.

"Akane." Remarkable how such a name could stir so much emotion in her - love, caring, worry, fear. "I... I was wondering if we could... well, talk." She reached out and patted the space next to her.

"Um... okay." Akane sat down next to her. After a moment's thought, she let the blanket drop; she couldn't hide in a blanket when exposing the rest of herself. She waited for Akane to get comfortable, even while Akane's eyes found the sunset.

"Nice sunset, isn't it?" Akane's voice spoke of quiet reverence.

She nodded. "I always loved the view from up here. Things always seemed so... hectic below the roof; up here, the problems seem to vanish."

Akane smirked. "Unless Kodachi shows up, of course."

The chuckle came from deep within, from that tired place that had fought for so long. "Yeah. She does tend to... disrupt events with her presence." It died away quickly; a moment's laughter had to be sacrificed, to preserve the rest. "Akane, I... god, how do I do this... Akane, there's a lot of things I have to say. Some of them might make you very angry. Some of them, I hope, won't. Just... please have some patience with me, okay? I really, REALLY don't want this conversation to end with a mallet, all right?"

"Okay..." Akane's eyes were firmly on her, now; the sunset was simply background. "What has you so upset?"

Ranma took a deep breath. "Akane... first, the bad news."

"Bad news?" The look in her eyes said it all; she didn't like the idea of 'bad news'. "What bad news?"

"Well..." Again, she struggled with words; she bought two seconds' time by biting her lip. "Akane, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never, ever wanted to do that. It's just... there were some questions I needed to find the answers to, and I think I know the answers now, but the answers might hurt you even further, and I didn't... I didn't want to hurt you." She lowered her gaze. "If you want to call off everything between us, I understand."

Akane's eyes widened. She understood everything Ranma had said; however, it still took her a few seconds for her to catch up. "Okay, Ranma. How... did you hurt me?"

Ranma stood up in front of Akane and spread her arms wide; her form silhouetted against the departing sun. "Akane... I am woman - at least, partly."

Akane stared blankly at her for a moment. "Um... I knew that, Ranma." Realization came slowly. "Wait a sec... you mean... you... you know? You don't think you were..."

"Akane..." The small plea in her voice silenced Akane's words. "The day before that happened, Kasumi caught me... well, dressing up. She sat me down... we talked for awhile... and we cooked up this idea where everyone would think I was a girl, so that I could see what it'd be like." She folded her arms across her chest, protecting herself from the chill. "I never thought it would go so far..."

She could see a hundred questions on Akane's lips, all begging to be asked. In the end, only one choked out.

"Why, Ranma? Why do you say you're a girl - or, at least, part girl?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Why do you?"

Akane blinked for a moment, then shrugged. "Well... because I am."

"But what if you fell in the Nannichuan? You know Shampoo's got some instant stuff still around; what if you found yourself drenched with that?"

Akane's eyes fluttered with indecision. "I... I'd still be a girl. Just because my body's changed doesn't mean the rest of me has."

Ranma gave her a serious stare. "Are you sure? I mean, imagine... all of a sudden, those curves you're so proud of are gone. Your body is effectively a block; a lot stronger, but nowhere near as graceful. All those little things you associate with being feminine - the way you act, the way you talk, the way you dress - all of it's gone; it's either simply impossible or damn embarrassing." She fixed the fiercest gaze she could. "Now, given all of that, can you honestly say that you'd still be a girl?"

Akane was silent; she looked away, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Now you know a little bit of what I've had to live with for the past year. Akane, I... I am part woman; not even a cure would change that. I... I find there's some parts of me that need me to be a girl sometimes. I can't help that any more than you can help your desire to play Juliet, or your wanting me to see you as beautiful." She bent down, and placed her hand on Akane's chin. "Which I do, by the way."

Akane blinked once more. "You... you do?" She nodded. "Akane, when I went on the date with Ukyou this morning, I told her a few things. One was what I just told you now; that I am, at least in part, female. The other was that... that I love you, Akane."

Akane's jaw dropped to the floor. She smiled weakly; this... everything... rode on one moment - this moment.

"Akane, I know I'm probably not your idea of a dream husband. I mean, look at me; I'm wearing a bloody skirt, for crying out loud!" She lowered her head. "I have to be a wife as well as a husband, Akane. Are you willing to accept me... as both?"

"Ranma." The voice came from a ragged throat. "I... you... you love me? Not Ukyou, not Shampoo... me?"

Ranma smiled, her face a foot from Akane's. "Yes, Akane. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be the father of your children - even if you end up being the one to wear the pants in the family."

Akane snorted at the idea. "Does this mean you want to wear the wedding dress, too?"

She scratched her cheek. "You know, I hadn't thought of that... I would look pretty good in a wedding dress, wouldn't I?"

The idea sparked a fit of chuckles in Akane. "Oh, that's all I need. My own groom making a better-looking bride than me." Her voice turned sober in an instant. "Ranma...?"

She blinked; it felt strange, like riding a roller coaster. "Yes?"

Akane bit her lip. "Ranma... I don't know. There's a lot I don't know; I don't know what it's like to change, I don't know what it's like to be a boy, I don't know why you feel like you do... I don't know any of this. But... but I want to try." Akane wiped tears from her eyes; her chest quivered with ragged breaths. "I... Nabiki and I talked for a long time earlier today, about... well, about you. I had to come to a decision... and I did, before you told me." She offered a weak smile. "Ranma, I love you, but right now I'm so scared that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm afraid of the world, but I... I'm more afraid of losing you." She settled down, her shoulders relaxing. "Ranma... I don't know if this will work; I feel like I've been racking my head around this problem for weeks, and gone nowhere. I... I need to try, but I... I don't know if it'll work." Her head found Ranma's shoulder; Ranma reached her arm around to hold her. "I'm so scared..."

Ranma nodded slowly. "So am I, Akane. So am I."

***

Ranma's life had gone full circle.

She posed in front of the mirror, carefully eyeing her form. The stockings were on straight; their tops were safely covered by the checkered skirt she wore. She pulled an errant thread from the blouse; she didn't want such things marring her appearance. No flaws showed in her makeup; her application had enough subtlety to accentuate her face without standing out. She squirmed slightly; the black lace formed a second skin under her clothes, molding to her like a glove, a reminder of the form she now chose.

This was what she'd worn when she first crossed over; it only seemed fitting to don them once more. She twirled away from the mirror to Akane's appraising stare.

"Ranma, what's so special about dressing up like that?" Akane frowned, and crossed her arms and legs together. "I mean, what do you get out of... out of being so..."

"Feminine?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "That... that wasn't quite the word I was thinking of, but it'll do."

Ranma swallowed. "Well, Akane... I guess it allows me to express a part of myself I couldn't otherwise. I know how it feels when a girl looks pretty and knows it; something changes inside, as though they become some other person. In a sense, I do too; I don't have to be some insensitive guy when I'm like this."

Akane growled. "Why not? Girls *like* sensitive guys, ones who will hold you when you watch a scary movie or dry your eyes whenever you feel like crying... why can't you be like that?"

Ranma lowered her head. "Akane... I dunno. I think it has something to do with my upbringing; I had to hide those parts of myself while I was growing up." She opened her arms expansively. "When I'm like this... I feel like I don't have to hold back like I did before. That... that may be why I finally got the courage to tell you how I feel; I... never could when I was a guy." She shrugged. "Guys just don't get mushy like that, you know?"

"You can't," Akane muttered quietly, then flinched, regretting the words. Ranma saw the momentary reaction, then closed her eyes.

"Akane... I wish I could. Maybe, given time, I could. But, as I am today... I can't. Pop weeded those feelings out of me." She managed a weak smile. "So... do you still want to try a relationship?"

Akane stood up. "I don't know. Do you mind if I... try something?"

Ranma saw the look in Akane's eyes; instantly, alarms went off inside her head. "Um... try what?"

The touch of Akane's fingertips along her waist was her first indication; Ranma felt herself drawn closer to Akane's gaze. The gaze itself changed like the weather; sunny, then stormy, then calm. Another hand touched her on the cheek; with stunned fascination, she knew what Akane was about to do.

A subtle pressure on the top end of her breasts made itself known; underneath those fabrics, there was no way she could ever truthfully call Akane sexless again. She swallowed as she saw Akane's lips go closer; she instinctively tilted her head right to accept.

The kiss itself started awkwardly, testing the water of Sappho's pools, then intensified as both dived in. Ranma couldn't believe how assertive Akane was, as she felt so powerless in those strong arms. For a moment, as she found herself lost in embrace, she wondered if, perhaps, there had been an accident at birth, that the woman taking her should have been some man.

No, she realized. Akane was all woman; she was so womanly that she didn't mind acting manly when she needed to. Akane had a strength she never would - and she envied the woman for it. She needed a Jusenkyo curse to make herself whole; Akane was complete, and only needed one form.

She barely noticed the cessation of contact; the kiss had left her in shock. She looked up into Akane's eyes, trying to read with what faculties she had. "Akane? Are you all right?"

Akane swallowed. "I... I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Akane, it's me." She moved forward, memories wishing for an encore performance. "Talk to me."

"Is it you?" Akane's eyes showed hurt; Ranma's heart mirrored. "I mean... what happened to the boy who's been staying in my house for the past year or two?"

Ranma sighed, and sat on the bed. "He's still here, Akane. He hasn't gone away; he's a part of me." She tugged on her blouse, to make a point. "But... so is this, Akane. I am man and woman; I have to live as both. I can't deny that any more. And... anyone who wants to be with me must accept both."

"I... I know." Akane wiped her eyes. "I just don't know if I can do all this."

Ranma nodded. "That's why were taking this _slowly_." She smiled. "Ne?"

Akane managed a weak response. "Ne." She pulled on Ranma's arms, and moved her closer to the bed. "Come on. There's something I want to do."

Ranma blinked. This was not what she'd expected. "What?"

Akane sat down, and patted the space next to her. "Sit down. I want to meet this woman I'm supposed to marry."

Ranma's response was typical. "Huh?"

"Ranma, I've gotten to know you as a guy for the past year. This... this girl you've become... I don't know her. Now. Will you let me at least find out what she's like?"

Ranma looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. Akane was about to get weird again; of course, considering the circumstances, she was allowed to. "Okay..." She sat down next to Akane, careful not to spread her legs too far.

Akane's grin, quite simply, frightened her. "Okay, Ranma-chan. What sort of clothes do you like?"

"Well..." Ranma fought for words. "I like clothes that make me look sexy. I mean, with a body like this, I might as well flaunt it, right?" She shrugged. "I... I guess, if it came right down to it, the best way to describe it is that I don't like pink."

"Don't like pink?" Akane edged back in mock surprise. "Why?"

"It's... feminine, but not in a way I like. It's... I dunno... I've never really felt comfortable in the color." She poked at her hair. "Not to mention it doesn't look good with this color hair."

Akane nodded evenly. "Okay... what colors do you like?"

Ranma smiled. "Bold ones, I guess. Red, royal blue, black... forest green looks really good on me, for some reason. No patterns, if I can help it; those only distract."

"Hmmm." Akane eyed her carefully. "Do you have any boys that you like?"

Ranma's response was immediate and emphatic: "No way! I may be a girl, but I don't like guys that way, okay?" She shivered; that she could even _imagine_ herself with a... with a guy...

"Okay, okay!" Akane's hands shot up in defense - a defense that quickly turned to offense. "Just... you do know that Nabiki has some photos of Kunou and Ryouga if you want them..."

"No." Some discussions were not to be had; as far as Ranma was concerned, the topic was finished.

"Okay." Akane crossed her arms in a huff. "You're no fun."

"I think I proved otherwise last night," Ranma retorted. The blush that appeared on Akane's features was all the confirmation she needed. "Am I wrong?"

"No..." Her smile widened. "So... Ms. Saotome. What do you want to do with your life?"

Ranma crossed her arms. "Well... I'd kinda like to be a martial-arts teacher. I hope to go to college, get my degree in physical education, then set up a nice little shop." She smiled; this was the good part. "I was also hoping that maybe I could find some nice lady to join me in the business." She waved her hand dismissively. "You know, someone smart... and beautiful... and talented..." Her head was moving closer to Akane's; she hoped she wouldn't get cut off at the pass.

Fortunately for them both, she didn't.

***

Kasumi pulled her head back from the wall. She paused for a moment to smooth out her nightgown, noting its fashion almost with a twinge of disappointment. After a few seconds, she walked out of Nabiki's room and to her own, and lay down on the bed.

They were together. Ranma had told the truth, and Akane hadn't rejected her for it. She had dearly hoped it would be so; however, a part of her feared it wouldn't, that Akane wouldn't be able to accept herself and Ranma in that situation. For once, Ranma had acted patiently; for once, Akane had as well. And... if what she'd heard was any indication, they both were better for it. With luck, the two would stay as close as they were tonight.

She only wished, though, that it could be happily ever after. She knew her father; his heart was set on an heir. While she had no doubts that Ranma and Akane would try one of these days, she also knew that Father didn't realize this. Father, unfortunately, could not be told the truth; neither could Uncle Saotome. Such a revelation would be too great a blow to the manhood of the house.

But that was later. Ranma and Akane were stable for the moment and, if allowed to stay together, would become even more entwined. After all, given the revelations Ranma had poured out, what secrets were left to hide?

Ranma and Akane were, as Nabiki would put it, a done deal. Other concerns would have to be taken care of, now - perhaps even some of her own. Nabiki was still in her wild days, unfortunately; she occasionally dated boys from her class, but also knew she dabbled in other relationships. She didn't know where she belonged yet - and, considering her age, Kasumi didn't blame her.

Her own self, on the other hand... she needed time. The sparks were there; she and Tofu were doing so well... but there were barriers between them. Secrets lurked under her skin, little petty angers and frustrations she'd always locked away. They'd been building for some time - but did she have the courage to let them out? They were silly little trifles... but they infuriated her, nonetheless. Tofu, up till now, had only seen her bright side; one day, he would have to see the ugliness behind her mask.

Pushing herself up, she rose and made her way to the closet. The gold lame dress hung there limply; strange, as it had seemed alive when she wore it. It had given a sort of power to her when she'd worn it; it had made her someone else, someone bold enough to make her claim to Tofu. Even though she was terrified of the consequences now, she'd needed this dress on that night.

Was that why Ranma dressed as a girl? To become someone else - someone capable of loving? Whether he knew it or not, Genma had chained his son, leaving him emotionally stunted. Just as she couldn't express her anger, he couldn't express his caring. He was taught to be a man among men; by contrast, she'd been cast as a woman among women. And, for a time, these pieces of fabric allowed them to go beyond what they'd been carefully taught.

Clothes really did make the man - or, in some cases, the woman.

She flipped through her own wardrobe. What sort of person was she? Long, motherly pastel skirts, soft blouses, dresses... all quiet, all unassuming. Not a solid bold color in the whole wardrobe. That needed to change - and so did she. She needed an edge, if only to keep herself sane. Perhaps a black, flowing skirt to go with her white blouse, or maybe something in bright red. Not much, really, just a little statement that she was more than just a harmless housewoman. Maybe even a pair of slacks, to keep her warm on those cold days...

***

The lights were turned out, calling an end to the day, and drenching the room in semidarkness. Shadows from a nearby light stretched along the ceiling, etching lines she knew by heart. A gentle snore echoed from next to her; she could feel the comfort of Ranma's body heat, a bit like holding P-chan in the night, only more so.

Was it only twenty-four hours ago that she kissed Ranma in the street? She felt old on this night; the day's events had aged her considerably. She'd gone from being straight to being a lesbian to being bi to being... well... she wasn't sure what she was, now. Moreover, she'd had to say goodbye to her sister as she went on her fool's errand, and had to endure one of the most heartwrenching evenings of her life as she finally learned about the person she was engaged to.

And, much to her surprise, she stuck with it. Ranma gave her a hundred doors to leave out of, and she hadn't taken one. How could she? Being with Ranma like this was tough; being without Ranma, on the other hand, was tougher. She knew that much from experience.

She looked down, at the mop of red hair sitting underneath her chin. They really did make a cute couple; she knew that much from their experiences last night. And it was a good thing being with her, as they understood each other in a way a man and woman never could. Ranma had, through either accident or design, become her shadow - her soulmate.

The only problem was that their relationship would be anything but traditional. Akane would be something other than the traditional wife; Ranma would be something other than the traditional husband. If they'd decided to go the salaryman-and-housewife route, they'd never make it. Fortunately, they had their own road to forge - and it began in this place she'd known since her birth.

The dreams were changing, now. She could feel the subtle changes in her daydreams, the little differences in her desires. The strong man she knew still featured in them often, acting as her knight-in-shining-armor; at the same time, though, a petite redhead joined her arm in arm, sharing secrets that could never be passed between genders. One a protector and comforter, the other a best friend and confidante, yet both the same person.

Something Nabiki had said that day echoed in her mind: that she had to love someone she could see as an equal. She'd never been able to see Ranma as that when they were man and woman; it always seemed like he was better than she was. Now, though, she could see what lay behind those masks Ranma wore - and saw that, for once, they saw eye-to-eye. She was Ranma's equal, because Ranma saw her as an equal.

And, though she didn't know if she'd ever be able to admit it to her, Akane was glad for that.

She was Akane - Tendo Akane for the moment, though that could change. Her name wasn't 'lesbian' or 'bi' or anything like that. The truth, as it often was, proved more complex. She loved Ranma - no matter what body Ranma was wearing.

And, in the end, that would prove all the difference. She just hoped that she'd be the one wearing the wedding dress when that time came.

She tightened her grip on the redhead next to her, feeling the gentle padding of her shapely body, and smiled quietly. Oh, yes; this was a comfort she could definitely get used to.


	12. Chapter 12

Clothes Make The...

Chapter Twelve:

A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2

Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Tofu Ono Sensei, and Hinako Ninomiya Sensei are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi Rumiko.

Publishing rights:

Japan: Sogakukan Inc. Tokyo

Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.

North America: Viz Inc.

By Nightelf, Katrina Halbred, and Ichinohei Hitomi

******************************************************

He jumped off the sloop onto the pier with an uneasy leap, one made more by exuberance than any skill. He knelt down at the spot, feeling the rough, aged wood in his hands, knowing what it was connected to. With a childlike laugh, he turned over and lay on the pier, his eyes taking in the familiar stars of home.

He never thought he'd be so happy to be back.

"Are you in need of help?" One of the younger sailors jumped off after him, a quizzical expression on his face.

He smiled, a madman's giggles streaming out from within. "Never better." He jumped to his feet, energy still boundless, and looked back at the ship. "So. Do we start unloading it?"

The sailor blinked. "Whenever you're ready. You're the one paying for all this, after all." He looked carefully. "The sooner this stuff's off our ship, the better it is for both of us."

He nodded, and smiled. The mission, to be honest, hadn't gone as planned - a fact he should have realized beforehand, but was too blind to see. The trip there had been hazardous, as the natives sought to take advantage of his apparent weakness. Once he had arrived, he found more obstacles to his prize, ones he should have counted on. The nosy guide had been there, as always; moreover, a few Musk had decided to pay the place a visit, to experiment as they were known to do. He'd hidden in the most effective way possible, and had chosen to keep the disguise he'd been given - at least, for now.

Now, though, he was home - safe in a small, obscure landing pier, only two hundred miles from his life. The hard part was behind him. He could get the stuff to Kaori, get back home, and get on with his studies. Finances would no longer be a problem - not now, not ever. Heck, if he wanted to, the glass ceiling he'd been expecting wouldn't be there anymore, though he doubted he wanted to go that far.

He had his whole life ahead of him - and, for once, that life was looking particularly bright.

***

Ranma poured the batter in the middle of the griddle, her eyes focused more on the man in front of her, and tossed the shrimp and noodles into the mess. She wanted to keep his attention; after all, flirting just meant more business for them. She knew almost by instinct when the pancake was ready to flip; she turned it over deftly, then spread the sauce over it, her movements almost like a dance. By the time she served the dish to him, his mouth was watering - and it wasn't from the food.

Needless to say, business at Ucchan's was booming.

She let the customer have his fun while she sat down to rest, her legs crossed just so. She had to admit, it was rather fun; men became putty in her hands with just a wink and a sashay. Fortunately, she had been of sterner stuff; it took something major, like tears or a full Amazon glomp, to get her old self in a bind like that.

"Honestly, Ranma. Do you have to be such a flirt?"

She looked over to the kitchen; Akane was busy washing dishes, a job she herself was thankfully barred from. "Well... the customers seem to like it." Her eyes looked back to the young man she had served; his enthusiastic nod was all she needed. "See?"

She could see Akane's eyes stare at the dishwater intently. "You know, you keep it up, and you might end up in hot water." The grin on her face said she was only kidding; her eyes, however, said she wasn't.

Ranma took one glance at the dining area. "Konatsu?"

"Yes, Ranma-sama?" The kunoichi and waitress bowed before making her way to the grill.

"Could you watch things for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to our dishwashing wench back there." She kept a manic grin on her face, to show she wasn't serious. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Ranma left Konatsu behind to take care of things. She had more important concerns at the moment. She closed the kitchen door behind her; this was not for customer's eyes.

Akane continued to stare down into the water, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. Her left hand clenched around the dish towel; if she squeezed it any more, Ranma swore it would be bone dry. With the door shut, the smile was off; hiding was useless from people who couldn't hide from each other.

"Akane...?"

Akane remained motionless. The trickle of a teardrop carved a river down her face. "Why... why do you have to be like that, Ranma? Why do you have to... to... flirt with the boys like that?" She shook her head. "Do you want what they're hoping for?"

Ranma sighed. She'd seen this coming for the past few weeks, ever since they'd started working. "Akane... it's all just business. You... You don't actually think I _want_ those... those guys to... to... I can't even say it, Akane."

"But you can sure act it," Akane retorted. "Don't you see the look in their eyes when you're acting like that? They want you, Ranma. They want to do all those things that they tell girls they aren't supposed to do until they're married." She turned away. "And... and you encourage it."

Ranma swallowed. She could hear the clack of her high heels echo through the room with every step. "Akane... I just want to help Ucchan out. I owe her this. Pop should be the one helping out, but try dragging his sorry butt down here to help." She closed her eyes. "Akane, I... I'm sorry if what I did hurt you. I'll try not to be so... shameless?"

"Yeah, that's a good word for it," Akane conceded. Ranma could hear the chuckle in her voice. "'Slutty' comes closer, though. I mean, have you looked at how high-cut that dress is?"

Ranma looked at her outfit for a second. Yes, it was cut high, so high that she'd easily flash patrons if she wasn't careful. "Well, that was part of the idea. The customers get a show, and they buy more food."

"Ranma, don't you realize that you don't need to put on a show?" Akane continued to stare away. "Sometimes I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are. Guys trip all over you just to get a closer look, you're that gorgeous." Her head turned imperceptively back. "You don't need to do this, Ranma."

Ranma sighed. She knew she couldn't win, not this fight. "O... Okay, Akane. If you have a better idea as to what I should wear, I'll hear it."

Akane smiled. "Good. A girl can get jealous, after all." She turned back around. "Now. I want you to be on your best behavior out there - or I may just have to put you in hot water." She winked.

"Okay." Ranma leaned over and kissed her, a peck on the mouth. "I love you."

That enigmatic smile came back, soon followed by a full kiss on the mouth. Ranma absorbed the impact of the kiss; she nearly lost her balance in her heels. She steadied herself on the counter as Akane disengaged herself.

"I love you too, Ranma."

Somehow, Ranma knew she wasn't likely to forget that fact anytime soon.

***

Ukyou was free.

Sort of, anyway. The path she walked was fraught with difficulty, as perhaps it should be; however, it was by no means insurmountable. The cram school she attended was a good one, one of the best she could afford, and it was worth every minute and every yen. With that as her aid, her course was set, the challenge both real, tangible - and manageable.

This was what her father's yatai had bought her. Ranma belonged to another now; all she could hope for was for honor to be satisfied. With the time Ranma's employment freed from her, she actually stood a chance of getting into college. Her life, for a change, didn't have to be okonomiyaki; on the other hand, a business degree could make it a chain of okonomiyaki shops, if she was willing. She could forge her own future - a freedom she'd never known before.

She took a sip of her coffee, and let her body relax. Long days turned into longer nights as high school melted away; she still had a year-and-a-half left, but it would still take a supreme effort if she wanted to get in. She let the information from the night's class float through her head as the coffee charged her mind; soon, it would settle into the right places, and she'd be a little more ready for the challenge.

"May I have this seat? All the others seem to be taken."

She opened her eyes. A man - good-looking man, at that - stood across the table. His dark eyes held the look of a hawk appraising a mouse; his face held a porcelain smile, one meant more for business than any mirth. She shrugged; if he was some lunatic, she'd still beat the tar out of him. "Sure. Help yourself."

"Thank you," he said, with a voice decidely odd. Ukyou frowned; something about the man was setting off warning signals, but she couldn't put a finger on it. He set his brew down on the table, and took a place opposite from her.

"So, Ukyou."

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

His smile hinted of secrets within. "I'll tell you in a minute." He folded his hands together. "How are things going?"

Ukyou reached a hand down into her bookbag, and fingered one of her spatula. "Fine."

He smiled, as though she hadn't just brushed him off. "And Ranma and Akane? How is their relationship proceeding?"

"Fine," she growled. She was starting to piece together what made her distrust him. His speech was too perfect; his manners too impeccable. It was almost as though he was trying too hard to be...

"Who are you?" she blurted out.

He looked directly into her eyes, and smiled sadly. "I see I can't fool you." He crossed his arms. "Tell me, Ukyou: who do I look most like?"

She frowned as she studied his face for a moment. The stern gaze and angular lines reminded her much of Soun Tendo; however, this gent's face was more rounded. The eyes, on the other hand, were classic Tendo, especially...

"Welcome home, Nabiki."

He nodded slowly. "Good job." He leaned across the table. "Tell me, was my act that bad?"

She shook her head. "No. It was very good, actually. The average person wouldn't have a clue." She blushed slightly. "It's just that... I know what it's like to try to pass as a boy. Ranma and Akane would also probably figure it out, if you tried it with them; beyond that, I don't think anyone would guess."

He nodded slowly, clearly taking the information at face value. "Good. I'll have to remember that." He leaned across the table, his fingers weaved together. "Now. What have I missed?"

Ukyou blinked. "You mean since you left?" Nabiki nodded.

Ukyou took a deep breath. "Well... Ranma and Akane _finally_ got together, for one."

"How did you feel about that?"

Ukyou flashed him a dark look. "Not good - at least, not at first. Now... now I'm just trying to get the heck out of Nerima with as much as I can."

Nabiki blinked. "Is it that bad here?"

"No," Ukyou whispered. "It's not that this place is bad. It's just... I need to leave. This is Ranma and Akane's place; I have to find my own place." She shrugged. "But, until then... I'm at least going to make sure the jackass pays me back."

"Huh?"

Ukyou smiled; she loved confusing Nabiki. "Ranma promised me she'd make up for the dowry somehow. So... he's working Ucchan's three nights a week, so I can attend cram school. Akane's helping her, of course; between the two of them, they actually make more money in a night than I do." The smile turned crooked. "It may not be what I wanted, but... considering the circumstances, it's about the best I can do."

"I... see," Nabiki spoke quietly. "Is Genma doing anything in this deal?

Ukyou just stared at him.

"Good point." He stared out at the crowd for a full minute; Ukyou studied the lines of his face. She knew that people changed in unexpected ways with a Jusenkyo-induced gender change; this was no different. This Nabiki seemed more thoughtful than the woman she knew; she hoped that it was for the better.

"What about Shampoo and Kodachi?"

Ukyou raised an eyebrow. "Shampoo was sent back to China. Cologne's staying here; it seems she's trying to become Ranma's trainer or something. I don't know the details, but I know Ranma and Akane have been discussing what to do about it for awhile." She took a sip of her coffee. "As for Kodachi... I have no clue. I haven't seen her since the fight a few weeks back."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Fight?"

She shrugged. "Kodachi tried to interrupt our date, saying she had some potion that would make Ranma think she was a man again. Well, we fought, I won, and someone else - Cologne, I think - gave Ranma the stuff while my back was turned."

"Is Ranma okay?"

"Yeah." Ukyou stirred her coffee gently. "Ranma's still a girl, Akane and I know why, the men in that household still don't have a clue, and everyone's more or less okay." She blinked for a moment as she realized something.

"Um... Nabiki?"

He took a sip of his coffee. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't be willing to give me a discount on some of that Jusenkyo water, would you?"

Nabiki's eyes widened in surprise. "Jusenkyo water? You don't want to..."

Ukyou chuckled. "No, it's not for me. It's just... I've never been able to pay Konatsu much. He's done so much for the restaurant... and all I've been able to pay him is peanuts. I was hoping... well... I was hoping I could do at least that something for him."

Nabiki nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. I... I think I'd be willing to give you some Nyannichuan water. The Saotomes aren't the only ones who messed up your life, unfortunately; we'll let this constitute my family's settling of honor." He extended his hand over the table. "Deal?"

Ukyou took it; his hand felt unusually soft against hers. "Deal."

A bit of silence hung between them, a moment of silence frozen in air.

"Um... Ukyou?"

She blinked as the intrusion of words came. "Er... yes?"

His panther gaze was back on her. Her eyes turned down to his hands, currently rubbing gently against his coffee mug. "I was wondering... you wouldn't mind going out on a date, would you?"

"A date?" She laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

Nabiki's eyes darkened; for Ukyou, it was like looking into the eyes of God. "Ukyou, there are two things I never joke about - not anymore. One is money, and the other is love. I traded both as though it was worth nothing, once." His voice cracked, but only for an instant. "I... know better now."

Ukyou drummed her fingers together. This Nabiki was different - and not just as a result of Jusenkyo. "Why me?"

Nabiki shrugged; the business facade had returned. "I... I happen to find you attractive. You have a strength I admire, one most people around here lack." He gave her the slightest of smiles. "So. Will you?"

She looked over at him. This had to be some dream, some crazy fantasy from studying too hard. The older sister of her closest rival comes back after changing gender and asks her out on a date. If she hadn't been used to Nerima's craziness, she would have laughed out loud. As it was... he was a rather handsome man, and would probably treat a woman better than any of the guys at Furinkan.

The answer was simple: "I'll think about it."

And she would.

***

Akane awoke to the familiar wake-up call of her sister's cooking. She let the spices waft into her nose for a moment before opening her eyes; she knew mornings like this were too fast in becoming memories, and savored the aroma for a few precious seconds. She took in that moment to absorb the feelings around her body, that comforting, silky warmth that wrapped her up in an improvised womb, before opening her eyes to start the day.

The days were getting longer, now - not in the sense of the sun rising and departing, but in the length of her own rising and setting. The gear-up for entrance exams was just beginning; both she and Ranma had started attending a cram school three nights a week. Three other nights saw Ukyou attending while and she and Ranma worked; with only those nights of hers taken, she marveled at how Ukyou had been able to stay competitive in school while running Ucchan's almost every day. In the end, Akane studied when she could, rested with Ranma when she couldn't, and slept whenever she felt she could get away with it.

The time of testing was coming, and it frightened her. A blast of cold hit her as she pulled herself from out of the covers, a sure sign that the day would contain more than its share of difficulties. She padded down the steps while still in her nightgown; she'd get dressed after breakfast.

For a moment, she could imagine that time still hadn't caught up with her, that she was still as free as she'd always been. Her father sat at the head of the table as always, his nose buried in the morning "Asahi Shinbun". Inside the kitchen, Kasumi could be heard humming a quiet tune, one their mother had taught them from the cradle; she found her own throat keeping along with the tune. Outside, cheerful battle made itself heard, as Ranma and her father sparred for their morning exercise, their cries clashing with the peace of the kitchen. The empty place at the table, however, reminded her that some things did indeed change.

Nabiki was gone. Off on her quest, off to that untamed place where only wild men and wilder women dared to tread. True, the rewards were great; she'd received a rather interesting education in how much of a 'curse' some people viewed Jusenkyo's kiss. But the risks... to expose herself to everything from homicidal Amazons to Jusenkyo's magic... the potential cost, Akane felt, was far too high.

"Hey, Akane."

"Hi, Nabiki," Akane said automatically, then blinked. "Nabiki?!?"

She turned back around, surprisingly energetic for the morning. "Surprised to see me, sis?"

"Yes!" Akane screamed. "You go off to the middle of nowhere, to some place where you could have been cursed or killed or worse, and you don't even tell your sister when you get home?"

Nabiki's smile faded; a look passed in her eyes that Akane couldn't identify. "Sorry, sis." She shrugged softly, a small move that suggested she'd made larger ones. "I had some business to take care of last night, and didn't get in until you were asleep."

Relief replaced frustration; filial love replaced relief. Akane gave her sister a bonecrushing hug, her heart needing assurance that this Nabiki was no apparition. "Welcome back, Nabiki. Welcome back."

Nabiki's face turned an interesting shade of purple. "Nice... to see.... you too... Akane." She managed to get in an uneasy breath. "Now... mind... easing up?"

Akane blushed. "Sorry." She let go of Nabiki; she watched as Nabiki tasted oxygen once more. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Nabiki answered, an easy tone in her voice.

"Ah, Nabiki. You've returned." Her father's voice positively bubbled behind her. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Nabiki's smile vanished; burning contempt blazed in her eyes. "Of course, Father. You'll find your package in my room, sitting on the desk." The mask shifted; the smile on Nabiki's face was positively comic. "Come on, Akane. Breakfast should be ready in a bit, if Kasumi's timing hasn't changed." She started to edge Akane toward the table; Akane noticed that her father went upstairs rather than sit with them.

Akane sat down; outside, the battle between father and daughter slowly wound down. "So. How was your trip?"

Nabiki looked down into the wood table. She seemed older than her eighteen years at that moment. "I... I learned a lot. It was something I needed to do... but something I don't plan on doing twice."

Akane nodded slowly, for the first time understanding what she was seeing: scars - fresh scars - cut deep in Nabiki's mirror-brown eyes. "What was it like there?"

Nabiki took a deep breath. "Earthy. I know that may sound like a strange way to put it, but... all the technology we have simply wasn't there. I had to use a horse-drawn cart to take the water to the nearest major city. Wherever I went, I had to make sure I could defend myself; there were more than a couple of guys willing to take advantage of the first girl that came along. It was... not for the faint of heart."

Akane's heart rose to her throat. "Did... were you..."

Nabiki chuckled. "No. I figured a way around all of it, a way that I wouldn't have to worry about the guys." She chuckled softly. "After all, what's the use of magic if you can't use it for yourself?"

Akane blinked. She looked around for some cold water. "You mean... you... you change?"

Nabiki put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud. Some secrets are better kept for a couple of days." Her smile turned crooked, as mischief played across her mind. "But yes, I... I change."

Akane took a close look at Nabiki's face, trying to imagine it with harder, more masculine lines. Perhaps a bit longer, the chin jutting out slightly like their father... the skin radically different, with a couple of years of razor rub giving it an unnatural hardness. The hair, now that she thought about it, would actually work; it would look just a tad long on a man, but brutally short on a woman.

The purr that came from her mouth surprised even her: "Hmmm... I'll definitely have to see this."

"See what?" Ranma walked into the room, sweat glistening from her workout. "Oh. Hey, Nabiki."

"Hi, Ranma." Nabiki's eyes twinkled with delight. "Nice to see you. I've heard such... interesting things about the two of you since I left."

Akane put a hand to her face, to hide the blush she knew was coming. She glanced over to Ranma, similarly hued; yes, they most definitely had some 'interesting things' happen between them - and their faces had just told Nabiki everything.

She startled when Nabiki grasped her hand. "Good. It's about time the two of you admitted how you felt."

What happened in the following seconds would leave Akane racking her brains for hours afterwards - that is, once she had time to think things over. Nabiki droned on about the two of them, and how they'd hidden what they'd felt for so long. Mr. Saotome stood off in a corner, pretending not to hear the 'girl talk'. Only Ranma seemed to see what was going to happen - fortunate, as she was the target.

A stream of water flew from behind Akane, missing her by about a foot. Had Ranma not leapt out of harm's way, she would have been drenched by the stream. Having dodged the initial fire, Ranma leapt outside, preparing to make a break for it. The dull thumps of footsteps echoed behind Akane; a second later, a foot landed on the still-empty table.

Her father stood like some gun-wielding soldier, except the guns soldiers wielded usually weren't neon-yellow in color. She knew the device her father held; the water rifle was an impressive machine, able to hit a target at ten meters. And, if it was filled up with what she thought it was...

"Daddy, no!" Akane grasped her father's leg, making sure he couldn't move from the spot. "Run, Ranma!"

Her father tried to shake off her hold. "Akane, let go of me! Ranma needs to be cured!"

"No, she doesn't, Daddy!" A particularly violent shake caused her to lose her grip; Soun took that moment to escape. Within seconds, he was gone, off to try to find Ranma.

"Well. I do hope Daddy likes what breaking his deal cost him..."

Akane blinked. "What do you mean?"

Nabiki smiled, that mercantilist grin on her face once more. "You'll find out later. Now go."

Akane didn't need to be told twice. She had a good idea where Ranma would go, and made her way to follow.

***

She was hunted.

It had been awhile since she'd felt like this. Damn domesticity; it had blunted all of her instincts from the road. Before her term at the Tendos, she would have blended into the woods outside the city, letting the villagers not see her natural home. Now, though, leaving was not an option - not with Akane still here. Leaving her was like leaving her soul behind - and she couldn't do that.

So... for the moment, she called this room home. She could hide here for a few hours, wait for Mr. Tendo to grow tired, then... then grab Akane and go. At least, that sounded about right. The Tendo place was persona no grata for her - at least, until she was sure Mr. Tendo didn't have any Jusenkyo water.

This shouldn't be happening, she told herself. Nabiki had said she'd make sure nothing happened. Yet here she was, hiding from a man with water that had once seemed a boon, but now was her damnation. She could at least hope that the water Nabiki had given him was harmless; unfortunately, she couldn't take that risk.

"Ranch- er... Ranma? You okay?" A whispered voice came from behind the door: Ukyou. She took a moment to regain her composure.

"Yeah, I guess. Um... if you can, could you send a message to Akane?"

She could hear the blink from behind the door. "Like what?"

She stopped for a moment, considering her words. "Tell Akane... to come here. I'm going to be leaving for a few days, and I want her to come with me."

A heartbeat's pause came from the other end. "Um... okay. I'll get Konatsu to deliver it, considering it might not be wise to call."

She backed away from the door, trying to will her heartbeat down. She hadn't felt like this since... well... in a long time, anyway. If she wanted to get out of this, she needed to calm down and think; to this end, she sat down on Ukyou's futon, quietly willing the panic inside of her away.

This was simply one more fight. She could take this; she always did. All she needed to do was be ready. She could feel the air around her; one wrong disturbance, and she would know to be on guard. Until then, she could let her heart relax.

Akane was out there. If she let herself be still, she could hear the strings going to the other side, out to where she was. She knew that Akane was, at the moment, her mirror; both found themselves frightened by recent events, as though looking at each other in the bowels of a hurricane.

Was this what love meant? Facing down what you feared most? Risking becoming a whole man physically, to stay with the one you love? She didn't know how she'd be able to live if she became a man full-time again; being a woman had simply become a part of her. With Akane, she could probably deal with it... but she'd rather not, if given a choice.

Perhaps this was fate. Jusenkyo hands her a curse to challenge her masculinity; Soun threatens her with another to challenge her femininity. It had a sort of symmetry she could appreciate; however, it wasn't something she'd face if she had a choice.

Of course, she never had a choice.

"I don't have a choice - do I, Mr. Tendo?"

The man in question entered the room through the window, and leveled his soaker at her. "No, you don't, Ranma. You've been allowed to live this delusion for too long, and if this is the only way to bring you to normal..."

"This won't bring me to normal, Mr. Tendo." She stood up, and opened her eyes. "It's not something I can control, how I feel... how I see myself. I am a woman, Mr. Tendo. And your little squirt gun isn't going to change that."

He patted the weapon lovingly. "I think otherwise, Ranma. I think you'll find this little squirt gun holds more answers for you than you realize." He raised the weapon to his shoulder. "Trust me, son; this is all for the best."

A wild idea came to mind as Ranma saw the ominous end of that soaker. Water guns had limited supplies - especially if the water came from a remote place in China. All she needed to do was dodge enough, and...

She saw his trigger finger twitch, and she moved accordingly. For a moment, her world became a blur; a few drops of the dangerous water reflected onto her, burning against her soft skin like acid. She straightened up... and found herself in a corner, without any place to run.

"No place to dodge now, Ranma." His gun moved to within a couple feet of her; he had her dead to rights. "Trust me; you'll thank me for this later.

She managed a weak smile, and closed her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a guy full-time again... at least she wouldn't have to worry about cold rain showers and hot baths. Sure, she wouldn't be able to wear pretty clothes again, but... well... no buts.

"Nooooo!" Akane burst into the room, a valkyrie's cry on her lips as she rushed in. Hearing the sound, Mr. Tendo's finger twitched instinctively, sending a jet of water her way... only to be blocked by a steadily-growing mass.

Rage started to build within Ranma at the sight in front of her. Akane was changing. Biceps ripped out of the coat; the back started to tear down the middle as she... as he expanded. He was growing in height, easily reaching several inches above Mr. Tendo. Ranma watched all this and clenched her fist; somehow, some way, Mr. Tendo was going to pay.

Akane, still not thinking, took steps forward; he grasped his father's weapon and wrenched it from his nerveless hands. "Daddy, you should be ashamed of... of..." The gun fell from nerveless fingers; his mouth began to open slowly.

Ranma grabbed Akane before he could scream. Her eyes darted around; she needed some way to control the situation. "Ukyou!"

She poked her head in the door. "Yeah?"

She flashed a deadly look at Mr. Tendo as she eased Akane to the floor. "Get him out of here. Now."

"But... but..." Soun only had a second to react to Ukyou's spatula; unfortunately for him, his reaction time was off. Ukyou dragged him out by the heels.

"Um... Ukyou... do you mind if we have some privacy?"

Ukyou took one look at the new Akane, and nodded. "Quite all right, sugar. Looks like you need it." A second later, the door closed, leaving Ranma with the challenge of her life.

Akane was big - really big. His clothes had been shredded by the change; the nightgown he had on under his coat lay in tatters. Bulging muscles twitched as he discovered his new body; hands felt every new curve. His eyes didn't really look anywhere; the last place he wanted to look was, after all, himself. Shallow breaths came rapid into his new lungs; she knew he was seconds away from hyperventilating.

The first thing Ranma did was get into Akane's face. "Akane, look at me. LOOK AT ME."

Akane stared, wide-eyed. "I... I..." His hands went to his throat at the rich baritone sound.

Ranma took a deep breath. "Akane. I want you to take a deep breath. Can you do that?"

Slowly, after a few agonizing seconds, Akane nodded. Ranma watched as Akane shakingly kept the air flowing in, then let it exhale.

"Okay." Shock was over; realization was about to set in. "Now, Akane... you..."

"I'm a guy..." he whispered. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I... I'm cursed. I'm a fr-... I'm..."

"Akane." Ranma needed to hold her attention; the more she kept him from dwelling on it, the better chance he had of coming out of it. "Yes, you're male. The water your father was spraying was Jusenkyo water, and it changed you into a guy." She swallowed; her throat was suddenly dry.

Akane's voice squeaked out once more. "I'm a freak, Ranma... I'm a -"

"No, you're not," Ranma growled. "Listen to me, Akane: You are not a freak. There is nothing wrong with you. You just change outwardly; nothing changes you inside unless you want it deep inside."

"Deep inside?" he questioned, his eyes not understanding. He couldn't see - not yet. And Ranma had to show him.

"Yes, deep inside. Even when I'm a girl, I'm still the same Ranma. That doesn't change; that person deep down inside doesn't change." She shook her head. "Akane... I wanted this - deep inside. Part of me needed to be a woman." She ran her fingers through his hair. "If... if you want to be a guy, I'll stick by you." There. She'd said it. Akane knew how far she was willing to go.

"But... but..."

"Akane..." The situation was deteriorating; she had to act fast and decisively - and there was only one thing she knew that would convince him. She bit her lip nervously; she had to remind herself that this... this man... was really Akane, really the wo... the person she loved. She cupped her hands around Akane's chin; she blushed as she felt the fine stubble that young men had. There was only one way to convince Akane - and, identically, to convince herself.

"Ranma... wha..."

"Akane? No more words. Not now." She touched Akane on the lips to silence them, then steeled herself. This was all-or-nothing; everything was on the line in this moment. Her face approached his slowly; for a second, time seemed to crawl.

A crawl that became a stop once they touched. His mouth was stronger than hers; his tongue warmer. He tasted slightly different than he usually did; however, how he felt overall didn't change at all.

This _was_ Akane. Once her heart knew that, all hesitation ceased. She found herself melting into his arms, even as he found himself easing into the kiss. She found herself warming up all over, even though she knew the temperature hadn't changed.

A moment later, they parted, almost painfully. Akane's eyes were wide like before; a moment later, he looked down, embarrassed. In a glance, Ranma knew why, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Akane. Guys have that happen to them all the time."

Akane stammered. "But... but..."

"You think too much, Akane." She kissed him again; in an instant, Ranma erased Akane's worries - along with her own.

She just hoped Ukyou didn't mind them using her room for awhile...

***

He was a man.

Strange that the thought didn't scare him so much, now.

He felt every inch of the woman in his arms, a strange, content smile on his lips. Her breath reflected against his exposed chest; her ample talents pressed against his stomach. Their legs tried to tangle together naturally; painfully thin white sheets stayed in the way. He could see the peace, the love in her eyes; somehow, being together like this made all their problems go away - even his.

She had a way of doing that, he knew. Even before their changes, she always knew how to make him smile. He moved to touch her face, feeling the soft curves beneath his fingertips.

"You know they're going to make us marry now." he whispered. It was true; the only thing that had held his father back was a feeling that, somehow, two women marrying was wrong.

She cocked an eyebrow; he reached up to draw his hand along her brow. "So. Do I get to wear the dress?"

He paused. To be honest, it didn't matter as much as it used to, now that they both changed. He remembered the feeling of that first dress, how it had looked on his old body... and smiled.

"I dunno... I guess it would depend on the weather." He looked away. "But... do we really want to get married so soon? I mean..."

"... you're afraid of doing it while we're still in high school, aren't you?"

Akane nodded. "Not to mention I just got this body... I'm still not sure about it. I mean, everything works all right... but I still don't know what it's like to live with this."

Ranma smiled up at him. "Akane, do you know what the key to living with Jusenkyo is?"

Akane frowned. "No..."

Ranma's grin widened. "Never, EVER let yourself be defined by your form. Sometimes you will think of yourself as a man; sometimes you'll think of yourself as a woman. Accept that, and let how you feel for the moment take care of that moment." She smiled mischievously. "So, Akane Tendo. Are you a man right now, or a woman."

He shrugged uncertainly. "A man, I guess. I certainly don't feel very feminine right now."

"Really?" Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Well, at the moment, I happen to feel _very_ feminine. Maybe it's just me being in the presence of such a hunky guy..." She reached up, and kissed him playfully on the cheek. "Shall we see what this combination brings?"

Akane grinned. "You're incorrigible, you know that? I mean, no girl I know would just offer herself to some guy like that..."

Ranma frowned. "You haven't been around Shampoo or Kodachi much, have you?"

Akane blinked, then nodded. "Good point." The chuckles echoed deep within his throat. "If this is what they did to you, no wonder you had so much difficulty resisting." He bent down to reach her lips, wishing for that taste once more, when a knock echoed on the door.

"Um... guys? Are you about done in there?" Ukyou's voice echoed from behind the door. "I mean, it's been three hours!"

Akane blinked; it certainly hadn't felt like three hours. "Really? Um... just a minute more, okay?" Ranma's eyes danced at that suggestion; Akane hoped he could use the time to maximum effect.

"Okay..." Ukyou's sigh made it through the walls. "By the way, you do realize the stuff was the instant nannichuan, right?"

Akane and Ranma stared at each other. "Instant?"

"Yeah. Nabiki came by and told me to tell you guys once you were done."

Akane slumped. Instant. One bath, and what he'd been through would be gone forever; one bath, and he'd go back to being just an ordinary girl.

As he looked in Ranma's eyes, he realized he didn't want to go back to being just one. He grasped for Ranma's lips like they were about to go away, then turned to the door.

"Okay, Ukyou. We'll be out in just a sec." He gently moved to extract Ranma from himself, and stood to his full height. He had a lot to say to Nabiki before the day was through.

***

Nabiki enjoyed her bed.

Such was the nature of her excursion that she found she missed her bed. Most nights, she'd camped out under a tent or - just as often - under the stars, with only a sleeping bag and the hard earth to comfort her. The earth didn't bounce under her weight like the mattress did; the sleeping bag's cover paled in comparison to the sheets and comforter of her home bed. True, she'd learned a lot about herself and about the world in her little trip; however, to be honest, she didn't want to spend her life there. There be dragons - and a host of other nasties she'd rather not tempt again.

Enjoying the feel of the box springs beneath her, she let a broad grin cross her features. The core aspect of her life was control - control of herself and control over her environment. She knew her father would attempt to force the water on Ranma; by giving him the instant version, he allowed the play to reach its natural conclusion - one with unexpected bonuses - without any great damage to any innocents. At the same time, it gave her another form of power - that of vengeance. She smiled as the image played again in her mind...

"Nabiki?"

She brought her mind away from the comic scene, and to the present. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she ran a hand through her hair. "Come in, Akane."

The woman who walked in seemed far from the girl she knew only a few weeks ago, before Ranma's gambit. She stood tall, facing Nabiki's eyes; however, the clouds hanging in those brown orbs let Nabiki know the storms brewing within. No smile adorned her face, nor the worried pout or childish snarl that normally came with adversity; she clearly faced a crossroads, but this time faced it head-on.

Nabiki let a small smile cross her lips. Little sister had grown up. She raised an eyebrow at the sweatpants Akane wore, and wondered if the day's events had done too much.

"Sis... I... can I have some of the real Nannichaun water?"

Nabiki took a deep breath, a second to shield her emotions. "Why do you want it? Have you decided that you need to be the husband?"

"No!" Akane shouted. "I... I can't explain it."

"Yes, you can," Nabiki insisted. She hated doing this; however, for Akane's sake, she had to. "If you want the water badly enough, you can."

Akane crunched her lips together, as though about to break a cinder block. "Okay... but you'd better not say I'm a pervert or anything like that."

Nabiki gave Akane a dead stare. "Akane, I'm cursed. Moreover, I plan to keep my curse. Trust me, I won't call you a pervert."

Akane licked her lips nervously. "Well... okay." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to shield herself as much as she could.

"When... when Daddy hit me with that water... the first thing I felt was this... growing. Instead of Daddy towering over me like he usually did, I was taller than him. I... I didn't really think about it at the time; at the moment, all I wanted to do was stop him from spraying Ranma. When the realization hit... I didn't know what to do."

"What did you think of yourself at that point?" Nabiki never let up; she couldn't.

Akane swallowed. "I... I thought I was a freak. I... I mean, I'm a girl - or, at least, I was." She shook her head, clearing the darkness away. "And then... all of a sudden I change into this guy. I couldn't... I thought I couldn't be a woman if I changed into a man, so I started... I dunno, freaking out, I guess. I think I was about to faint when Ranma started talking to me."

"What did she say to you?"

"She..." Akane took a deep, ragged breath. "She forced me to look at who I'd become. I mean, I was a guy - and she wasn't shying away from that. She... she still wanted me, even after... after I changed. That got my attention." She licked her lips again; her hands warred with each other in front of her. "That... I guess it gave me a chance to see what it was like to be a guy, if only for a little bit."

Nabiki let the smile come back. "And how was it?"

The fidgeting stopped. "It was a rush! I mean, I'm pretty strong when I'm myself, but when I changed... I was a monster! Part of me wanted to go rush off and fight Ryouga, just to see how strong I was." She shook her head; her eyes glittered with amazement. "I... it was like a part of me that had been held back was let free. I didn't have to be demure, I didn't have to be polite... I could be me - the real me." She looked down. "And... I want to be free again like that - whenever I want to be."

"And Ranma doesn't mind?"

The blush that crept up Akane's features told more than the words. "Um... Ranma was... different in that room. It was like we really _had_ decided to play husband and wife. She was so caring, so supporting... and so insatiable... that... that..."

Nabiki giggled, then closed her mouth. "Um... how far did you two go?"

Akane glared at her, even though her eyes laughed. "Pervert." She let the smile come back to her face. "We kissed... and held each other awhile... she seemed so tiny in my arms... and yet, so... so alive. I don't think I've ever seen Ranma quite like that..."

"In other words, you got to first, maybe second base, but no further." Nabiki crossed her arms; to be honest, a part of her had hoped for more. "Well, Akane, you've certainly told me a lot. And... I've decided to give you the water, on my conditions."

Akane's eyes switched from ecstatic to skeptical. "What conditions?"

Nabiki smiled. "That Ranma be there, and that I get to pour it on you."

Akane blinked at Nabiki's demands, then nodded. "Um... okay. Any reason why?"

Nabiki nodded. "I want Ranma to know what you're doing before we do it. Also... I want this water for _you_, Akane - not anyone else." She sat back; almost all the cards were on the table, so she could allow herself to grin. "There's someone who will want the water - and I don't want him to have it under any circumstances."

Akane frowned. "Really? Who?"

A high-pitched, blood-curdling scream tore through the house, causing Akane to jump. A moment later, the same voice cried out - for Nabiki. Nabiki herself just smiled, and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Um... you might want to go to your room for awhile. This might not be pretty." Nabiki crossed her arms and legs, and put her poker face back on. After all, control was everything - and, for all that she wouldn't show, she could laugh about for days afterward.

***

Kasumi watched the mists escape from the simmering pot, the spicy brew she'd learned from Mother coming to fruition under her careful watch. Nearby, the starch smell of cooked rice mingled with the miso, a portent of a meal to come. She took a step back from the stove, and smiled; as usual, the morning meal would be her best.

People needed their gathering places, their congregations where they could be in the company of friends and family. Without some place, some gathering where they could feel at home, people quickly grew disconsolate. They needed the gathering places to remind them of who they were, and where they were going. For the seven souls who more-or-less called the Tendo hall home, that consisted of one daily event: morning meal. Morning meal was where the family was reminded that it _was_ a family, that, for better or worse, they had to stick together in this world. She poured the miso and rice into their respective containers, and set it out onto the table.

"Ah, Kasumi." Her father sat at the head of the table, next to Auntie Nodoka; he folded his newspaper down to see her. His eyes lit up at the smells in front of him; she knew that, for him, the meal held the promise of forgetting the previous night. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to yet; however, the meal would decide that for certain. "Excellent, as always." His voice spoke more quietly than usual that morning, a fact not lost to her.

"Yes. It does appear to be a most excellent soup." Nodoka smiled knowingly at the broth, a master admiring a young artisan's work. "Worthy of your mother."

Kasumi smiled; inside, she soared. "Thank you."

"Mornin', everyone." Nabiki appeared at the doorway, in her usual morning disarray. Kasumi frowned; breakfast - warts and all - was about to begin.

Father's reaction was expected, if disappointing: without a word, only a burning, dark-eyed gaze. Such animosity was expected on occasion; however, Kasumi had a feeling this morning's gathering would be particularly difficult. She smiled, and offered a hand toward Nabiki's place. "Good morning, Nabiki. Would you care to sit down?"

"Sure," Nabiki responded, a smirk on her face. She sat at a position away from her father. "So, Daddy. Did you like what I left for you last night?"

Again, the glare came. Kasumi knew of only one way to solve this amicably, and that was to talk it out.

"Nabiki, it wasn't nice what you did to Father."

To Kasumi's surprise, Nabiki didn't glare back a response; she only shrugged lightly. "Kasumi, Daddy made a deal. He promised that he would ask Ranma's permission before using the Nannichuan water I delivered. He reneged on that promise. So... that's his punishment." Her eyes twinkled, as though expecting a challenge. "If SHE has a problem with that, then she should have thought of that before attacking Ranma."

Father closed his eyes. "Nabiki, what I did I did for the good of this family and for the school. The relationship between Ranma and Akane, while blossomed, could not last as it was. We needed an heir for the school, and Ranma could not provide that while living under his delusion."

Nodoka coughed once. "Um... Soun..."

Soun continued, unheeding. "Nabiki, we needed Ranma back, as he was, without these beliefs that he was a girl. The more time he and Akane spent in a... in a relationship like that -"

"A lesbian relationship, Daddy." Nabiki spoke evenly. "Call it what it is."

"- the worse off they would be." Father took a sip of his tea. "Besides, Ranma - the old Ranma - would have wanted it that way."

Nabiki smiled; Kasumi knew who had won the argument then. "Well, then, Daddy - or should we start calling you Mother now? You decided to blatantly break the rules of a contract, willfully doing so with the knowledge that you could be punished for it, and with the belief that it was for the best of the school." She crossed her arms. "You should be very happy to be cursed, then. After all, it's for the good of the family and the school."

The only thing Father could do in reply was grumble. Kasumi sighed; while Nabiki really shouldn't have done what she did, Father looked so cute as a woman... she wondered for a brief moment if she could get away with a slipped glass of water, then quickly squelched the idea.

"'Mornin, everybody."

Everyone's heads shot around at the greeting. Ranma stood at the doorway, Akane wrapped around his arms. His long, almost sinful hair was pulled back into a ponytail, flowing behind him like a waterfall. His countenance spoke of the previous month's lessons; Kasumi had never seen the woman's peace on the man's face. His eyes occasionally wandered to the woman next to him; only the desperate or insane could deny that the two felt deeply for each other. Kasumi put forth her best smile; the morning's share of discussions was, no doubt, to take a pleasant turn. "Good morning!"

Nabiki, of course, wasn't surprised by it; the adults, however, struggled to find the words. The couple took the moment to sit down between Father and Nabiki; Ranma looked around, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Where's Pop?"

Nodoka grimaced. "Sleeping off a hangover." She looked at them, a curious smile coming to her face. "Is there any reason why you want him here?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well... yeah." He smiled weakly, his head tilting toward Akane. "See... Akane and I talked a lot about what we've been through... and we've decided that we... well... we want to get married."

Kasumi beamed with joy. She leaned back against the door frame, her heart tingling. "I did it, Mother," she whispered, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

The reactions from the others were predictable. Nabiki offered her usual sly congratulations, while Nodoka's and Father's exclamations were more enthusiastic.

Ranma silenced them with a word and a hand. "However. There are to be certain things to be understood about this marriage."

The words got everyone's attention. Nabiki sat back; Kasumi could only guess at what she knew.

"First of all, while we are getting married, we are not going to have kids for awhile. We've still got high school and college to worry about, and we're going to have our hands full without having some kid to worry about then."

"But..." Father started to protest; Ranma silenced him with a glare.

"Secondly, Akane isn't going to be a traditional Japanese wife, nor am I going to be a traditional Japanese husband." He blushed slightly. "In fact, there may be times when I'll be the wife and she'll the husband."

The moment Kasumi heard the words, she walked back into the kitchen and filled a pitcher with water. She set it down just in time for Ranma to start looking for it, then settled back to watch the change.

The man who sat where her sister had been was remarkably large in size, easily a few inches taller than Father. He looked strange with the schoolgirl haircut; no doubt her services as family barber would soon be needed. His face reminded Kasumi of pictures she'd seen of their maternal grandfather, a striking man with a round face and soft, caring eyes - eyes that, then and now, could love without reservation. His hand found its way to his beloved's waist, a perfect couple if ever she'd seen one.

The other half of that couple sat, a crimson blush on her cheeks. The ponytail still looked attractive on the woman's body, even though Kasumi knew how much better those waves would look unleashed down Ranma's back. Ranma leaned her head into Akane's chest as Akane wrapped his arms around her; she looked, for all intents and purposes, like any other woman in the arms of her man.

"Oh, my..." Nodoka whispered, interrupting her thoughts. "So manly..."

Ranma smiled. "Oh, yes..." She reached up to her fiance, her slender hands cupping Akane's broad chin. The kiss that came was electric; even Kasumi could feel the energy from it.

As Nodoka and Father deepened in amazement, Kasumi smiled. Things had gone much better than planned - much better. Mother would be proud.

Now, if only she could make an arrangement for Nabiki...

***

"So."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "So?"

His mother smiled. "So. You've decided."

He shrugged. "Yeah. I... when Akane changed like that... I realized what was important - and that I needed to protect that." He looked over to his father. "I... I know what I did wasn't exactly honest, but... it was the only way I knew to deal with it."

Genma let out a long sigh. "I raise my son to be a man among men, and I fail. Instead... I make him into something different." He adjusted the fit of his bandanna. "I'm... still not sure how to feel about all this. I mean... Akane's cursed too, now. And you still want to go through with it?"

Ranma smiled, memories floating to the surface. "Pop? I happen to like Akane cursed, thank you very much." He shrugged. "Pop, I... have you ever had someone who could be your best friend one day, and a passionate lover the next?"

Genma scratched his chin. "Um... not really." Upon seeing a dark look from Nodoka, he started to scramble for words. "Um... you see, your mother and I didn't really understand each other before we were married..."

"Which might have solved a whole lot of problems if we had," Nodoka interjected. She reached up to the collar of her kimono. "Ranma, if you really wish to marry Akane, both your father and I approve of such a bond." Her eyes - more dangerous than swords - trained on Genma. "Isn't that right, husband?"

Genma coughed. "Um... quite right, Nodoka."

"Good." Ranma watched as Nodoka beamed a smile at her husband; he wondered if Akane could fall prey to such manipulations. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Ranma and I need to have a long talk." Her eyes indicated that the talk was meant to be a private one.

Again, Genma scratched his chin. "Um... I think Kasumi said she was about to bake some brownies..." He ran off into the house, leaving mother and child by the pond.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" Almost unconsciously, his voice had gained a lilt since his father had left.

Nodoka walked up and hugged him fiercely. "It is good to have you back, my son." A mischievous glint formed in her eyes. "Now, may I talk to my daughter for a moment?"

Ranma smiled. "How do you know you aren't speaking to her now?" Again, her voice floated, as though a woman's soul and man's vocal cords had combined.

Nodoka chuckled softly. "It does appear that way, doesn't it? Perhaps I got too close to you during your deception." She grabbed Ranma by the arm. "However, for this moment, please humor your mother and change."

"Okay..." He stepped into the pond, and knelt down into it. A moment later, she rose back up, and faced her mother. "Is this better?"

Nodoka frowned. "Well, I would wish you would wear something more appropriate, however, that can't be helped right now." She gave Ranma an even glare. "Now, Ranma, there are times when it is not a wise idea to lie to your mother, no matter how much you may wish to. After all, there are some things that young men and women think their parents would not understand or approve of, when in truth they understand perhaps better than the child realizes."

Ranma looked sideways at her. "What are you trying to say, Mom?"

Nodoka nodded in the direction of the house. "That man you're marrying - Akane. You find him... attractive, don't you?"

Ranma blushed. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ranma." Nodoka's eyes held her in place. "I said the same thing to my mother when she asked about Genma. Now, truthfully. What do you think of him - in that way?"

Ranma swallowed. "Mom... please don't think me a pervert..."

"Now why would I think you a pervert?" Nodoka looked at Ranma sideways. "You're a normal woman, after all, and this is the man you're going to marry. Who knows, one day you might decide to give him children."

"Mom..." Ranma found herself shaking. "Mom, I..."

Nodoka stopped, then raised her eyebrow. "Face it, Ranma. You think he's a hunk-and-a-half, don't you?"

Ranma twiddled her fingers together. "Well... yeah." She hoped that was enough; she didn't want to tell about the dreams she'd had last night.

"And... you find yourself liking the idea of being the bride. Don't you?"

"Yeah..." Ranma found herself wishing the rocks could hide her. This was... embarassing. And yet... it was her. "Yeah."

"Good." Nodoka put her arms on Ranma's shoulders. "Don't forget that feeling, Ranma. Always try to be that bride if you can; there's no feeling - and no calling - that comes close." She nodded toward the house. "Why do you think I stayed with your father for so long?"

Ranma scratched her head. "I had wondered..."

Nodoka nodded sagely. "Come on. Such a night calls for a celebration - and I want to teach my daughter a few tricks."

Ranma could only blush as her mother led her into the house. She'd graduated from girlhood; the lessons for the woman were about to begin.

***

"Akane?"

Akane turned at the sound of her name. "Come in." She turned around in her chair, to face her guests.

One of the remarkable things about family, Akane mused, was how much people looked alike. Time and again she'd been compared to her mother in terms of looks; such comments made her feel better, like a small part of her mother lived on. The two at the door were a perfect example of how her father would live on - even if the family patriarch wasn't pleased to find out.

Her father looked distinctively uncomfortable - of course, given what she was wearing, she had a right to be. Kasumi, it seemed, had the only clothes that would fit her new form; unfortunately, Kasumi didn't believe in wearing slacks. Soun fidgeted with the skirt and blouse, her face expressing the revulsion she felt. Next to her, Kasumi walked in, her hand on Soun's arm.

Kasumi was the first to speak. "Father, don't you have something you'd like to tell Akane?"

Soun blushed furiously. "Akane, I'm sorry I tried to douse your fiance with Nannichuan water. It was an unthinking act, one that caused you a lot of pain. I'm sorry that you got cursed." She looked up at Kasumi. "Can I go now?"

Kasumi gave her a serious stare. "We still need to talk to Akane about some things." She looked around the room. "Do you mind if we sit down?" The look of horror on her father's face told Akane exactly what was going on: Kasumi was meting out her own punishment.

Good, Akane thought. "Oh, no. I don't mind at all." She indicated over to her bed, and tried to keep a straight face as Soun tried to sit down in a skirt.

Kasumi, once situated, gave her cheery smile. "Akane, I know this may sound strange, but... we know that Nabiki would give you a cure if you asked for one. Why do you want to remain cursed?"

Akane smiled confidently. "Who said this is a curse?"

Soun was about to open her mouth; however, Kasumi caught her. "Are you saying that you want to be cursed?"

Akane shrugged. "I... I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Soun blurted, before a glare from Kasumi silenced her. Kasumi turned back around, her smile back in place as though nothing had happened.

"Akane, dear, if you don't know if you want to be cursed or not, then why do you want to stay that way?"

Akane shook her head. "That's the point, Kasumi."

Kasumi blinked, but made no sound. Soun, of course, wasn't so cultured. "Huh?"

She turned away for the moment. "Dad... Kasumi... when I changed yesterday, I felt something. I... well... it was like a part of me came alive when I became a guy. I... I don't know that much about it yet, except... except I need to find out what this part of me is like."

"Do you really, Akane?" Kasumi's eyes showed a world of concern. "I mean, living with a curse can't be easy... just look at all the problems Ranma had to deal with."

"Yes - but look at what Ranma's gained as a result. He... she's so much more now..." She folded her hands together. "Dad, Kasumi, Jusenkyo was the beginning of his journey. It's... now time for me to begin mine."

Kasumi sighed. "Are you sure you want to take this journey?"

Akane paused for a moment. She really could call it off, if she wanted; she could go back to being plain ol' Akane Tendo. No curses, no problems... heck, with what had recently happened, she wouldn't even have the fiancee fight anymore. She could be herself again.

Then again, she couldn't. Once she'd tasted this freedom, she couldn't go back. She knew what secrets lay inside of her, and it was her duty to make sure they came out into the open.

One simple word sealed it: "Yes."

"Okay." Kasumi stood up, and helped Soun to her feet. "If you think you need to be this way, then I won't try to stop you." She guided Soun out the door. "Now come on, Father. I still have some outfits I need you to try on..." Soun whimpered as Kasumi led her out; Akane watched as they left the room, leaving her alone.

After a moment of silence, she stood up from her position. Yes, it was a journey, one she needed to make; without it, she would remain only half a person. Fortunately, she could be whole now, just as the person she loved was whole. That was the beauty of Jusenkyo; if she learned her lessons well, she could be more than a woman or a man. She could be a full human being, wise to both sides.

Smiling, she walked toward the door and opened it. Her lessons for the night needed to begin; she needed some water to get started.

***

Epilogue

Ranma Saotome was used to thinking of herself as the best. It came part and parcel with all she'd been through; she knew what she was capable of, and knew what her opponents were capable of. She knew how to make sure victories stayed that way, and how to make sure a defeat didn't last forever. Often, she'd proven herself in front of others, and had enjoyed the applause at the end.

Strange, now, that she couldn't handle the applause in front of her, now that no fight remained. She shrank into her fiance's protective arms, not sure what to make of this motley crowd.

Kaori walked up to them, a broad smile on her face. "Congratuations, you two!" She gave a playful wink. "So... has Nabiki told you our plans yet?"

Ranma turned to Nabiki; Akane, she saw, followed suit. The man in question waved his arms defensively. "I wanted it to be a surprise, okay?"

Ranma sighed. "Okay. What is all this for?" She looked out at the crowd; none of them seemed familiar...

Kaori giggled, a sound with just a touch of manic pleasure. "Well, considering that your wedding tomorrow has Ranma as the groom and Akane as the bride... we decided to give you a second ceremony."

"Second ceremony?" Ranma and Akane spoke together.

Nabiki took them both by the shoulder. "Yeah. You know, Akane gets in the tux, Ranma gets in the white lace, and everyone has a good time."

Akane gestured to the crowd. "But all these people..."

Kaori shrugged. "They... well, just about all of them recently bought some Jusenkyo water. And... considering that Ranma was the one who introduced us to the stuff... they wanted to say thanks."

Ranma stammered. While she'd joked on occasion about being the bride, she never imagined she actually _would_ be the bride. "But... but..."

"Ranma-chan?" Kasumi put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be here. Just think: it'll be just like that time we played dress up! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Numbly, Ranma nodded. She didn't utter a word as they led her into a side room in the club; she still didn't know what to make of all this.

The dress she saw hung up in her room snapped her out of her slumber. If anything, it proved the old adage of 'less is more'. A field composed entirely of shimmering white silk, joined with modest lace embroidery at the cuffs, waist, and collar, made for a simple beauty she could appreciate. The sleeves were puffed out, completing the princess appearance, along with a sheer-and-lace veil that spoke of too many hours of craftsmanship. Ranma walked over to it reverently and stroked the dress, her eyes not quite believing.

"This is... Where did Kaori get this?" She shook her head. "Forget it. I don't want to know. Is this..."

One of her self-appointed handmaidens put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Like a dream come true, isn't it?"

Ranma nodded, unsure of what to say. "Yeah... is this what girls dream of while they're growing up?"

The handmaiden chuckled. "And even some who aren't girls - at least, not while they're growing up." She gave a playful wink. "Come on, girlfriend. We need to get you ready."

Ranma didn't feel self-conscious about stripping; a month's use of the women's lockers cured her of any problems with that. In a second, she was left bare; a small shiver went through her as the cold air passed across her skin.

"Okay. How do we do this?" She crossed her arms over her breasts; she didn't want them to see her nipples budding out from the cold.

"Well..." Kasumi handed Ranma a lacy bundle; Ranma swallowed. Maybe she really had gone full circle, from the shadow of her beginning to this - pure, snow-white. She held the lingerie at arm's length, her eyes judging how it would look on her.

"Um... Ranma-chan?"

She turned around. "Yes, Kasumi?"

Her smile turned mischievous. "You may find it more useful to turn Akane on if you're _wearing_ them."

Ranma blushed - but only for a moment. "Says you, Kasumi. Somehow, I think not putting them on would get more attention." She let the blushes and chuckles emanate around the room; in that moment, she slipped a leg through the panties, beginning the transformation.

A minute later, she began to admire herself in the mirror. The white lace reminded her a bit uncomfortably of her time at the Chardins' however, she couldn't deny its sex appeal. It, like the outer clothes, were a remarkably simple affair; the bustier held up silk stockings while holding her chest high, and the lace panties covered up whatever important remained.

Simplicity... the most important aspect of seduction.

Another handmaiden, this one with suspiciously short hair, gave her a once-over. "You know, it's times like this I almost wish I had some hot water." She took a look over at the other girls, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Makeup?"

The response was unanimous. Ranma found herself sat in front of a mirror; within seconds, the discussion of what color scheme would work best began. Ranma paid attention in a distant sort of way; the yanking of a brush against her hair got most of her attention. She closed her eyes, letting touches gentle and not-so-gentle lure her into a stupor.

"Okay. We're done."

She opened her eyes. The creature on the other side of the mirror blinked in amazement. Her hair had simply been brushed out, leaving the silky mane falling all around her face - a face now painted by the greatest experts in makeup, those who'd been forced to hide their gender. They'd matched her skin tone perfectly, covering up any blemishes real life had given her; the shades of rose they'd painted around the eyes and lips left her gaping at the result. The only words that could come out of her lips happened to be quite familiar to one other in the room.

"Oh, my..."

The other girls lifted her up from the chair. "Come on. We're running out of time. Dress!"

The first thing they handed her was some sort of underskirt - a crinoline, they called it, something to keep the dress full. Another couple of petticoats - or, at least, something that looked like petticoats - came over it, adding to its fullness. Finally, they slipped the dress over her.

Ranma just stood there, in a mild state of shock. She'd been in nice dresses before, even wedding dresses; somehow, this time, it meant so much more. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually _marrying_ someone in this dress...

To put it simply, it was perfect.

"Okay. A couple more things." One woman eased her into the seat. "Leg."

Ranma eased a leg out. She gulped as they slid a blue garter up to her thigh; she'd forgotten about _that_ tradition.

"Shoes."

Ranma found white pearlescent heels at her feet; hesitatingly, she stepped into them. The shoes reminded her it wasn't dress-up anymore; putting herself in these shoes marked her path as frighteningly real. She took an uncertain step with them, getting the feel of them before making her march. She felt the veil being placed on her head; whether she was ready or not inside, outwardly she was ready to go. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see anything until she absolutely had to.

Somehow, she should have expected this. From the moment she'd lifted herself out of the Jusenkyo spring, she should have expected this. It was all part of the nature of things; being given the body of a woman, she would have to assume some parts of a woman's life.

"It's time."

She fought to hold her supper in at the words. All of the struggles of the past year, ending with a quiet, inverted ceremony. She walked out to the main dining room, to where they had enjoyed their date only a few months previous.

The room was, for the most part, crowded with strangers; however, even the sea of unfamiliarity had friends within it. She recognized Kaori and Aoi in the front row, as well as Nabiki and Kasumi. Her own mother and father sat on the opposite side, one proud, the other confused. Interspersed among thr crowd were familiar faces: Cologne, Ryouga and Akari, Ukyou. None of the others in the crowd were familiar to her, though she'd seen a few once or twice in the club. While she appreciated their presense, none of them truly mattered to her. In the end, she only cared about one person, and that person stood at the end of the aisle.

Akane was thunderstruck. Shock registered on his face; his mouth hung agape as she began her march. She smiled; it gave her a pleasant feeling to know she could do that to him. He did look handsome with his tuxedo on, his muscles seeming to want to bulge out of its confinement; he still needed to do something about his hair, though.

However, none of that mattered. She loved him, and he loved her. Gender didn't matter, nor upbringing, nor any of the other silly things society had constructed. Love was more important than that. She made her way to the end of the aisle; she couldn't feel her feet anymore. She may have been floating, for all she knew. One moment, she found him fifty feet away, the next, five, then one.

He really was so handsome...

The priest smiled in a grandfatherly way; his eyes sparkled with the delight of watching something pure - something beyond age. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman... they are man and woman, right, Kaori?"

Both Ranma and Akane blushed; their quiet shades of crimson contrasted with the chuckles around the room.

"For now," Nabiki replied.

The priest waited for the laughter to die down. "O... kay. I'll trust that 'close enough' about fits this pair." He stared at the two of them, his eyes serious. "Now. Marriage is a sacred vow. It is not something that can be thrown away without thought; the bonds created in this room will last for life. Betray them, and you betray the two greatest forces of earth: honor and love. Now, are the two of you willing to go through these vows, knowing full well the responsibilities they will entail?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma squeaked out. Akane echoed her - with the same anxiety.

"Very well, then." His eyes turned to Akane. "Do you, Akane, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Akane said quietly. Ranma swallowed; her part was coming up.

The priest's imposing gaze turned her direction. "And do you, Ranma, take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him, as long as you both shall live?"

Ranma looked up in Akane's face. She took a long look at the lines in his face, the mysteries in his dark eyes, and knew what her answer needed to be.

"I do."

The priest smiled, as though some joke had been told. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He raised an eyebrow. "I trust you two know the rest of it..."

"Oh, yes," Akane proclaimed. Ranma found the veil lifted from her eyes; her breath caught as Akane bent down to kiss her. She didn't hesitate; she didn't resist.

The path was forged. Jusenkyo had made her - made them both - and they had become something greater for it. In division they had become something more; in union, they had gone beyond anything dreamed of.

And, as Akane's kiss sealed that bond, she knew she could want for nothing more.

*********************************************************************

FIN

*********************************************************************

Kat's comments:

Its been fun working on this project with Nightelf and Hitomi. It was never meant to take this long to complete. But, it is finally finished. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed bringing it to you.

Nightelf's comments:

It's difficult to figure out where to begin when talking about this work. There's so much that needs to be said right now - too much, perhaps. Four hours in a school computer lab writing a 10k spamfic turned into a 380k, three-year, three-author project. Even now, I'm not sure what to think of all this. Should I have just dismissed Hitomi's offer to continue it and just let it die - or, perhaps, let her write it alone, without me? Would I have made the self-discoveries I had without this work; would I have been happier not ever touching it? Would it have been a better work without all the delays and distractions that came along with writing this - or were the delays necessary to making it a good work?

In the end, I cannot know. About all I can do is give thanks to my co-authors, to those who've read this and made comments on it, and to those who've simply read and enjoyed it. Without all of you, this would never have gone as far as it did (for better or worse). Also, for those who helped me through the rough times, thank you.

Concerning this last part... I have come to the conclusion that I can't please everyone. And, personally, in this case I wouldn't want to. With a final chapter such as this, expectations will always be high; for some, I passed with flying colors, while others found this wanting. Most of the comments have been favorable; as I write this, though, I'm still weighing whether or not to change a couple of things. It's always a tightrope walk with such corrections; while it would be nice to add shades here and there, I have to make sure that I can add them without removing something just as critical. As for what humor we put in the end... life is not simply angst. There must also be laughter at times. Once Ranma and Akane have passed beyond their trial, the angst subsides, and it is time for at least a bit of laughter. As for the characterization, we have endeavored to keep the characters themselves as much in tune with what has gone before as possible. Some may disagree with the interpretations; however, the evidence is in the canon. The only differences lie in interpretation.

Finally, in closing, I would like to say goodbye - in a sense. It's time for me to move on to other things besides fanfic; I've had story ideas itching away for a couple of years now, untouched due to my obligations here. I dunno if I'll do any fanfic again; there's a couple of projects currently half-finished that I may finish, and there's one work already released on another page that I'd like to do some revising to. At any rate, I thought I should at least say goodbye, just in case I decide to slip out of the party.

Thank you, and God bless.

May 8, 2000


	13. Sidestory: Revelations

Revelations

A Clothes Make The... side story by Nightelf

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi. Clothes Make The... written by Halbred, Ichinohei, and Nightelf. All rights reserved.

*******************************************************************

Oh my god...

In an instant my motions stop, like a picture frozen in time, as I realize what... what I'm doing. I... why? how? I never meant for it to go this far, never wanted it to go this far, never wanted it in the first place... but I never had a choice in these matters. I was pushed into this life, knocked into this body, and seduced into this existence... this hell.

Automatically the mantra comes back to me, a prayer said every day since the cursed waters came to me. "I am a guy, I am a guy, I am a GUY, DAMMIT!" I hit a fist against a locker door, feeling a reassuring crunch as it surrenders to my reduced, but still formidable, strength. I can feel blood trickling from my knuckles, but I don't care. For a fleeting moment, I remember who I am... who I was. I am no longer.

At least this body didn't take away all of my manhood... but, as I look, I realize that it took enough. The lower half of my body is an easy silhouette, my petite feet soled in white sneakers and my... not my privates remain encased in the tight shorts. The top is somewhat loose on me, though it stretches around my most pronounced assets. The hair ribbon is new, a part of a disguise... or was the disguise what I wore before?

The problem is, I don't know anymore. I... I find I _like_ the way I look in the mirror, even though what manhood remains screams for help. At the same time, I hear a call to stay this way, to abandon all this stupid male ego and ridiculous half-life. I can hear its insistence, pleading to my manhood... and pleading to an empty audience.

I don't feel like punching doors now. What good would it do? Even if I could make the world disappear, even if I could find some hot water and escape from being me, it would still find me... and remind me. It haunts me, it does; it reminds me that I am no man, not now or ever. It seeks to bring me to full womanhood, to be emasculated in front of Kami and man.

An image of black hair flashes before my eyes, and I pale. Akane. God help me... what am I going to do about her? I am no longer a 'man among men', I have become a woman among women. Most of the people I hang around with claim femininity as their banner: the Tendo girls, Ucchan, Shampoo... and now I find the banner over my own head, above my reach. I lash out at myself, wishing to rip my own body apart, to keep my soul... what remains of my soul... intact. My body is not my own; its weaknesses and desires have corrupted me to the point of no return.

I can feel the energy seeping away from my body, and I fall down to the floor. Crying is such a girlish thing to do, a useless, pathetic release of tears to appease some inward weakness. I can feel the tears coming, despite my best efforts; even more evidence of my frailty. The cold concrete beneath me saps my strength, as any emotional control I had crumbles to dust. A new mantra whispers in my ear, and my blood runs cold.

I am Ranma. I am woman.

Dear God, what have I become?

******

2009 notes:

I wrote this back in 1998, as I was working on Clothes. Gee, I was such a little ball of sunshine back then... :P


End file.
